


A Torrid Love Through Time

by orphan_account



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, Dasey - Freeform, Drama, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 86,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Casey and Derek find a mysterious box, they are transported to a different time period. They must navigate their complex feelings in a different setting, could their love really triumph in such an unforgiving society?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 28





	1. The Music Box

Disclaimer: Life with Derek is not my own, all characters are inspired by the show.

* * *

"De-rek!" Casey exclaimed as she stomped up the stairs.

She was angry, never in her life had she been so humiliated, and Derek had done every prank in the book. This however, she would not accept! She had known long ago that he loved torturing her, and sometimes she couldn't understand why. She saw the way he treated Marty, Lizzie, and any other girl in his life with sweetness and tenderness. Why did he hate her so much?

She breathed heavily as she knocked on his door. "Derek, open this door right now, or I swear I will kick your door down!"

Derek opened his door to find a red cheeked and huffed up Casey. Her eyes were large, the blueness as cold as ice. He smirked, and his eyes twinkled as he regarded her.

"Casey, you better have a good reason why you just woke me up from my nap, must you always be such a drama queen?" He said with annoyance, although his brown eyes lit up as if causing her pain brought him joy.

"Derek, how could you?" She asked as she flared her arms, stepping in closer to him. "Why on earth would you tell Truman that I wasn't good enough for him? How could you tell him that he could find someone that was easier, less uptight and hotter? For once in your life can you butt out of my romantic relationships, and leave me alone!"

Casey was having a hard time fighting tears. She couldn't let Derek see him getting to her. "The worst part is you told him this in the locker room, in front of all these other guys that heard what you said." She saw Derek flinch as she shoved him hard on the chest.

"Woah, Casey, it was only a joke. See what I mean? You are the most uptight person in the entire world. You always take things so seriously," Derek resumed to smirk at her. That smirk makes me want to scream she thought to herself.

Casey moved closer and shoved him on the bed. "You are so selfish, self-absorbed, and a complete idiot. I can't see why any woman would want you. "

Casey was seeing red at this point. She grabbed his lamp and threw it on the ground, it smashed into little pieces. She then grabbed Derek's poster and pulled it off the wall.

Derek grabbed her by the waist and attempted to restrain her, "Casey, what are you doing? Get out of my room Princess, this is my stuff, don't mess with it or I will do the same to your precious books in your room."

Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed Casey up against his wall. He towered over her, his nostrils flaring, his brown eyes locking on hers.

His gaze swept over her. "You need to leave, put down your arms, and accept that you are way too emotional."

Casey found herself breathing erratically, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. She pushed him away and without a beat went to his sound system.

"Casey-don't you dare!" Derek said, his smirk had left, and he looked terrified.

"Look, Truman would never even listen to what I have to say, he loves you, don't you trust that? " His voice soft and she knew it was just his attempt to get her to calm. But it wouldn't work this time, he wasn't getting out of this again. She grabbed his sound system, and without looking back threw it on the ground.

Derek shrieked, "Casey, out now!"

She turned to face him, her face red and blotchy. Her hair was covering one eye, and despite Derek's anger he just wanted to push her hair back. She walked past him, shoved his shoulder, and walked out of his room.

Casey went to her room and just began to cry into her pillow. Why was it so hard for her to ignore Derek altogether? Life would be so much simpler without him. She thought to herself. Even if Derek was joking with Truman, why would he choose to put me down?

"Casey, Derek, come down NOW", George's voice floated up loudly.

She walked out of her room and saw Derek coming out of his room, but she avoided any eye contact. She knew herself, and knew she would feel guilty since it wasn't in her nature to play dirty like him. She walked into the living room, and saw her mother and George sitting there. Their eyes were wide like saucers.

"Casey and Derek. Edwin came to the basement because he heard things being thrown and breaking and Derek shouting. " George said with a deadpan expression. "This is getting old you two, you are going to university in two months, this is no longer ok. You cannot behave like children!

Nora looked at Casey, studying her composure. "Casey tell me what happened."

Casey finally looked at Derek. He looked serious, no smile, not even that devilish twinkle seemed to exist. Derek hung his head, his shoulders tense.

"Mom, George. I am sorry. Derek told Truman that I wasn't good enough for him. Derek told him I was uptight, and he could have someone hotter than me. He told Truman this in front of all the other guys in the locker room. " Casey said murmured, willing herself to not feel sorry for Derek, she looked at her parents with fierce intensity.

They both gasped and looked at each other and then glared at Derek. "So then, I walked into Derek's room and I found the excuse that he was joking old, and I just couldn't take it anymore!"

She sat down on the couch beside them, and then shyly looked down at her hands. "I got mad and smashed his lamp, ripped one of his posters off the wall, and smashed his sound system. The one he got for an early graduation gift." She could feel her confidence wavering. She knew maybe she overreacted, but it was too late to back peddle.

Derek remained stonily silent. He looked resigned to receive whatever punishment his dad and Nora could come up with. He looked at Casey on the couch, looking down at her hands. He still couldn't shake that feeling of wanting to comfort her, even though she broke his sound system. What was wrong with him? Maybe I went a little far he thought.

"Derek, this thing of you having to always upset Casey is really getting on my nerves. She's your step-sister, she's family, it is NOT okay to embarrass her." George slammed his hand down on the couch for emphasis, "You need to appreciate her more. "

Derek grimaced. "Oh poor little Princess, needs the whole world to bow down to her, and I will not! She's not as perfect as she pretends to be, she always insults me as well!" He crossed his arms. "And her breaking the gift you got me dad, was so out of line!"

George studied Derek. "Maybe, but you are always pushing buttons, Derek, it is time you start acting like a man. Grow up!"

Derek nodded sheepishly, he had no more sarcastic comments and braved to look at Casey. She met his eyes briefly, before looking away quickly. Not before he saw that flash of anger in her eyes.

Nora put her arm around Casey protectively and tilted her chin up so she could look at her. "Casey, I understand why you were upset. What Derek said was not okay, and you absolutely had the right to get upset, but destroying his graduation gift, don't you think it was a little far?"

Casey breathed in sharply. "How come Derek always win? He always ends up getting what he wants. No matter what he does, everyone always forgives him!" She felt exasperated.

"No honey, I am not defending him. However, you are responsible for how you deal with your anger and what you do. I think you two need to sort this out before you move out of here. Three years living together, and there has been little progress between both of you. Look around you, you are blessed with the life you have. You live in a wonderful country, you have everything you need or want, you have a big family. You are going to university, and you are free to live the life you dream of. There are no barriers." Nora looked at Derek, pleadingly. "One day George and I won't be here, and I would hate to think that you two could never get past your differences and be a family. "

Nora sure knows how to install the guilt trip alright, Derek thought.

"Nora, what do you think of sending Derek and Casey up to the attic and getting them to once and for all figure out how to truly be siblings?" George asked softly.

At the mention of that word both Derek and Casey looked up, and looked physically ill at the concept of ever considering the other a "sibling."

"I mean I think the bottom line is they don't know how to communicate. The time is perfect now." He looked at Nora, and both shared a silent conversation.

Casey shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Derek ran a hand through his hair, trying to seem unphased by their "conversation."

Nora nodded, and looked at them decisively. "I think that would be a good idea. "

"But that's Edwin's room!" Casey's agitation was escalating again.

"Yes, it is, but he is at a friend's house and you need to be away from us because I don't want to hear more shouting." Nora explained, "Just a couple hours. Please do this for us."

Casey and Derek looked at each other. Derek tried to look annoyed, but a small smile crept over his mouth. Casey tried to give him the stare down, but she also softened and returned a little smile his way.

"Okay." They both said at the same time. George and Nora both brimmed with excitement.

"Alright, you two, on your way!" George chirped.

Derek and Casey began to go up, and Derek stopped, looking back at his dad. "Dad you will get me a new sound system, right?"He cocked his eyebrow up comically.

George laughed. "Depends on if you walk out of that attic alive."

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed as he followed Casey up to the attic.

* * *

* * *

Casey turned on the lights of the attic. The room was large, half of it was Edwin's room, and the other half was storage. It had a gloomy feel; she was thankful her room wasn't up here. She'd be looking over her shoulders at every turn. She sat at the far corner of the room and recapped what had just happened. She knew she went too far, but she would use this "punishment" to at least find out why Derek detested her so much.

Derek came in and laughed. "I am going to lie here and go back to sleep, like I want any more altercations with you, Klutzilla. You might break my nose." He plopped down on Edwin's bed. He put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Derek, you are not getting out of this once again. You need to become more civilized," Casey said with a hint of a smile. "One day the world will thank me that Derek Venturi became a real man because of me." She stopped and blushed a little at the double meaning of her words.

He caught it though. "Uhm, yeah right. I am already a man, you just don't deserve to see that side of me. That is reserved for all the other babes on this planet. " Derek said smugly, still not looking at her.

Casey studied him. She thought about the past three years. He always managed to get her to react, and get under her skin, but why? He always seemed to inject himself in to every part of her life, and then there were those little moments. The moments in between the noise and his devilish laughter, where he would do something so unbelievably sweet. Derek is literally an oxymoron, she thought to herself with a smile remembering that one time he didn't know what oxymoron meant and he thought she was insulting him.

"I have a hard time even understanding what any other women see in you. You are like a shallow pool, not much substance." Casey said trying to get him to react. "Either the other women just don't see you for what you are, or they are incredibly dimwitted. " She said with a little laugh.

Derek turned to look at her finally, shifting and propping his head on one arm. "Miss perfect Casey are you really insulting me again?" His wicked smirk returned. "Clearly the world needs protection from such a keener, perfect, goodie-good girl." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

He watched her as she was obviously trying to come up with a quick-witted response. It's one of the reasons he loved tormenting her. She was the only person in his life that would literally challenge him. Behind those insults, Casey is a sweet, intelligent, and beautiful—Derek caught himself and shook his head as he realized where his thoughts were heading.

Casey stood up and moved closer. "You know what Derek?" She asked as realization dawned on her. She had discovered the issue. "I am going to ignore your remarks from now on. I am a strong, independent woman and don't need some idiot's remarks to mess with who I know I am. You will never get a rise out of me again." She said crossing her arms and looked at him seriously.

Derek's smirk left immediately. But he recomposed himself and sat up on his bed.

"Want to make a bet?" He asked with that little twinkle in his eye. "I bet you a sound system in the next couple hours I will make you react. " He smiled broader and added " I know you, Casey Mcdonald, you are the most emotional woman that ever existed, no way you can truly ignore me. It's cute to see you try." He crossed his arms over his chest, and did that tongue movement that always caught her off guard.

"Oh yeah? Well it's so on, Derek! You will buy me a sound system, because I am just naturally smarter than you. I will win hands down, and then I will get the satisfaction of seeing you weep at the loss of two sound systems in one day." She said with a chuckle, and a tone of defiance.

Her blue eyes could not hide the excitement over having a challenge. It was a look that screamed "I can do anything" that made Derek's heart skip a beat. She always surprised him, and he never knew exactly what he would get with her.

Derek offered a hand and said in a low voice, "Want to shake on it? It's so on." Casey smiled and grabbed his hand in agreement.

As they shook hands, they both looked each other in the eye. Derek felt goosebumps, and Casey's cheeks began to pinken a deep shade. They abruptly stopped the handshake, and Casey stepped back.

Casey retreated to her corner. "In order to actually put the bet in motion, we will need to speak to each other. I will show you I am immune to you." She sat down crossing her legs.

Derek nodded, and quickly came up with a way to catch her off guard. He knew Casey better than anyone else, and he had noticed over the past three years that if he was sweet in any way, she would always react strongly.

"Alright, Case, what do you want to talk about?" Derek got out of the bed and sat down in front of her.

Casey looked distraught. "Derek, go back to your spot. I can hear you from there, you do have the loudest voice, after all."

"Not a chance Case, how else will I know If I got under your skin, if I can't see your face? You are the worst liar; your eyes always give you away". He gave her a little wink.

She concealed her nervousness at their proximity with a smirk of her own. "You have absolutely no effect on me, but go ahead watch me all you want, I will not lose."

Derek smiled at her. A real smile, not a smirk. She was caught off guard by it and she looked at him longer than she wanted to.

"Okay fine." She breathed. "Let's talk about Truman, why did you have to tell him all that nonsense?"

His smile left, and she instantly regretted asking him this. She was afraid this question showed she was still affected by those remarks.

"Case, it was only a joke, I promise. " Derek said soothingly. Derek had never used that tone with her. It was serious, his voice velvety. He held her gaze.

"Derek, that's not a joke, it's an insult." She frowned, trying to speak without getting emotional would indeed be a challenge for her.

"Guys are like that, Case. We don't speak our feelings or like to have deep conversations. Speaking through jokes is kind of what is expected of me. I am known around school as a jokester, and mostly everyone knows I don't truly ever mean what I say. Apparently this is evident to everyone, but you of course." Derek leaned in a little closer, studying Casey in the dim light.

Casey was taken by surprise by Derek's honest revelation. "Not all guys are like that Derek, why do you feel the need to always joke? Especially at my expense?" There was a crack in her voice. Oh no Casey, do not show his jokes get to you, don't!

Derek looked down, hiding his expression. "I guess it has just become second nature for me to tease you." He said softly.

Casey's eyes shot up and watched him. Could it be, that Derek was for the first time opening to her?

He continued. "Look Casey, I have fun messing with you. I'll be honest with you. However, I shouldn't have gone that far with Truman." Casey's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, what is happening?

"I am sorry" Derek whispered, then lifted his gaze to her face.

Casey's heart was hammering. What is going on? Her eyes became wide, her mouth gaped open. He kept the eye contact, and she was shocked that she couldn't see that jerkish twinkle in his eyes. Who is this guy?

"Um, you don't mean that. I know you, Derek." She whispered, afraid of the fragility creeping up on her voice.

Derek still did not break the eye contact. It was too much for her, it was like looking at the sun. She couldn't stand this, she looked away fixating on the wall in front of her.

"Yeah, I do." Derek's words enveloped her, she wanted to take his words and put them in a jar and play it over, and over again. She felt her hands shaking.

She couldn't help herself as she asked the next question, it was barely audible. "Did you mean what you told him? That I wasn't good enough for him, do you truly believe that?" Casey could not bear to look at him.

Derek softly nudged her arm, to get her attention back. His brown eyes were like liquid smoke. His lips began to form a smile, and he just looked at her, thinking of how to say the next part.

"Honestly Case, I think you are too good for him." Casey's eyes widened, Derek had never seen her eyes look so huge.

He continued "I've seen the way he ogles other girls, and I think you could do better. A perfectionist like you couldn't be with a guy like him. You are a romantic, you want a brave and chivalrous guy." Casey's mouth hung open further, "And that guy is not Truman."

Derek looked away at this point. He looked at the wall in front of him and the next words made Casey melt like a puddle. "In fact I think there are very few guys that deserve a keener like you. " That playful tone returned.

It didn't matter though, Casey's mind was mush. She acknowledged that all these years she secretly begged for Derek's attention, and with any positive word, her soul would beam for days. And now there he was, telling her perhaps the most beautiful words she had ever heard, and it came from Derek. She fumbled with her fingers, her breath shaky. For once in her whole life her mind was blank. No witty response or intelligent response could be conjured.

"Thanks, Derek." She was appalled by the hint of shyness she was feeling.

He turned to her and they looked at each other. A little smile curved on her lips, and he was feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet already using those words to win a bet. He meant them of course he did, he admitted that to himself after that stupid coach Scott came into the picture and used Casey. He remembered feeling angry and shocked that anyone could ever think of being unfaithful to Casey.

He closed his eyes, fighting against himself. If he told her this was a "joke" he would win the bet, but he would hurt her deeper than he ever had before. But if he didn't follow through, then he just revealed a part of himself to Casey that would change the way she would view him. She would see him as a "sweet brother" and that thought alone made him want to tear his arm off and throw it.

He felt his heart racing, and putting on his typical Derek smirk, looked at her and said "Ha you bought that? You really are a sucker," he laughed, and fell back on to the floor, clutching his stomach as if he had just said the biggest joke of his life.

Casey's mind, heart, and breathing stopped all at once. She felt her temper rising, boiling over. She stood up as quick as lightning, "Derek I HATE you, you arrogant, stupid, idiotic jerk!" She could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

Derek continued the charade. "Looks like Space-Case owes me a brand-new sound system". He said got up and crossed his arms, smirked at her, and that did it.

Her voice erupted like a volcano. "Derek, I wish you never existed. I wish you were DEAD!" She screamed and she made her way to the door. Derek covered his startled and hurt reaction with a laugh.

"Casey we are locked in here, there's no getting out." His voice regained his typical Derek tone. "So when should we go shopping?"

Casey stomped all around the room, unable to look at him. She could feel the tears leaking out of her eyes, she paced back and forth. She suddenly put her hand into a fist and banged the wall hard, cracking it open. She put both her hand against the wall, breathing sharply. She lost her cool, and it killed her to know that Derek had won.

She wanted to cry, scream, and break the teeth off that darn smile. She suddenly saw something in the crack she just made. It was a little velvet bag. She reached in and pulled it out. It was the size of her hand, the red velvet smooth in her hands. She heard Derek come up behind her, "What is that?"

Casey ignored him and looked at the bag. There was something inside, she opened it and out came a music box. It looked old. The wood looked a little scratched. There were markings on it, she read it out loud "A Torrid Love Through Time," she read suddenly forgetting the situation she was in with Derek. He took it from her hands and studied it.

"Where do you suppose this came from?" He asked as he studied the words intently.

"Maybe it was the previous owners? But why would it be hidden in a wall? It looks like an antique." Casey commented. "Open it, let's see if still works." She peered over Derek's shoulder as he struggled to get it open.

"It seems to be stuck. " He tried with all his might to lift the top up.

"Maybe it needs a woman's touch." She chuckled softly. She put her hand on top of Derek. He looked at her sharply.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a constricted voice.

"Obviously trying to help you, Derek." She ignored the weird feeling between them and with their hands locked together, they both began to lift the lid. It came up instantly.

There was a golden horse in the center. Beautiful, and small. And suddenly is started to move in little circles, and a haunting melody rang through the cold attic. Derek and Casey stared at each other, both startled. Then there were words, a woman's voice could be heard.

_My Love, how could I express this torrid love_

_I feel every time I look at you_

_Please let me take your hand_

_And we will face the fire together_

_Let's go back to the beginning,_

_And run away with me, not looking back_

_As the world judges our Love_

_I will not let go, you and I belong together_

_It's a torrid love through time_

The voice ended, and the horse stopped spinning. Derek and Casey looked at each other, feeling an intensity growing between them. Then suddenly they both felt their world spinning, and a flash of light went through the whole attic. Derek and Casey closed their eyes, this life was completely forgotten.

Casey opened her eyes and she looked down on the bed she was sleeping on. It was a king-sized bed, covered in silk. She rubbed her eyes, feeling she just woke from a dream. She looked around the room, feeling disoriented.

She looked down and saw she was wearing long cotton pajamas. She got up and heard a knock at the door, "Lady Casey, are you ready for me assist you with your walking dress?"

A voice rang through her room. Casey rubbed her temples, and softly said, "Come in Brenda."

Author's note: Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	2. One Year of Venturi

A Torrid Love Through Time

By: Dasey2020

Disclaimer: Life with Derek is not my own, a truly fictional adaptation of one of my favourite couples.

**I am not a historian, I just love the thought of Dasey in this time period. Also, I know Nora is out of character, but in this time period, her character had to change to fit the time. Please give feedback, do you like this unique time travel style? Let me know.

Chapter 2: One Year of Venturi

Casey suddenly remembered what day it was. She hurriedly got off her bed and welcomed Brenda in.

"Brenda! I need to look spectacular, I cannot believe the day is finally here!" She clapped her hands with excitement.

"Miss Casey, it will be hard to surpass that glow you have." Brenda's large brown eye creased in the corners, as she contemplated the young girl. She had been assigned to her specifically, and she admired her intelligence and wit.

"Brenda, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me "Miss", you know I see you as if you were my aunt." Casey said sternly. She pulled Brenda's arm and took her to the water basin. Her smile could not be contained.

"Today is the day Lady Nora will finally go with you to walk around the city. You have been here one year and apart from going there for large family events, you have barely left this house." Her voice was soft. She handed a towelette to her to dry her face.

Casey nodded with a dashing smile. "It's not my mother's fault, she has just been protective over me. Although George Venturi was a widower, my mother was divorced. She received so much scrutiny over bringing the house of Venturi's reputation down. " She eyed Brenda as she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out an emerald dress, with a large skirt and a shaped bodice, with little capped sleeves.

"Yes, but my lord is a respectful and different man. He never cared what the rest of society said, he loved your mother, and was not afraid to show it." She came over with the dress. She got Casey to stand up and pulled a corset out and began to fasten it behind her.

Casey looked at Brenda in the reflection. She had lost her child several years ago, and the grief had added age to her soulful eyes. Her dark hair was pinned in a tight bun, and her skin had emerged small wrinkles. She couldn't be older than her mother.

Casey made a little noise, and lightly laughed.

"Of course he didn't care, because rules are different for men. It was different for my mother. Women are not seen as individuals. It doesn't matter that she had wealth from her family, she is viewed as damaged collateral. And luckily for me, now I get to be molded in to a much better version of myself." She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Casey, it is not correct for you to say such things. We must know our place." Brenda lifted Casey's arms and pulled the dress over her head. She studied herself in the mirror. The deep green shade made her skin look like ivory. Brenda began to take her long hair and started braiding.

"I will tell you it's been an eye-opening year, and to think being locked in this house wasn't my biggest challenge is one big joke. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined having a scoundrel as my new brother." Casey said with annoyance.

Brenda laughed behind her, "Oh miss, I think your perception of Mister Derek is completely misguided. He's a hard-working man. Sure, he has a lot of growing up to do, he's the same age as you, but he's a diamond in the rough. I can see he sure makes you irritated." She chuckled as she saw Casey grimace.

Brenda's wisdom filled eyes met hers in the mirror. It's as if she could see deep beyond her soul. She realized she complained about her new brother a lot, and seemed Brenda had some opinions she would never dare to say. She took an emerald necklace and put it around her neck.

Casey studied her reflection. Brenda sure did a fantastic job making her look perfect. Suddenly Casey's mind replayed the last year, wishing for her previous life.

* * *

It had been a year and three months since Nora Macdonald had met George Venturi, Chicago's best judge. The Macdonald family lived in New York, and after a hard year of Nora's name being in the mouth of everyone for her shameful past, Nora and her daughters decided to take a trip to Chicago to visit her sister, Chelsea.

One night she went to the opera with her sister and met George Venturi. He had the seat next to her, and they fell in love at first sight. Their courtship had been short, and it wasn't long before Casey and Lizzie were summoned by their mother.

"Casey and Lizzie, I have some news." Her eyes sparkled, and Casey and Lizzie looked at each other, completely perplexed at that happiness that had been missing for so long since the divorce. "I met a wonderful man; his name is George Venturi. We have decided to marry," she said with a large smile.

Casey looked at her mother, shocked, and turned to see her little sister mirror her expression. "What do you mean you will marry? We have been in Chicago for three days, mother!" She stood up quickly, looking at her mother intently. "I have barely gone outside, yet you are betrothed?"

"Casey, I will not allow you to speak to me in such a tone. I do not have to answer to you, or to anyone for that matter. Not only is George the most wonderful man, and I love him, we will be taken in to the home of the most powerful man in Chicago. This can only be good for us, my dear." Nora's tone was harsh, but her eyes softened.

"Casey, please. We have been living in secrecy from the public eye for a whole year, this will bring the end to our family's misfortune." Nora had walked away, leaving Casey and Lizzie alone in their thoughts.

Casey had no choice in the matter, and during those three months, she found out information about George through her cousin Victoria.

"Casey, your family is merging with the most important family of Chicago, and along with George who is a widower, you will be introduced to George's two sons, and youngest daughter." Victoria looked at her with awe.

"Victoria, I need you to find out as much as you can about George's sons and daughter. You know I need to be prepared!" Casey felt anxious, she never did well with changes.

Victoria had smiled mischievously, and then she said, "I don't need to, I already know who they are." She sat down in front of a wide-eyed Casey. "Derek, he's the oldest son and he is eighteen, Edwin is the same age as Lizzie only ten years old, and Marty is a bright-eyed five-year-old."

"What else can you tell me about them?" Casey asked, she felt her heart beat a little faster.

"Casey, you have no idea who Derek Venturi is do you?" Victoria's eyes sparkled and looked completely enamored. "Derek is known around this city for being the most handsome bachelor, he is charismatic, and intelligent in his own way. His father made sure the manor had plenty of land for him to work with. I have heard he's good with his hands." She gave Casey a wink. "It is hard to believe he is only twenty-two now, hasn't even hit full maturity and he's highly coveted by nearly all young unmarried women."

Casey smiled. "Well I suppose if he takes after George, then he must be a decent young man."

Victoria laughed, hard, tears almost came out of her eyes. Casey looked at her, completely confused.

"Oh Casey, your new brother is the biggest rake of this town. He has a reputation for wooing, conquering, and never fully committing to any woman in this city. He is a heartbreaker." Victoria watched her cousin processing the information.

"You are telling me, I will have to be associated to this pompous scoundrel?" Casey shrieked. She already could not stand him.

"Well, I can tell you that if he ever chased me down, I just couldn't say no." Victoria's voice came out a little husky.

"Victoria, put yourself together. Have some dignity, he is obviously not worth the heartache! "Casey stomped off, absolutely disgusted with the thought of having to be _Derek's_ new sister.

She avoided meeting George's family, but the inevitable happened. The wedding day had come. Her mother was a nervous wreck, and during the long carriage ride, Casey remained quiet. Her head had been swimming. Surely her new life as a Venturi, couldn't possibly be that bad?

Francis, the carriage driver, helped them down. Casey had put her arm around her younger sister, and they both hugged, sensing each others' nerves.

"Casey, Lizzie, let's go please. George is waiting." Nora walked ahead of them, waving her hand to get them to follow promptly.

Casey's eyes filled with wonder as she took in the trees and walked slowly along the stone path that lead to the most beautiful manor she had ever seen. It was massive, with grey cobblestone. Beautiful windows could be seen from where she stood. She could hear the workers humming around her. To her left she saw the most beautiful garden; the colours bursting through, flowers she had never seen before all stood so proudly, reaching for the sun. She would make sure to explore to her heart's content immediately.

After what seemed like an eternity, Casey finally arrived at the front of the home. Nora looked nervous and Casey stood beside her giving her arm a small squeeze. Lizzie came beside Casey, "Casey have you ever seen something so big before? Our house seemed like a palace to me, but this makes our previous home look like a hut," she smiled up at her big sister.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Out came George Venturi, a dashing smile covering his tan, golden complexion. His long blond hair caught the sunlight. He looked at them and bowed with respect.

"Lady Casey, Lady Lizzie, you are both so welcome." He said sweetly with an infectious laugh. Casey thought he seemed to be a good man, and despite the circumstance, the way her mother looked at him made her feel secure.

Next came out Edwin, a dark haired boy the same height as Lizzie. He looked at them and said courteously, "Nice to meet such beautiful sisters." He spoke with the maturity of an older man. He looked at Lizzie and said, "I will finally have someone my age to play with!"

Lizzie flashed a smile, and shyly nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you, Edwin!" Casey beamed at him.

George introduced Marty, his five-year-old daughter. She was so beautiful with her dark hair and clear eyes and had the cheekiest smile she'd ever seen. She ran to them giving each of them a big hug.

Lizzie and Casey laughed. Casey felt so much at ease. George then looked back at someone. "Derek come out here now!"

Casey looked down at her feet, so unenthused about meeting her new brother.

She heard a deep laugh, and the voice said "Old man, could you be more nervous? Go get some rum, I insist." That voice was playful, deep, and inviting.

She finally dared to look up. Derek was tall, with dark hair that was tied back and brown eyes. He had a dashing, lopsided smile, that she reluctantly considered charming. His eyes danced, as he took in his new mother and two sisters. He slowly turned his gaze to Casey.

Casey couldn't help but look at him. His smile grew bigger, and his demeanor was relaxed and casual. He wore a white shirt, suspenders and pants. He clearly had come back from working and hadn't changed yet.

Casey realized she was staring and smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you, Derek." Her voice sounded small to her own ears. Derek leaned against the door post and regarded her, she felt her cheeks going pink from such an obvious stare down from him.

His voice suddenly broke through the moment, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He said mockingly, a smirk forming on his mouth.

Nora and George looked at each other, shocked. Casey could not believe what she had just heard, she could feel her face turning red as she attempted to conceal her embarrassment. The next word flew out before she could properly reason.

"De-rek!" she shouted angrily. He laughed, and she had to contain herself from saying anything more un-lady like.

Nora looked at Casey with a shocked expression,."Casey that is no way to speak to a man, ever!"

Her eyes shot to her mother and then to Derek. "Well I honestly don't see a man, that's a boy, clearly." She added, flailing her arms. Derek's evil smirk did not waver as he watched her.

"Turns out, your personality is _just_ as hideous, good thing you are kept indoors. Couldn't be associated with such an odd _creature_ like you." He laughed and cocked his eyebrow up and, if it were possible his smile broadened.

George gave Derek a whack on the back. "Derek, you will apologize to your sister, NOW!" His good-nature essence dissipated.

"It's okay, George. I am a tough girl, I am unbothered. " Casey said quickly. She didn't want to be in the presence of this complete douche any longer.

Derek gave her a short nod, walked past her, nudged her shoulder and walked towards the stable. He looked back at her, threw his hands up and said, "Welcome to the family, Princess."

Casey watched in disbelief as he sauntered off. _This couldn't be my life, please wake up Casey_ she thought as she watched Derek become a speck in the distance. The wedding day was a complete blur, all she remembered was avoiding Derek like the black plague.

That year became a nightmare for Casey. No matter how large the manor was, she could never be far away enough from Derek. He would make fun of her appearance all the time. That didn't stop there, eventually Derek began playing foolish games with her. She once went to bed and to her shock, found soil all over her bed! She had to be thoroughly washed by Brenda repeatedly to get the dirt off her. Another time he had snuck into her room again and put honey all over her drawers. She had been horrified to no end to know he looked through her undergarments.

They constantly fought, and he seemed to take delight in her anger. He also liked to embarrass her in front of his best friend, Ralph. He seemed like a sweet boy, unlike Derek. Which is why it angered her to no end to hear him mock her in his presence. Her reputation was already in shambles, she didn't need Derek making her seem even more undesirable.

Nora had also changed a lot. She quickly became aware that despite marrying such a respected man, she was still seen with judgement, and it cascaded down to her daughters. She was hard on Casey, and would no longer let her write her poetry and stories, sing songs, and dance. Her whole world centered over making her daughters become _true_ women of society. She would make sure they didn't live to see the scrutiny she faced. She had no choice but to keep them away from the rest of the world, and it was a truly isolating time. Lizzie had also faced her mother's scrutiny, and immediately told her she was no longer a child and brought tutors to teach her Latin and French.

As the judgment and hysteria started to dissipate in the city, and other new scandals occurred, Nora eventually gave into Casey's insistent begging to take her to the city. She wanted to see and experience the culture, she wanted to see the world outside the manor.

"Oh Miss Casey, are you ok?" Brenda broke through her thoughts. Casey gave her a confident smile, and she heard a knock on the door.

"Casey, come down everyone's waiting for you. We are starving." She heard Lizzie shout through the door. Casey laughed and quickly stood up.

She opened her door, to find Lizzie had already left. She walked down the corridor, taking in the dazzling chandelier that hung from the ceiling, a diamond that shone over the staircase. She made her way to the living room and found everyone sitting there, including Derek. She avoided looking at him as she sat down.

"Well, if it isn't her highness, Princess Casey finally sitting down to eat with the common villagers, we have been waiting long enough." Derek quipped as he took a bite off a roll of bread. She shot him a look over the table, and he smirked at her, forming his mouth to an open smile, his tongue flicking against his mouth.

Derek could not resist, as he looked at her red complexion, he tried his best not to stare. _Casey looks stunning in her green dress, but no way would I tell her that_ , he thought.

Casey shifted her attention to the rest of the table. With a big grin, she turned her attention to Nora. "Mom today couldn't be any better to go in to the city. It's beautiful out right now."

Nora smiled a little but did not meet her eyes. Casey heard Lizzie talking to Edwin and Marty was lovingly holding her hand.

Lizzie poked Casey in the ribs. "Guess what Casey, Edwin is going to teach me how to do archery," she exclaimed.

"Lizzie, that sounds like fun!" Casey smiled adoringly at her sister.

"Lizzie, that is not a suitable sport for a young girl." Nora interrupted.

"Sweetheart." George said softly, "It's okay, it's just one day of fun, let her. "

"Oh, I don't know George, that's how it starts. Innocent curiosity and before we know, Lizzie will become the top archer in the world, " Nora chuckled.

"Mom, I am sure that won't happen," Lizzie reassured her, although the thought of her becoming the best women archer made her heart giddy.

Derek suddenly took his attention off his empty plate. " Nora, don't you have something to tell Casey?" He gave Casey a big grin.

Casey stared at her mom, waiting for her to meet her gaze.

"Casey, something has come up." She was fixated on a piece of kale on her plate. "I won't be able to take you into Chicago."

"Mom! I knew you would do this, what reason could there possibly be to postpone, _again."_ Casey could feel the herself becoming emotional.

"Casey, in one week we will be throwing a cotillion here in the manor." She looked at her daughter apologetically, "I have a lot of work to do, in such a small-time frame."

Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. " A cotillion, why?" She asked with exasperation.

Derek interrupted. "Well, it looks like they are finally brave enough to introduce you to society." He laughed quietly. "They need to make sure you don't become a lonely hag."

Casey normally would retort with anger at what Derek said, but she was too shocked to react like herself.

"Oh, I see," she breathed. She looked down at her food, her appetite gone. The twinkle of excitement no longer evident in Casey's eyes. "I guess I should have known this would happen soon."

Derek felt a little guilty for being the one to break it to her, but not enough to _console_ her.

"Casey, dear," Nora said sweetly, "You knew that day would come, I have been preparing you all year for this." She looked at Derek quickly, and then back at Casey. "As for your outing, I have come up with an alternate solution."

Casey perked up and looked at her mother, looking like she had just won something precious.

"Ok, I accept an alternate." Casey's eyes danced in the light, and Derek looked at her with discreet awe.

He smirked. "Casey, it looks like I will be your chaperone , it's not like I don't have anything better to do."

Casey's eyes went wide with horror. "Oh no, no, no, mom tell me that's not true!"

"Casey, it will be okay. It's a better idea than me going with you. Derek is respected in Chicago, which means no one would dare to humiliate you, " Nora gave her an encouraging smile.

"I think that is a great idea, it's time that Casey is viewed as a true Venturi." George added, with a sweet glance her way.

Casey looked at Derek. He was challenging her with his eyes to refuse. However, Casey was no weakling, and nothing would make her happier than to ruin his plans for the day and have him escort her through the city. She could already imagine his bored expression.

"Ok, I accept." she threw a dazzling smile at Derek.

He immediate sat back in his chair, his face wiped of his usual Derekness, his eyes round. "Really?" He was completely surprised.

"Yes, now hurry up let's go. I have a day of walking and exploring to do." She walked towards the door. She looked back for a moment seeing Derek look like he had been struck by lightning. He quickly concealed it and smirked as he followed her out.

Once at the carriage, Francis helped her inside. She sat with perfect posture. All she had to do was simply ignore Derek, and she was sure he would avoid her at all costs.

Derek came in and sat beside her. He looked annoyed at the situation, and crossed his arms throwing a tantrum with his body language.

The carriage began to move promptly, and Casey sat in complete silence. She was a dreamer and she was just too excited to finally see this city.

As the silence drew out, Derek watched Casey from the corner of his eye. She looked peacefully ahead, a smile permanently placed on her lips. He caught himself looking at her mouth, a little entranced. He thought back to the first time he saw her on those steps lead up to front of the door. She had worn a light pink dress, her brown hair braided and cascaded over one shoulder. He noticed her piercing blue eyes, and the moment she smiled, his heart thudded inside his chest. _Of course, his new sister had to the be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen,_ he thought bitterly. He was used to women easily falling for him, and he had an easy time charming them. And now stood before him, not only a beautiful woman, but the only one that was completely off limits. His stomach flipped. All he had was an insult, and if her physical beauty wasn't stunning enough, when she spoke with that angry look, confidence and lack of self-control he knew he was in _deep_ trouble.

Casey suddenly turned to him in the carriage, interrupting his thinking.

"Derek why are you staring at me?" she asked with agitation in her voice.

Derek snapped out of it, and quickly smirked at her. He looked down over her body, and she tensed. "Oh nothing, just wondering why you want to look like a dreadful ogre, green is so not your colour," he said with a chuckle.

"De-rek!" she shouted, completely flustered. "You are such an idiotic fool! Can you please just sit there, and leave me alone?" She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away from her.

"Woah, violence from such a classy girl?" Derek said looking out his window, trying to mask his reaction to her touching him. "You clearly aren't ready for society."

"I am surprised no one has locked you up, Derek. You are a menace to females all over the world." Casey retorted. "God only knows what they see in you." She crossed her arms, looking at him defiantly.

"Would you like me to show you why they fall down at my feet?" Without missing a beat, he grabbed Casey's gloved hand and gave her a real smile. It exuded confidence, warmth, and his brown eyes softened. Casey looked at him with horror.

"What do you think you're doing, you pig!"

Derek ignored her, and continue to smile at her, the effect causing her to feel dizzy. Then to her revulsion, he slowly put his lips on her hand and kissed it. Never breaking eye contact.

She couldn't breathe, and she searched her mind for a quick retort, but she fumbled, unable to break the spell she was cast under.

Derek couldn't believe he had just kissed his sister's hand to prove a point, but he concealed his own blush by dropping her hand. He made a big show of wiping his mouth and muttered " _T_ _hat_ was gross."

Casey just glared at him. Struggling to recover from her lack of breath. "I still don't see it," she said jokingly, although her voice cracked.

Derek gave her a look, of " _yeah right_ ," and looked ahead. The carriage sauntered on, and the bumps of the road caused Derek and Casey to frequently bump into one another.

They both looked out their windows, both flinching as their arms touched. Casey needed this carriage to arrive _now_ , being this close to Derek caused her irritation to grow, and she could only handle so much of him in a day. Yet there she was, willingly letting him chaperone her. _This may have been a mistake, but it's too late to back down now,_ she thought and briefly shook her head, pushing away all thoughts of Derek.

Author's note: Please let me know if you enjoyed these two chapters! 


	3. The Bet

Disclaimer: Life with Derek is not my own, truly fictional adaptation of one of my favorite couples. **I loved starting to create parallel moments between real life and the world they are currently in. I wanted Derek and Casey to be as similar with one another as they would be in their regular lives. Please give feedback, as it helps with my planning for this story-Thanks!

* * *

Derek stared as his new sister walked through the city with her eyes sparkling like little jewels. He had never seen somebody so passionate about the world around them, most women he met seemed to have very specific interests, all surrounding on how to marry into the upper class. It was refreshing to see Casey glow over taking in the culture, art, and the people. She seemed to walk as if she was on a cloud, completely in a world of her own. Her smile radiated, and Derek could not stop looking at her, and found himself feeling just as excited about their surroundings.

"Casey, you are moving like a sloth, we will never make it through the city at this pace. " He complained. "I have plenty of work to do at the manor, move it princess," he pleaded as he stopped and looked behind him to see Casey staring at a building.

"Derek, please, it wouldn't kill you to become more cultured." She chuckled, "You could learn something from this building."

"Please, enlighten me how this forsaken building could possibly teach me anything," he said coming beside her and looking down at her with confusion.

Casey did not stop looking at the building and softly responded.

"Just because it's abandoned and falling apart doesn't mean it's less valuable. Just because something seems broken doesn't mean it's not worthy of love. Are we all so easily disposable? Is that what will happen to me once I marry, have children and grow old? " Casey looked up at Derek. "We are all here one moment, breathing, beautiful and striking and before we know it, the light goes out. And no one will ever remember the beauty you had before, all they will see is the dust of a previous life."

Derek stared at Casey. He couldn't believe how smart she was. How was all that wisdom living behind those dazzling eyes? He wanted to just close his eyes and listen to her talk forever.

"Cat caught your tongue, Der?" She giggled.

"No, just thinking you need to find a hobby." He smirked, crossing his arms. "Loneliness has caused your mind to become eccentric. How will you ever find a husband being that _peculiar_?"

Casey's cheeks suddenly became pinched, as if she was trying to not get angry. "Derek, what's wrong with a woman being more than just a household item? We are more than just a visual commodity, we have a soul and mind, and it's time you wake up and grow up!" She started to walk fast. Of course Derek would ruin this for her, he was so infuriating!

She heard him coming up behind her. "There's nothing wrong with any of that, except you take it to a complete other level of bizzare. I am trying to save you from yourself, at this rate you will become a spinster."

Casey stopped walking and shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Well, let me tell you something Derek. I would rather die alone, than have someone completely foolish by my side, like you!"

Her biting words made him flinch and quickly covered that up with a laugh. "Your temper is just another reason why I worry for you; your poor husband will end up dead if he ever attempts to contradict you."

Casey's mood was dissipating quicker than she'd liked to admit. Why was Derek always insulting her? She looked at him as they kept a brisk pace, and noticed he kept eyeing several young women. It seemed to be reciprocated. Every single young woman walking past would give him a flirty smile, or just stop and stare it him. It aggravated her to no end, because honestly besides his so-called "charms", there was nothing there worth falling for.

Casey was too distracted and suddenly ran into an older man, and he fell.

"Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry, sir! I didn't see you." Casey stumbled off balance, falling down beside him. She could hear Derek laughing beside her as she quickly got up and tried helping the man.

"Get away from me! " The man barked, pulling his arm away and walked around her.

"Way to go, Clumsy, " Derek said laughing, as he took in Casey's blush.

"Derek, can you please just be quiet? " Casey shouted, elbowing Derek in the ribs. He yelped, as they shuffled to one side of the road. "Also, I ran into him because I noticed you ogling those women, you are despicable, they are more than just beautiful faces!"

Derek grinned at her. "Why do you care what I do with my eyes, Clumsy?"

"I don't care what you _do,_ Derek." She huffed as she continued walking, unable to look at Derek's silly smirk any longer. "You just represent the majority of men, and it sickens me."

Derek stopped her suddenly, putting his hand on her back. She froze.

"Case, you don't even know me, how do you know I am so awful?" He was looking into her eyes, and she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

Casey pulled away from him, "I know enough. I have heard plenty about your little adventures, and how you leave every single woman heart broken." _Why am I getting so worked up over this?_

"To be fair they all know I am not a romantic, and I always tell them I have no intention of marrying anyone right now." Derek explained, giving her a withering, stony look. "I have never forced any of them to be involved with me."

They were standing on the side of the road, intensely staring at each other. Derek didn't know why he wanted so badly to change her opinion of him, and it startled him.

"Derek, you have to know that on some level, they truly don't mean what they say. I am sure they all had hoped they'd be the one to make you change your ways." Casey looked down at her hands, needing to break the connection.

"Well, that's their problem, not mine. It's not my fault they want me so intensely." There was a hint of a smile in his voice. She didn't know how to respond to that. "Come on Case, let's go eat. I'm starving."

At the mention of food, Casey regained her usual excitement. "Oh Derek, please take me somewhere good, I am a lady after all."

"Well of course, what should we have some tea and light appetizers for the queen?" Derek mocked.

"Why do you keep making jokes of me being royal? I do occasionally have a wild side."

At this, Derek turned to her and laughed loudly. "Oh come on, you are such a princess. No way you have a wild side. You're way too proper." His brown eyes sizzled with challenge.

Casey glared at him hotly. She looked around her and suddenly started walking away from Derek, quickly.

He watched her make her way to a Casino and stopped right in front of it. "Well, would a princess go in there?" She baited.

Derek bolted after her and before he knew it, he held her arm. "You are not going in there, Casey."

"Oh yes I am. I want to see what goes on in a place like that." Casey pulled her arm away and made a move to open the door, but Derek blocked her.

"Casey there's no way you're going in there. I don't say it because I care, because honestly if you disappeared it would make my life so much easier. However, Nora would have my head on a platter for letting her little princess' reputation go through the mud as a worldly woman."

Derek could not let her in a place like that, he knew the kind of men that were in there, and they would take one look at her and before anything could be done, she would be groped by strangers.

"Oh Derek, since when are you a protective brother?" Casey chimed in, giving him a look of defiance.

At the mention of the word "brother", Derek changed his mind. "You know what, I don't care what happens to you. Go ahead." He was bluffing, but he had no choice.

Casey turned around and gingerly opened the door to the loud casino. Derek's eyes went round as he saw her disappear into a cloud of black smoke. His feet moved without his knowledge, and his heart thumped in his chest as he saw Casey talking to a gentleman on a stool, drinking a pint. The man's eyes shone with intense interest as Casey spoke.

"Casey." Derek announced as he stood beside her. "Come, let me show you the billiard room." He tugged on her arm insistently.

"Derek, can't you see I'm busy talking to this man?" Casey gave him a smirk as she returned her attention to the man. He saw Derek and immediately got up and walked away. There were very few that could rival Derek Venturi for the attention of a lady, and he sure was not going to humiliate himself.

"Derek, he just saw you and walked away? You're not that intimidating." She joked giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"It has nothing to do with strength, my name gives me the upper hand." He rubbed his neck anxiously. "Okay Case, here's the deal. We'll stay, we can eat, we can play billiard but there is no way you will gamble, ok? I am terrified of your mother." He shivered.

Casey nodded in agreement and they went to sit down. Within a short time, they were eating red meat, potatoes and Derek agreed to share one pint with her. "You will not get more than half a pint, I hardly want to be carrying your ample body around town," he quipped as he ate.

"De-rek, are you calling me ample?" Casey almost choked on her food, and then glared at him.

He just grinned, loving the look of animosity she was giving him, because it was better than her not giving him any attention at all. How he savored those looks.

"Well, you are scrawny, so there's no way you could even carry me," she retorted with a smile. "Are you sure you even work on the land? Because it looks like you sit being fanned by your workers all day."

"Oh, you know I am not scrawny, I would take off my shirt to show you but in a place like this I rather not get that sort of attention." Derek kidded.

Casey laughed. He couldn't believe it, her laughter sounded so melodic and sweet, so angelic. He just looked at her, shaking his head with a smile. When they finished eating, they went to the billiard room. They pushed their way through a multitude of people, and they made their way to the table. Derek explained the rules of the game and Casey watched him studiously as he showed her how to set up the pole and how to strike the white ball to get other balls into the sockets.

"That looks easy, " Casey bantered excitedly.

"Alright, Clumsy, show me your best moves." He moved away and leaned up against the wall.

Casey tried hitting the white ball and missed several times. She avoided looking at Derek. She couldn't take seeing that look of glee on his face at seeing her fail. She finally hit the white ball and barely made any distance. Derek chuckled and came up behind her.

"Here let me show you," he said softly. Casey tensed up when she felt him put his arms around her body and placed his hands over hers. She jerked up, accidently banging her head on his chest.

"Easy, Princess." His voice was velvety and deep. She fought against the urge to lean against him.

"Derek, you don't need to show me this way. I am quite capable of doing this on my own." She rolled her eyes, but then she stiffened as she felt his breath near her ear.

"You are such a liar." He moved in again and placed his hands on hers. He brought her arm back, and with a perfect glide hit the white ball, and hit two balls in at once.

"Wow, that was so incredible, Derek!" Casey beamed as he moved away from her. Derek softly chuckled, trying to savour the memory of Casey's adoration as he watched her attempt on her own.

She got one ball in and jumped up and down, saying to herself "Way to go, Casey!"

Derek had never seen a lady behave this way. Not only was she jumping around in a dress, she was giving herself little cheers. He found it so endearing and had to stop himself from full out smiling at her. She then stopped and started to blush as she caught Derek looking at her.

"Sorry," she breathed. "I guess I had forgotten what it's like to be out in the real world."

"Hey, you are giving me even more reasons to laugh at you, it's okay." He liften one eyebrow up, and he shrugged. "Didn't think it was possible for you to be stranger." He said it in such a gentle tone, that although he was insulting her, it somehow came out sounding sweet.

Suddenly an animated voice broke through the casino. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the floor is now open for anyone to come up and sing. Our pianist, Giovani, knows how to play any song. You don't even have to hit the right notes, it's all for fun."

Casey made her way closer to the stage and sat down, Derek followed and sat beside her. The announcer looked through out the dark room, and people were busy gambling, drinking and eating. No one seemed interested.

Derek leaned in and whispered in Casey's ear. "Just imagine how bad a drunk person sounds singing, Case, let's go please."

Casey turned to look at Derek, and she gave him a mischievous look. She got up quickly and before Derek could say or do anything she was up at the front.

"Sir, I would like to sing, " she said with a large smile. The announcer nods to her and she goes to the pianist. She whispers a song to him, and he politely nods. Derek wanted to go up and pull her from the stage, clearly, she had drunk too much, and this was not Casey at all.

The piano music started all too soon, and Derek had no choice but to sit and pray that she didn't make a fool of herself. Casey looked around the room as if everyone there was good and worthy of her. He could only hope she would ever look at him like that. And then, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. If Casey's laugh was angelic, her singing was beyond this universe. It was sweet, and beautiful. The words falling out in a melodious flow, as she sang about loving someone forbidden. Derek grappled with the words, her voice, her beauty and was completely captured by her. Suddenly, Casey looked at him while singing, and her eyes became a blaze of fire and adoration as she sang "I'd do anything for you." Derek couldn't even muster a smirk. When it was done, there was no sound in the room. She had completely put the whole room under her spell. There was thunderous clapping, and people whistled saying, "What a beauty!" When Casey looked at Derek, he gave her a little grimace as if he'd just eaten something sour. Casey smiled.

Then out of the corner of the room, a woman came out of the shadows. Her words were slurred, "Well if it isn't the daughter of that prostitute Nora Macdonald." The silence punctured the room as she continued. "Looks like her daughter is just as much as a floozy," she cackled.

Everyone started laughing with her and shouting "Floozy!" Casey looked mortified.

Derek was frozen and didn't know what to do. The waiter comes to him.

"Didn't she come with you Mister Derek? Isn't she your sister?" He nodded, and as Casey began to fumble down the stage, he went up and spoke up in a loud voice.

"Excuse me everyone, I am Derek Venturi." The room stopped, you could barely hear a cricket. "Now I am no fan of my sister, she has the voice of a bag of cats, but she is nonetheless, my sister. If anyone as so much as speaks about this incident to anyone, I will see to it that my father, George Venturi locks up every one of you that has even thought of speaking ill of Lady Casey." Derek paused as he looked at her with hand on her forehead as if she would pass out, her eyes watery from tears. He couldn't bear the sight, so he continued, "I don't care much for her, but I do know her mother is one very classy lady and deserves everyone's respect. Now go back to your gamble, and forget we were here." With that final statement, he got off the stage, and grabbed Casey by the arm and pulled her to the exit.

Derek walked quietly in front of Casey, moving hastily. Casey could not believe that Derek had defended her in front of all those people. She was in shock but sped up.

"Derek," she called, "Wait." She made her way in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and stopped him. She looked up at him, trying to read his expression. He was blank. She shyly smiled at him. "Thank you."

Derek scowled. "You really think I did that for you?" He scoffed. "I did it because my reputation was going away quickly with your clumsy performance!" He watched Casey's eyes go wide.

"Oh'." She whispered, still maintaining eye contact. "I don't care what the reason was, I am still thankful you saved me." She stood up on her toes and softly laid a kiss on his cheek.

Derek's heart stopped as he pushed her back roughly, his eyes darkening. "What are you doing, ogre? Get away from me." He grimaced and Casey's smile did not waver, her eyes soft.

"Just this once I'll forgive your insults." She walked beside him, looking ahead. She would be lying if she said she didn't care about his insults and the reason why he stood up for her, but just the tone in which he spoke made her believe he truly meant to stand up for her _. I suppose Derek can be redeemed after all_ , she thought.

Derek couldn't believe Casey had just kissed him. He tried to act like it was repulsing, but, he had never felt such a strong reaction by such a chaste kiss in his entire life. _What is wrong with me_?

"Thank you for letting me have some fun in there, also." Casey said dreamily, "It was surprisingly exciting."

"You didn't even gamble, that's usually what those casinos are for, Casey." He sounded distracted.

"You're right, I did not. But Maybe next time I will, it sure looked enthralling. I can see why people do it."

They had entered a beautiful park, trees, flowers, and miles of green engulfed them. Derek led Casey to a bench, and they sat down. He turned to her and smirked suddenly.

"Want to do a gamble of our own?" He gave her the cheekiest look. His games were so juvenile, but he somehow made it sound like the most thrilling act. It was impossible to deny him.

Casey's eyes sparkled as she nodded. "How does it work?"

He casually put his hands behind his head, leaning back. "I make a gamble about you, and you make a gamble about me. If either of us loses, we must do something for the other person." He looked at her, waiting to respond.

"Okay, Derek I'll go first." She thought deeply. She looked off into the distance and Derek couldn't help but feel his heart race at the thought of gambling with Casey. "I bet that you can't get a woman to take an interest in you using the insults you give me." She gave him a toothy grin. "If I lose, I promise to do anything you ask of me."

Derek was amazed by Casey's boldness. "Alright, if you lose, you must clean my room for a week." Casey nodded in agreement. "And as for my gamble, I bet you couldn't get a man from the upper class to be your escort for the Cotillion by the end of today. If I lose, I will bring you breakfast in bed every morning, for a whole week. What do you say?" He watched as Casey chewed her bottom lip, her eyes glittering.

"I accept, Derek Venturi." Casey offered her hand, and Derek lazily looked down over her, and shook her hand, sealing the deal.

Casey could have never imagined her first time out of the manor this way. _How did my outing become about proving Derek wrong?_ She thought with a sudden realization of surprise. She walked behind Derek as he looked around for a young woman, she needed to be able to hear him using the same type of insults she received. Casey was sure there was no way anyone could fall for the "great Derek" she had come to know. Her eyes watched his back as he walked. She was wrong about calling him scrawny, that was far from the truth. His shoulders looked powerful. She felt mesmerized by his confident stride, which she supposed showed a different level of strength she was unfamiliar with. What would it be like to be so care free?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Casey!"

Derek turned around to see where the voice came from and Casey was surprised to see her cousin Victoria.

"Well hello Miss Venturi, I can't recall the last time we saw each other!" She moved in to Casey and gave her a big hug.

Casey's eyes filled with happiness seeing her cousin. She was told ever since they were little girls that they were both similar in appearance. They both had similar eyes, same shade of hair, and the same type of body. Victoria's eyes went to Derek who had come up right behind Casey and smiled at her dashingly.

"Oh, hello Mister Venturi." Victoria muttered softly. A slight blush appearing on her face. Derek nodded, and turned to his sister.

"Casey, aren't you going to introduce us?" Derek said with an intrigued look, and an unsavory smile . Casey knew right away what he was up to. She shook her head and glared at Derek.

"Fine if you won't, I will. Apparently, the cat has caught her tongue, " Derek said as he came forward slightly, moving closer to Victoria. Casey watched in horror as he gave her a blistering smile. Victoria smiled warmly in return.

"What is going on with the genetics of the MacDonald's, did you all have a deformed father?" He asked Victoria with a huge smile.

Victoria's smile disappeared and turned to look at Casey, her eyes wide. In that moment, Victoria seemed to understand he only thought to say that because he wanted to irritate Casey. It wouldn't be completely odd to assume he could be attracted to her but knows he shouldn't do anything about it, so he's treating her as a young boy treats a little girl he likes: by annoying and making jokes about them. _Even if Derek's doing this to irritate Casey, there is no way I should give up a chance to speak to him. This is a once in a lifetime experience,_ she thought _. And maybe once his affections move on from Casey, he could see me as a valuable romantic possibility._

"De-rek!" Casey shouted at him, punching him on the shoulder. Victoria caught the smile Derek gave Casey and knew there was something there.

"Casey, it's alright," Victoria said calmly. She looked so composed, Casey couldn't believe it. Victoria turned her attention to Derek, fluttered her eyelashes, and purred "Well aren't you a delight? Pleasure to meet you, Derek Venturi."

Casey's mouth fell open, in shock. She stared at the nightmare in front of her: Victoria and Derek gazing into each other's eyes.

"Victoria, please tell me you are pulling my leg. Derek's completely heartless; how could you possibly be so nice to him?"

Derek turned to look at Casey, mouthing "I won," before offering Victoria his arm. Victoria looked at Casey and gave her an apoplectic look as she took his arm. "Sorry, Casey. I don't see that." She looped her arm through Derek's.

Casey could not believe this, her stomach made flips as she registered what was happening. Derek smirked at her. "Casey, I'll just talk to Victoria for a moment. I will be back, go sit over there." He said smugly, pointing a finger to the bench.

"Der-rek!" Casey shouted. "You are supposed to be my chaperone, you can't just leave me!" Casey's cheeks went red with anger.

"Oh, I am sure you will be okay for a moment, drama queen. It's not like I am going across town, I am just sitting on the next bench. " He laughed as he walked away, Victoria looking back at her with an excited smile.

They made their way to the next bench, and immediately saw them talking, Derek moving closer to her cousin. Casey felt like a fool. Why did she make that stupid gamble? Her stomach was flipping, her heart beating out of her chest watching her cousin flirt with Derek. He would make sure Derek didn't break his cousin's heart, she would make sure it was the last thing he did! She crossed her arms, and watched with anger, and to her surprise felt a twinge of jealousy. Derek would look over to at her once in awhile, his brown eyes laughing at her.

Casey looked around her, trying with all her might to not pay attention to them any longer. She suddenly saw a young man, dressed impeccably. She lit up as she realized who it was: Ralph! He was looking at his pocket watch, it looked like he was waiting for someone. Casey turned to see Derek and her cousin were deeply engrossed in conversation, so she got up and walked the short distance to the gate of the park.

Ralph was the son of a senator, and he was so sweet, and had a lot more maturity than Derek did. It was a wonder how they could even be friends. Ralph was serious, and from what he understood he didn't play around with other girls. He had a strong work ethic, and she always saw him around the manor with his face in a book, reading.

"Well hello, Ralph!" Casey beamed at him, and he looked up in surprise.

"Lady Casey." He said with surprise, "What are you doing here?" He bowed with respect, and Casey thought dimly at how nice it felt to be regarded this way.

"Well my mother finally let me out." She laughed. "Derek is with me, though no way she would let me be by myself."

Ralph laughed lightly, looking around for Derek.

"Oh, don't bother looking for him Ralph. He's conquering yet another woman, and of course that woman is my cousin." She threw Ralph a false smile, and he just nodded.

"He never changes, does he?" Ralph said with tilt of his eyebrow. "Derek will be an ancient man and still be chasing after any woman that will have him."

Casey nodded as she suddenly remembered the gamble. "Hey, Ralph. I have a bit of a silly favour to ask you." She looked down a little sheepishly.

"Anything for you, my Lady." He was so respectful, although his eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

"Well, I don't know too many people. As you know I am quite sheltered." She watched him closely, thinking for a moment that this may be a good idea, getting to know Ralph better. "My mother is throwing me a Cotillion in one week. I assume she will want my escort to be a fine man from the upper class. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me?"

Ralph's eyes went round with disbelief, and then broke in a big smile. "Lady Casey, the honour would be all mine." He took Casey's hand in his and kissed gently. She vaguely thought how dull it felt compared to when Derek kissed her hand.

"Thank you so much, Ralph."

Derek had been talking to Victoria for some time, and it wasn't long before he realized that her physical resemblance to Casey was the only fascinating thing about her. Her personality wasn't as combative, nor did she argue with him. She just seemed…too normal. When he looked in the direction where Casey had been, he saw the bench was empty.

He shot up, mumbling "Excuse me, Victoria." She saw the way he looked around rampantly for Casey. He looked completely concerned, more than a brother should.

Derek felt frantic, and then he saw Casey walking towards him with Ralph, of all people! Derek's eyes shot from Casey to Ralph and noticed with astonishment that Casey had her arm looped around his arm.

"Hi Derek," she said with a winning smile. Derek's heart fluttered in his chest, completely frozen. "Meet my escort to the ball, Ralph."


	4. All the Jealousy

Disclaimer: Life with Derek is not my own, a truly fictional adaptation of one of my favorite couples.

* * *

"Derek is a complete jerk!" Casey exclaimed as she fell back on her bed.

Brenda went beside her bed and sat down, letting her know she was there for her. Casey looked tired, exhausted, and her eyes were watery.

"How could he, Brenda? Why would he go for my cousin of all people?" She laid still, and her eyes were fixed on her ceiling.

"Oh Miss Casey, please tell me what happened." Brenda encouraged softly. "You were so excited this morning."

"Derek and I had some fun moments, but in the end, he showed his true colors!" She sat up, dramatically crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to look at Brenda, her eyes red around the rim.

"We made a gamble, Brenda. We both lost in the end, and he made a move on my cousin just to win a bet. Derek is so slimy!"

Brenda observed Casey carefully, nodding to her to continue.

Casey had ignored Derek the whole way back to the manor. She had never been so angry, and he looked away from her as well. He was obviously angry too. She had asked his best friend to escort her, but she wouldn't have gone down to his level if he hadn't started it. _Derek brings out the worst in me,_ she thought. She told him as they approached the manor that she refused to clean his room and have him bring breakfast to her. He took the game too far and meddled with her family.

Casey shook her head in disbelief. "My cousin surprised me. After all she knows about him, she happily accepted his advance." She looked down at her hands, she felt the tears coming again.

"Maybe she just has a different perception than you." Brenda's chocolate eyes softened.

Casey shook her head violently. "No she is the one who told me about his reputation, she called him a heartbreaker!"

"Well, maybe she saw something else in him worth loving." Casey's eyes went wide hearing this.

"There is absolutely nothing to love! I was so angry, that I asked his best friend to be my escort to the ball. At first, I felt glad I made him upset, but as the silence went on, I started to feel guilty. Why should I feel guilty when he crossed a line first?" She buried her face in her hand.

Brenda sat down on her bed and gave Casey a hug. "I think you need to get some rest. It sounds like it was a draining trip." Brenda stopped and looked at her. "May I be sincere, Miss Casey?"

Casey nodded. "I think it hurts you to see him with someone so much like you, Victoria is very much like a sister to you. I think you have a hard time with the fact he treats you so poorly."

Casey was shocked for a moment. "You think I am jealous he doesn't give me any affection? That's ridiculous!"

Brenda got off the bed and made her way to the door. She turned back over her shoulder. "You know what they say, love and hate is but one step over." Brenda left Casey, alone with her torrid thoughts.

Casey didn't remember falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she saw a figure sitting by her bed. She looked around her room in alarm, as it was dark , but the morning rays had just begun to creep in the horizon through her window.

"I have never heard a lady snore as loudly as you." The shadow said quietly, as he chuckled.

Casey rubbed her eyes as she realized it was Derek's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well unlike you, I take gambles very seriously." He got up and picked up the lamp, bringing it close to Casey's face.

Derek's features loomed over the subtle light, he smiled slightly. Despite Casey's anger from the day before, she smiled slowly. "Don't tell me you have come to poison me."

Derek laughed. "I don't give you enough credit, you are as smart as a whip." He shuffled in the chair and bent down to retrieve a tray. He put it over Casey's lap. "Bon Appetit."

Casey was expecting to see a lizard or bugs since he loved playing pranks with her, but to her surprise, she saw a little vase with roses, tea, eggs, bread, and fruit. Casey looked at him with suspicion. "What did you do to the eggs, Derek?"

"Clearly had them imported from France. Can only serve the best to you, Princess." He smirked. "If I wanted to get rid of you, I would have done so a long time ago. Now eat." Derek watched her intently, and Casey felt self-conscious suddenly realizing she was in her sleeping garments.

"This doesn't erase the fact I am angry at you." She was defiant and angry, yet she took a bite of the food. She chewed carefully, as she continued. "You really are a scoundrel. But you do cook good eggs." She mused.

"You never told me there were limits to who I could ask, nor do I have to explain anything. I am not related to her. Next time you need to be more specific." He sounded sincere as he stole a piece of fruit from her plate.

Casey gave him a heated look. "So you didn't think for one moment it would annoy me even a little bit?"

His brown eyes lit up, and he tilted closer to her. "Why should it bother you? You and I are step-siblings, I didn't realize it was such a betrayal. It's just a game, Casey."

Casey was ashamed of how right he was, it was only a game, yet she took it personally. She shrugged and returned to her food. "She's like a sister to me, Derek. She really likes you and I know you will hurt her."

"This coming from the same classy lady that went after my best friend, Ralph." He retorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"He is just escorting me to a single event, I didn't mess with his heart!" Casey yelled, dropping her fork.

Derek shook his head and laughed. "Please, you couldn't mess with his heart. You are definitely not the type of woman he enjoys."

Casey sat up straighter, glaring at Derek. "Go away. I will show you that I am desirable to any man." She handed the tray to him.

"First you have to walk without bumping, falling over, and making a spectacle of yourself, Clumsy." He took the tray from her and stood up. He glowered over her, his eyes intense. "Don't make a fool out of yourself chasing Ralph, or I promise I will make sure to humiliate you in front of him." He stormed off, slamming the door behind him, causing Casey to flinch in surprise.

* * *

Derek went towards the stables. He was angry. He tried his best to be sweet to Casey, but she was impossible! He went straight to Romeo, his best stallion and mounted him. Romeo's black sheen and lustrous mane shined with dark beauty. He loved riding on horseback, and usually, it was a way for him to forget the problems he was having. He needed to see Ralph and make sure he wasn't interested in Casey. _They would not be a good match_ , he thought stubbornly.

Ralph lived a few miles over in a different mansion, they grew up living close to each other and their fathers were good friends. He rode as hard as he could, his mind a tornado. Casey looked so beautiful while she slept, and he relished the memory of her smile as he surprised her with breakfast. Was it all in his head, or did she seem happy to see him? Derek arrived at Ralph's house and got ushered in by the butler. Derek found Ralph reading.

"Ralph, my man. How are you?" He sat down beside him, trying to look nonchalant. Ralph looked away from his book, surprised to see him there as they hadn't made any plans.

"I am good! I woke up in a such a good mood…...did I forget something?" He noticed Derek's odd demeanor.

"Oh, you know, I wanted to talk to you about the debutante ball. You have no idea what you have done in accepting Casey's proposal. She is not like other women, and I am trying to save your reputation. Trust me, Casey is not for the faint of heart. She is like an uncontrollable horse, you never know what she's going to do, and she will bring you lots of headaches." Derek gave a sarcastic laugh.

Ralph was astonished by this. "Really? Casey seems fascinating to me. She's smart and unique, but I wouldn't go as far as saying she's uncontrollable." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Trust me, Ralph, you don't know her like I do. You are a serious lad." Derek slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Derek, I am only taking her to an event. I didn't think it would bother you, seeing as she is your sister."

"Step-sister." He interrupted, with emphasis. "And if it is just for the ball, I will support you. Just making sure you're not getting another idea about Casey."

Ralph thought about that. He would be lying if he said he had never noticed Casey's beauty. She had similar interests as him and found her to be sufficiently entertaining. He had dated many women, but they weren't as intellectual as him, so he found he would get bored quickly.

"If I were to make an advance on Casey, I would do it with the best intentions. I would never play around with your sister, if I were to seriously pursue her, it would be to marry her."

Derek stared in shock at Ralph, and he had to restrained himself from punching him in the face. "Are you saying you like her?"

Ralph looked down nervously, "She's hard to ignore." He looked at Derek's bewildered expression and quickly continued. "I wouldn't make a move without your consent though, your support is important to me. I don't think she feels that way about me though, so if I were you, I wouldn't worry."

Derek forced a laugh. "I just can't picture you two as a couple, seriously, you and Casey? Talk about pure comedy."

Ralph patted Derek on the shoulder and muttered "Like I said. It would depend on her, at this point I am just an escort."

Derek left in a hurry and rode off back to the manor. He would make sure to interfere between them if he had to, no way would he let Ralph tarnish his reputation because of Casey. _That's what any friend would do, right?_

* * *

Casey had gotten ready for the day, and to her own regret, could not stop thinking about Derek. He was almost romantic with bringing her breakfast, and the way he talked to her. That sweet moment left as soon as the events the day before were brought up. He seemed almost bothered at the thought of her trying to get Ralph to notice her. Why?

She remembered her part of the bet, and even though she said she didn't want to continue, she felt she had to now. She made her way to his room. She had never been inside and was momentarily disturbed by going through his things. She opened the door and saw his room hadn't been cleaned yet. She looked at his bed, and the modern décor of his room and saw he left his clothes in a heap beside his bed. She picked up items from the ground: pants, shirt, boots, and put them away in the wardrobe. She made his bed as best as she could, the silk sheets smelled like him and she caught herself as her mind started picturing him with just drawers on, she felt dizzy at the thought.

She made her way to his desk, it was cluttered with letters. She stopped as she saw the first letter on top, it was just delivered by the looks of it. She opened the letter as her mind was frantically telling her not to do this, but her hands moved on their own. Her breath caught in her throat as she read:

_Dear Derek,_

_It was a pleasure to meet you yesterday. Meeting you has been the highlight of my year, thank you for taking time to talk to me. I know Casey has a problem with me being interested in you, but we could keep our interactions a secret if you want. I need to see you again, I know you are not a romantic, and I don't care. I just want to spend time with you. I heard that Casey is having a debutante ball, and I plan to attend. I can go with someone else, so I don't raise suspicion from Casey. Afterwards, you and I could go roam the garden, talk, and take delight in each other's company. I don't expect any commitment, I just want to be with you. Please respond to this letter, and I will meet you wherever you want._

_All yours,_

_Victoria_

Casey stared at the letter, completely shocked. Victoria wanted Derek, that wasn't a surprise to her. However, she felt trepidation at the thought of them taking "delight" with one another. She could feel her cheeks going red as she imagined them together, and her heart was hammering inside her chest. She wanted to hide the letter, but if she did it would come back to her since she is the only one in his room. She didn't want the embarrassment of Derek finding out she went through his things. She gingerly closed the letter and put it back on his desk. She couldn't help but notice all the other letters were from women, asking and craving his attention.

She heard the door open behind her, and she quickly hid on the balcony. She watched as Derek went in his room and he looked agitated. He paced around like a tiger, ready to pounce. She wanted to go and see if he was okay but stopped herself. He sat at the edge of his bed and combed his fingers through his hair. She saw him start to change into his work clothes, and she looked away, her cheeks going rosy. She finally dared to look back and saw he was shirtless, his body stark and rugged. He quickly put on his work shirt and tied his suspenders. _He is so handsome_ , she thought and immediately shook her head with disgust. He went to his desk and saw a new letter. She watched as he opened and read it. His expression changed to one of surprise, and a small smile curved his lips. He folded the letter, and carefully put it in one of his pockets and sauntered out of his room.

Casey looked out in the distance, her heart perturbed once again at the thought of him and Victoria together. She also couldn't erase the image of his body, his eyes, and that darned smile. She watched in a haze as Derek's form appeared and he walked off to the fields.

That evening, Nora called Casey to go see her at her study. She had been somewhere else mentally the entire day, and she had spent the day writing poetry. When she went into the study, she saw Derek was sitting there as well.

Casey arched her eyebrow in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Nora summoned me. She will be back, you should sit down." She faintly realizes he hadn't teased her like he usually did.

"Are you okay, Derek?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Why do you care?" His tired eyes searched hers, and she tried to regain her usual coldness, but she couldn't find it.

Before she could answer, the door opened. Nora came in, looking white as a sheet. Her expression was cold, her eyes looked like pebbles. She made her way in front of them and sat down. She looked from Derek and back to Casey.

"Would you like to explain to me, Derek, why you allowed Casey to go into a casino?" She speared him with a glance.

Casey's mouth dropped slightly, and he was about to say something when she continued.

"I trusted you to take care of her, and not only do I hear you let her go in, you let her drink, and you allowed her to sing! We are going through a hard time trying fit into this society, and you just took us back to the beginning!" She slammed her hands on the desk and waited angrily.

Derek looked at Casey and regained his usual composure. His confidence astonished Casey, she wanted to shrink and disappear, but he just seemed unphased. She waited, knowing he would tell her she didn't give him a choice in the matter. She looked down ready for the truth to come out.

"Nora," Derek began, maintaining eye contact with her. "You are right. I failed you."

Casey looked at him with surprise, and Derek gave her a cold look that said _don't say anything._

"That's all you have to say?" Nora shrieked. "How am I supposed to throw Casey the ball of the year, when every man in this city thinks she is worldly?"

Derek nodded with understanding. "I am sorry Nora, I should have been more careful. I did try to defend her against what everyone was saying, but I guess it was no use. I felt bad for her because she had been locked up in here for so long, I just encouraged her to have some fun, that's all."

Casey stared at him with surprise. He was taking the fall for her mistake. She couldn't allow this, not for one more moment.

"Mother, please don't blame Derek," Casey said a little breathlessly. She saw Derek roll his eyes at her rebellion. "I was the one that went in and demanded all those things. I was the one that wouldn't listen to him. He tried several times to get me to leave but I wouldn't. He was such a gentleman. He protected me, please punish me, not him." She felt her voice quiver at the end. Derek was appalled.

"Casey," Derek whispered, but Casey ignored him.

"Mother I know I disappointed you, but I guarantee you, Derek stood up for our family. He wouldn't let anyone say anything bad about you or me."

Nora looked surprise. "Is that true Derek?"

Derek smirked, leaning back casually. "There's no use going against Casey, so I guess I'll let her have this one since we all know she is such a keener and no matter what I say, she'll come to my defense." He turned to Casey, giving a bright smile, and she blushed, looking down shyly.

"It doesn't matter how this happened, you are both to blame." Nora concluded. "Now we are left with having to fix Casey's reputation in time for the cotillion, there's no one who would go with her now."

Casey smiled from ear to ear. "Actually mom, I already have an escort I am sure will have your approval."

Nora's stony exterior melted, as a hopeful look covered her face. "Who?"

"Ralph Papadopolis." She grinned, looking victorious.

"Yeah can you believe it? She guilted my best friend in to agreeing to accompany this walking disaster." Derek laughed while pointing at her, his usual mocking tone returning.

Nora smiled, she got up and did a little dance. "Ralph comes from one of the top families in Chicago, I couldn't have picked someone better for you!"

She reached across the desk and pulled both into a hug. Casey and Derek laughed, and both felt relieved that there didn't seem to be a punishment in sight.

"So, it's resolved then?" Derek asked as he stood up to leave.

"Well, there will still need to be damage control, but this is definitely a start." She paused looking at both as they waited for her to finish. "Casey, if this all goes well, maybe you could formally court Ralph, and who knows, maybe you'll become Lady Casey Papadopolis Venturi!" She was so full of glee, she practically waltzed out of the study, leaving Derek and Casey shocked.

"I am sorry, but there is no way you are marrying my best friend." Derek shot at Casey. " There is no way he could endure being married to such a do-gooder."

"Well my do-gooder status didn't bug you when I took the fault for our trip!" Casey shouted, getting closer to Derek and glared up at him.

"Yeah, because you were guilty, Casey. You're too moral!" He was breathing harshly, and his face was getting blotchy. "Look for another suitor, because I asked Ralph and he said he would never formally court you, so why don't you just stop living in dream world and get real!" Derek turned to leave.

Casey grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving. "I think you are scared of your best friend falling for me, why is that?" She looked up at him, still holding his hand.

Her gaze flicked to his lips, lingering. Derek caught her gaze, and let go of a shortened breath, as he looked at her mouth. Casey thought she could see longing in his eyes, and then suddenly he pulled away and left abruptly.

"A man would have to be crazy to be in love with you." He said quietly, shutting the door hard leaving Casey completely dazed.

* * *

A week went by quickly. Ralph visited every day to practice walking down the stairs after being introduced, and the dance. He was sweet, courteous, and had a sense of humor. Casey danced well, as she had been taught from a young age, so she wasn't worried about that. It was walking down those winding stairs while all eyes are on the couple that made her stomach wind up into knots.

Derek had brought Casey breakfast in bed every day, but he had stopped lingering and talking with her. He would hand her the tray and walk out of the room. It filled Casey with disappointment although she told herself that is what she wanted, to be left completely alone. She did notice that the food on her plate would become more elaborate, and delicious. He always put different flowers in the vase, causing her to smile at the thought of him going to the garden to pick the flower that stood out to him that day.

She also kept cleaning his room, and she didn't find any more letters from Victoria. She felt hopeful that maybe he never wrote her back, although she would be coming to help her get ready for the ball so she would ask her then. She found herself staying in his room longer than she wanted to, just sitting on his bed. She would do most of her deep thinking in that room, and every time she would smell Derek on the sheets. She found that the smell made her come alive, as if she was being hugged. _I am disgusting_ she would say to herself but would immediately go back to breathing in the scent.

Derek's silence felt deafening, and she found herself looking out for him. He would leave early in the morning and arrive late at night. Casey would spend time with everyone else in the family, and everything seemed to move at a snail pace without him around. Nora was getting more anxious as the day of the ball came closer, and it would seep into Casey. She would go to her notebook and write poetry or anything that would come to her mind. She could feel the tension hovering over her, and she didn't like it. Brenda was comforting as usual, but everything felt gray.

The day before the ball had arrived, and it was the most important session with Ralph. He guided her down the stairs, walking slowly and with elegant poise. It was easy to be around him. They practiced waltzing and she found it effortless, and she noticed his pearly smile and eyes twinkling with every movement. After the dancing had finished Casey was about to say goodbye to Ralph, when he surprised her.

"Lady Casey," he said solemnly. "Would you walk with me?"

"Ralph, you don't have to call me 'lady'." She laughed quietly, looping her arm through his. "I am not about all the polite pleasantries. We are friends, aren't we?"

Ralph answered as he led her outside to the rock pathway. "I suppose we are. I just respect you too much." He explained with a tip of his hat.

They chatted as they walked down a path that led to a crystal stream. She looked out into the river, her eyes filling with amazement. "This is such a beautiful place." She sighed dreamily, scooping water with her hands and splashing her face.

"I have never met someone as free like you, Casey." Ralph was staring at her, and she was beginning to feel a little uneasy.

"You can be free too, try it. The water is so cool in this hot weather." Ralph bent down and mimicked her, and his seriousness faded and began to laugh. "I can't believe I have never been here, Ralph."

"This is one of Derek's favourite spots. He always brings ladies here, and I can understand why. There's something romantic about this spot."

At the mention of Derek's name and the thought of him bringing girls to this spot made her feel sick. Her attention got shaken as Ralph leaned on one knee, holding her hand.

"Casey, I know you and I are just going to a ball. However, I feel a much stronger emotion for you." He paused and gave her a boyish smile." I would like to be a formal suitor."

Casey looked away nervously."Ralph. You are so sweet."

She mustered up the courage to continue despite the tender look he was giving her. "Give me some time to think, okay? Right now, I just need to get through this ball in one piece, but I promise we will revisit this."

Ralph looked slightly crushed but got up and laughed easily. "Whenever you want to talk, I am here."

Casey nodded and they both quietly looked out the scene in front of them. Suddenly she heard something behind her, and next thing she knew, she was in the water. She got up frantically, completely wet from head to toe. She turned around and there was Derek, laughing and rolling on the ground like an idiot.

"Oh Clumsy, you really wear that title well, no one else could be as uncoordinated as you." He struggled to breathe as he saw her flick her hair away from her face, and gave him a death glare.

"Derek, that wasn't nice," Ralph scolded him and went to help Casey out of the stream. He rubbed her arms, noticing she was shivering.

"Derek, do you really have nothing better to do than ruining my day?" She spat coming right up to him, and giving him a hard shove.

Derek stared at her wet figure and couldn't help but notice the shape of her body. He grinned as she walked off. He turned to see Ralph give him a cold look and ran after Casey to walk her back to the manor. He watched as Ralph offered her his coat.

His laughter dissipated as they went out of sight. He had heard their conversation, and before he knew it, he had pushed Casey into the stream. One second later and they could have become a couple, he grimaced. He had spent the last few days agonizing over the thought of them two becoming betrothed. He had gotten up every morning to make her breakfast. He would watch her wake up, hand her the food, and leave. He was having a hard time breathing around her, and he couldn't stop thinking about that moment in the study where he was so close to kissing her. He needed to recollect himself, so he avoided her as much as he could.

_Of course, Ralph would bring her to my favourite spot. He was bringing my Casey to my spot._ He kicked the ground bitterly, wondering fleetingly why God would play such a cruel joke as to bring the only woman he had ever been this passionate about and have her play the role of his step-sister. It was all one cruel joke.


	5. A Formal Disaster

Casey went into her room and locked it behind her. She was embarrassed and cold, but most shockingly she was angry at herself that she missed Derek playing games with her. She didn't enjoy being humiliated in front of Ralph, but just for one moment her universe felt leveled. Seeing that devilish look in his eye sparked that side of her that only came alive with him. A knock on the door brought her back.

"Casey?" Nora said softly.

"Come in!" She wrapped herself under the blankets so she wouldn't see her wet dress.

"Darling, I have your dress for tomorrow." She walked in with a warm smile and hung it on the wardrobe. The dress was white with a sweetheart neckline and brine stones all over the bodice.

Nora sat beside her and took her hand.

"I just want to say how proud of you I am Casey. This is your big moment tomorrow, and I know you will make yourself and us proud."

Casey smiled at her mother, thinking just how much one year had changed so many things. "I will do my best, I am just worried of ruining something."

"As long as you give it your best effort, I will be happy. I hope you'll consider courting Ralph, that could really do wonders for our family."

"I think he is sweet, but I don't feel that chemistry," Casey admitted with a little sadness.

Nora nodded thoughtfully. "The chemistry is important. However, nowadays a woman must think with her heart and her head, just remember that." She got up to leave. "Oh and your cousin Victoria will be here tonight."

Casey pretended a smile and chirped. "What joy!"

That night Victoria was in her room, she brought in her dress from Italy. "Casey, I think I may be a competing lady with this dress," she joked, staring in awe that cream texture of the dress.

"Who is your escort?" Her voice rang with mild irritation.

"Any guesses?" She twirled in front of the mirror. Casey shook her head behind her.

"Derek, of course." Victoria's smile was blinding, her teeth flashing.

"You don't say…...and my mother was alright with that?" Casey tried to look unphased as she picked at the material on her sheets.

"I don't need your mother's approval," She gushed. "He isn't _my_ brother." She felt like Victoria took a knife to her gut.

"What do you mean by that?" Casey asked, getting up and coming beside her.

"I think you are a little sensitive, Case." Victoria turned to her with a reassuring smile. "Anyway, why are you so focused on me and Derek, when you are literally going to be introduced alongside the senator's son? You win." She winked at the reflection.

"I think you're being foolish Victoria, you are playing with fire being with him." Casey watched as Victoria leaned back in the chair, and her smile never wavered.

"I don't mind getting burned, with the chemistry I feel between us, it's worth the gamble."

Casey's voice faltered. "You really think he feels the same way?"

"I have no doubt in my mind, Case. I can tell by the way he looks at me." Victoria gave her arm a little squeeze. "Anyways, I told Derek I would meet him to go over our rehearsal. Between you and me, I will make full use of that practice session."

Casey made a disgusted look, shivering slightly. "Please save the details, I don't need to know about your entanglements."

Victoria got up to leave and with a bit of an evil look in her eye, muttered "Don't wait up, then."

Casey had a hard time falling asleep, and Victoria hadn't returned. They were sharing her room to make sure all the other visitors at the manor had somewhere to sleep. She got up and walked through the manor, holding the lamp. She couldn't go to sleep knowing Victoria and Derek were out there somewhere. She went to his room and leaned her ear to the door. She didn't hear a sound. She softly pushed on the door and looked in. She saw Derek sleeping, and she felt like the breath she had been holding left in a whoosh.

She suddenly heard laughter coming from downstairs. She crept down the stairs, and that's when she saw them. Derek and Victoria dancing. Derek was smiling widely, slowly twirling her in his arms. Victoria laughed again. She wanted to scream, who was the person in Derek's bed? She thought for a moment, then realized it was Ralph staying in his room.

"Oh Derek, you are better than all the myths I've heard." Victoria's eyes consumed Derek, as she smiled.

"I don't know what you've heard, but you're right. I am way better than the tales."

Casey watched in horror as he dipped her back, her hair falling back over her shoulders. She saw Victoria close the distance between them and laid a kiss on him. He stiffened, and suddenly he kissed her back intensely. His hands went to her hair as he pulled her up to lean into her better. Casey couldn't endure the sight any longer, she started rushing up the stairs, but she dropped her lamp, causing Derek to look up. He immediately pushed Victoria away, and ran after her. Casey was trembling all over by the time she got to her room, she closed the door behind her and fell on her bed, feeling hot tears running down her cheek.

She heard the door creak open, thinking it was Derek, but Victoria came in instead.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Case," she muttered, "Why were you spying?" She demanded.

"I couldn't sleep, I am sorry." She tried to push the knot in her throat aside, not wanting to sob out loud.

"Well thanks to you, Derek felt too guilty to continue kissing me. I am so tired of you getting in the way of all our moments!"

"What are you talking about?" Casey shouted, "You could have stayed with him."

Victoria laid down on the bed, huffing and puffing. "Please, it was over the moment he saw you."

Casey winced as she asked, "Why would it be over?"

She heard Victoria's voice swirl through the darkness. "Don't play innocent, goodnight!"

Casey turned over and attempted to sleep, but her mind drifted off to the image of them kissing. She couldn't bear it, why would Derek try to hurt her this way? He knew that she wasn't okay with this. The next morning, she woke up to see Victoria completely asleep beside her. Casey heard the door open, and there was Derek, carrying a tray with food.

"Morning Case, here is the last breakfast." He walked over to her side of the bed and pulled the chair in close.

"Derek, this is unnecessary. You should have done this for Victoria instead," she said bitterly, unable to look at him directly.

"I am sorry you saw us like that, Casey." She turned to look at him, and he smiled sweetly, his charming eyes sparkling slightly.

"You have no shame!" She said taking in the food in front of her. He had put a violet in the vase, and the food looked fit for a queen.

"I wanted to talk to you after you saw us, but knowing you, I thought best to wait until morning. You get crazy when you're crying, and I don't do tears." He looked at her with her braid over her shoulder. She looked so sad, he wanted to comfort her.

"It's not my business what you do with Victoria," she said shortly after taking a few bites of her food. "In fact, I hope this does work out. It would mean you become someone else's pain in the rear. Just marry her and leave already!"

Derek pursed his lips thoughtfully and leaned back casually. "You know I don't like taking orders from you, Princess. I will go with who I want when I feel like it." He got up and said half-heartedly, "Don't break a leg tonight, alright?"

Casey watched him leave and went to her bathroom and got in the bathtub. Victoria stirred in the bed, opening her eyes. She had heard their whole conversation and was fuming. They had an attraction for one another, that was undeniable. She looked at the wardrobe in front of her, and a sick smile formed on her lips. If she couldn't have the night of her dreams with Prince Charming, then Casey wouldn't either. She went through all the drawers until she found a pair of scissors. She went to Casey's dress that hung so beautifully in the wardrobe. She quickly cut a hole at the bottom of the train, and serendipitously got ready for the day.

* * *

The day went by in a blur as everyone was working to decorate, cook, and get ready for the ball. Victoria and Casey got ready with the help of Brenda, and it took most of the day to get them ready for such an elaborate night. Casey's hair had been curled and half of it tumbled over her shoulders, while the rest was pinned making a beautiful bun. Brenda had powdered her face and added a pink tint to her lips. She sprayed perfume and went to put her dress on. It fit beautifully, the embroidered bodice hugged her body, creating a slimming effect. The skirt flowed out in many layers.

Victoria wanted to look just like Casey, but Brenda suggested they go with a different look since she ball was meant to introduce Casey as the main lady. Victoria had rolled her eyes, but in the end, Victoria looked breathtaking. They looked so much alike.

Nora and Lizzie came in to see her when she was ready, and they both looked at each other with shock at how beautiful Casey looked. They shared a rare McDonald hug, and Nora whispered, "We'll show them the power of a McDonald woman."

When she was left alone, she suddenly realized she hadn't cleaned Derek's room that day. She felt a little silly wanting to be in his room wearing that dress, but she moved through the crowded halls and made her way to Derek's room. She knocked and heard nothing. She went in and saw that someone had already cleaned the room, but she walked in anyways. She noticed something odd on his nightstand table. She slowly made her way to it and picked it up. It was one of her poems! Her eyes went wide with alarm, wondering how he would have gotten it. The poem was about her feeling the need to break free, and how she felt she wasn't put in the correct time period. How she wished she could be more than just a beautiful face.

The door of the bathroom opened, and out came Derek. He was dressed in a black jacket that hung over his white button-up shirt. He looked elegant, and he walked out with his usual confident manner. His eyes lifted and he saw her. He froze. He saw the poem in her hands, but his expression was immensely serious. Casey found herself staring at him, and while it was only moment, it felt they were trapped in each other's gaze.

Derek couldn't think of one insult as his eyes went over her face, down her body, and slowly took time to absorb every detail of Casey's presence. She looked like an angel, impossibly breath-taking and he literally felt his heart stop.

Casey looked down, trying to find words as she found it difficult to breathe.

"Why do you have this poem, Derek?" She dared to look back, his brown eyes looked perplexed and troubled.

Derek put his hands in his pocket, looking away. He smiled slightly. "Just wanted to know why your mother had such a problem with you writing poetry," he laughed nervously and looked at her. "You are much more peculiar than I thought. I would worry too, you are too unique for this era."

Casey blushed, suddenly stepping closer to him. She got close enough where she could reach out and touch him. "And is that a bad thing?" She didn't recognize the fragility in her own voice, it was like brittle glass.

Derek shook his head slowly. He didn't say anything, but for the first time, she saw that maybe her eccentricities didn't bother him as much as he claimed. "Why are you here, Casey?" His voice came out like a breath.

"Just keeping my end of the gamble, but it seems someone already cleaned your room." She lifted her shoulders in a little shrug.

"You thought the best time to clean is dressed like that? No wonder your mother is anxious to introduce you to society," he said with a little laugh.

"I guess I don't like losing." She looked at him defeatedly, and all he could do was stare at her.

There was no more comedy from him, he looked at her differently than he ever had before. His eyes were searching her soul, as if he wanted to know her thoughts.

Suddenly someone came in, shaking them out of the trance. Victoria came in, raising her eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something, Der?"

Derek shook his head quickly, and Casey forced a laugh. "I was just leaving, just had to give Derek something." Victoria's eyes went to the poem she had in her hands.

"I was there when he found that poem and he couldn't stop laughing," Victoria smirked, "I think poetry is so not your talent."

Casey's eyes went round, her mouth hanging open. Derek moved to say something, but Casey cut him off. "Don't. I should have known," she walked out, and shouted "Stupid me for believing Derek Venturi had a soul, my mistake!"

* * *

All the young ladies of the debutante ball stood in perfect poise, awaiting their formal announcement. Casey stood at the end with Ralph and took in the beauty of the room unfolding before her. Her mother had done an amazing job organizing, every single detail looked like it was out of a fairy-tale. There were tables of people waiting for their loved one to be introduced. A debutante ball was about introducing a young girl to society and having them know they are now mature women. Something about having to be introduced as such didn't sit right with Casey. She didn't remember the last time she went to a debutant intended for men.

She looked at Victoria and Derek up ahead. She could feel herself becoming more and more annoyed by seeing them together. She despised Derek, she knew that for sure now.

She felt a knot in her stomach hearing the announcer say, "I introduce Victoria Amelia McDonald, accompanied by Derek George Venturi." Victoria smiled ahead, walking down the steps with complete confidence. Derek held her hand and they made their way down the aisle, the applause of the room filled her with nausea.

Ralph gave her hand a little squeeze, noticing her nervousness. He leaned in and whispered, "Casey, it will be okay. You are by far the most stunning woman in this room." Casey blushed and thanked him.

"I introduce to you Casey Rachel McDonald, accompanied by Ralph Davis Papadopolis."

Ralph led her down the stairs slowly, and Casey struggled to breathe as she forced herself to walk with am upright demeanor. She caught her mother's glance and she smiled brightly. Suddenly, the world moved beneath her feet, as the bottom of her dress caught on her shoe. She felt herself stumbling forward, quickly. She was so close to falling on her face, when Ralph put himself in front of her, stopping her fall. There was a shush among the room.

She could feel her face burning with mortification, her mother stood up and was about to come support her, when Ralph spoke. " My sincerest apologies ladies and gentlemen, I accidently stepped on her dress. Please don't pin my uncoordinated flaws on Lady Casey." He stopped and turned to look at her, giving her supportive smile.

"Furthermore, I am honored to be her escort. Isn't she divine?" He looked out through the room and then to Casey's surprise, everyone stood up and clapped their hands, and cheered.

Casey found the strength to continue walking, her legs feeling like gelatin. Ralph led her out of the room, and they heard the musicians begin to play an uplifting beat.

"Ralph," Casey muttered, "You just saved me from being the laughing stock of society until I die." He nodded politely when Nora, Victoria, and Derek came in.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Nora asked, turning to Ralph "Thank you for saving the evening, Ralph."

Casey made her way to a chair and sat down. "I can't explain it, but my shoe caught something in my dress, and I tripped," Casey said in a small voice, feeling herself tremble all over again. Victoria and Nora came closer, lowering to look at the bottom of her dress.

"There's a perfectly round circle like someone cut the material out," Victoria reasoned, concern dripping from her voice. Casey covered her face in bewilderment.

"It was probably just a snag in the fabric, and her shoe opened it wide." Nora held Casey's face in her hands and said softly, "It's okay, we will get this taken care of immediately." She got up and called Brenda and told her to quickly patch up the hole.

Victoria said softly, "It could have been worse, I should go find my mother," and with that, she walked off. Derek stared after her, and then turned to Casey and Ralph as he noticed he had made his way to sit beside Casey.

"Why am I not surprised you had a little stumble? I should have put some money on it, I could have gotten richer," he said with a lopsided grin. "Ralph, you should leave before she tarnishes your reputation more!"

Casey glared at him, then her mouth dropped as she had a horrible realization. "It was you, wasn't it? You cut that hole in my dress!"

"Yeah, because I have nothing better to do than go through your clothes," he retorted sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Derek. You have put honey all over my undergarments before, remember?" Casey got up and got up close, her eyes burning with anger. "I knew you hated me, Derek, but didn't know you would go this far, leave. NOW!"

Ralph stood up beside Casey and put his arm around her. That threw Derek off, his smile disappearing off his lips. "Man, you should probably leave, Casey doesn't need more humiliation today."

Derek nodded, and looked at Casey as she turned away from him to make it back to the chair. He turned and left, feeling himself getting irritated over Ralph's protectiveness of Casey.

* * *

Casey felt a fire under her skin at that point, she would not let Derek steal her moment. She waited as Brenda finished repairing the hole, and she knew the dance would be her victory. She would make sure to dance like she was in love, she would dance to change the world around her. Casey didn't remember eating or speaking to others. She was so focused on the upcoming dance. She noticed Victoria flirting with Derek, not keeping anything a secret, and it made her more determined to win.

Finally, it was time for her big dance, and the sweet melody started. She kept her eyes fixed on Ralph, and he led her around the room, waltzing with her in a romantic manner. She twirled in front of him, and her movements became effortless. Ralph kept up with her steps, pursuing her with melodic poetry. Ralph dipped her and brought her back up, and they stared at each other. She could feel everything around her dissolve, and it was just them left. It was at that moment, while he held her, and moved, his gaze fixed on her that she realized she could fall for him. He was so sweet, it was worth exploring further. The dance finished quickly, and Ralph politely bowed. Everyone in that room applauded.

Derek's stomach was in a complete knot as he reeled from seeing Casey dance and look at her best friend with such longing. He wanted to scream as Victoria attempted to talk to him, but he couldn't stop looking at Casey. He wished he could snap out of it, but when he dipped Casey back, and they momentarily stayed that way, he remembered dancing that way with Victoria. He had only kissed her back because he imagined she was Casey, yet there she was dancing with his best friend _that way_. She was a constant pain in his side, annoying, infuriating, and insufferable, but he wanted her. He wanted her so damned much.

The night was still young, and Casey wanted to get some fresh air. After the dance was over, Derek and Victoria had spent time talking by themselves at a corner table. Casey was losing that elation she felt during the dance, and bitterness entered her heart like the black sky. The cool breeze hit her, but she didn't care.

"Casey, let me go with you," Ralph called after her.

"I just want to be by myself, the events of tonight took a big toll on me," she stopped at the bottom of the steps. "I am so thankful for your support, I do not know what I would have done without you." She gave him a little smile.

"I promise not to say anything," he walked down and offered his arm. She hesitated for a moment, and then relented.

They started to walk, as Casey held a night lamp. She wanted to go the garden, it was her favourite spot in the manor. The night sky was glistening with stars, and she walked quietly, allowing her mind to be still. When they got to the garden she reached out for a rose and breathed in the sweet aroma. Ralph was quiet the whole time, and she didn't know if her actions were odd to him. They walked in silence, and she found the bench she loved and sat down.

"You were a wonderful dance partner, Ralph," she said putting the lamp beside her, so the flame glowed over them.

Ralph laughed silkily, "I just followed your lead, Casey."

"I can't believe I made a fool of myself, and it's all thanks to Derek," she tried not to sound to affected, but it was hard not to feel betrayed by this prank. He took it to a different level, Derek had done so many things to her, but she never thought he would humiliate her this way.

"Are you sure it was him?" Ralph asked softly, as he reached for her hand.

"I know you think he is this god, but trust me, I've seen the devil in him." She looked at their hands intertwined, and to her shock a sob came out. She had no control of it, it was like the events of the day dropped on her head that very instant. Tears poured out, and she cried like a little girl.

Ralph took a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. "You were incredibly brave tonight, I don't think any other lady would have stayed to the end, but you showed all of the people in there just how resilient you are. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Casey choked on a sob, "Thank you, Ralph. Would it be inappropriate for me to hug you?"

He put one arm around her and brought her into himself, her cheek resting on his chest as he rubbed her back with little circles. She could feel her tears soaking up his jacket, but she couldn't stop.

"The night hasn't even ended, and you are putting yourself in a position for your reputation to be speculated?" Derek's hard voice broke through the darkness. Casey and Ralph sat up, and she couldn't even manage a response, she just continued crying.

"Derek, you can understand right? She was upset, she needed a friend tonight," Ralph asked incredulously. "I would never take advantage of a woman, you know that."

"I know you wouldn't, but Casey doesn't think, and she goes off by her emotions. You shouldn't be here, Ralph, she is lucky it's me finding you and not anybody else." Derek crossed his arms, watching Casey as if he was protecting her from a lion.

"Since when do you care about my reputation?" She spat, wiping her eyes. "This is all your fault!"

"Ralph, would you mind if I talked with Casey? I'll walk her back." He gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Ralph turned to look at Casey and smiled at her. "I think you two need to clear the air, you'll be okay, won't you? I will come see you tomorrow." Casey managed a small nod, and he got up and left.

Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why is he coming back to see you tomorrow?"

"Well, he wants to take me on daily strolls, it's so nice to finally have a gentleman around," she said insultingly.

"Well too bad he is doing it out of pity," he retorted sternly, "He just happens to have a heart of gold."

Casey looked down at her lap, unwilling to look at Derek. "He has already asked me to be a suitor, so the joke is on you," she said with surliness.

He didn't respond, but she could feel his eyes burning through the darkness, but she didn't care anymore. "Let me guess, you are going to try to deny you ripped my dress?"

"I didn't do anything Casey. I may like to annoy you and play games, but I would never do anything that would hurt you irreparably." He seemed sincere, but she couldn't let it go.

She stood up and started pacing back and forth. "Derek, I have forgiven many things." She knew she was about to let it all out and lose her temper, but she no longer cared.

"You insult me constantly. You like embarrassing me in front of Ralph. You like to play cruel games like going after my cousin just to annoy me!" She willed herself not to look at him, afraid she would crumble to the ground. "You found my poem with her, and you actually laughed at my own expense, with someone I consider to be like a sister. You pushed me into a river because you hate me so much you don't want me to find happiness with anyone, especially your best friend."

She stopped in front of him. The flame cast over his features, he wasn't smiling to her surprise. His gaze was intently on her, and his usually soft brown eyes were hard and unmoving.

"The worst part, Derek, is that I have gotten used to your tyranny. I have come to _miss_ you tormenting me. And then you do these random acts of kindness, and it messes with my head! I will admit It throws me off balance, but then you go back to humiliating me, and I am constantly trying to figure out why you do what you do. I think you enjoy me falling to pieces, don't you?" She was talking so quickly he couldn't get a word in.

"And then we have arrive to tonight, you ripped my dress to publicly ruin me, just because! You're a monster, Derek. You are immature. You are insensitive. I hate my life, and I want you to know that I loathe you!" She moved closer, jabbing his chest with her finger emphatically. Her face was flushed, her eyes mingled with tears and pure anger.

Derek couldn't take it anymore. "Oh yeah?" He said moving closer to her, she stumbled backward until her back was resting against a tree.

"You think you are so easy to live with?" He paused, breathing erratically. "You are over the top. You are irritating. You walk around as if this whole world is a fairy-tale. You do not know your place and expect everyone to fall at your feet. You are demanding, and you could literally talk for hours if no one shut you up! You are defiant, and way too smart for you own good. It agonizes me to know that I have such a goody-good as my step-sister. You went after my best friend, because as much as you blame me for everything, you aren't as nice as you pretend to be. You _know_ it drives me insane, and still you go out of you way to charm him and make a fool of yourself, when guess what, he doesn't want you! You are living on Casey land most of the time, can't you just snap out of it and realize he could never love someone as unique as you? But of course you never listen to me, because you are without a doubt the most stubborn person to ever exist. You drive me crazy. " He was breathing hard; their faces were millimeters apart. She couldn't look away as hard as she tried, his eyes were volcanic.

"Let me tell you something, Casey, I hate you _much_ more!" He moved the short distance between them, and without missing a beat, he crashed his lips onto hers, the force of it pushing her hard against the tree.

Casey's mind stopped. All she could feel was his mouth on hers, blotting out all conscious thoughts. Her eyes were wide open, and she tried pushing at his chest, and failed to dislodge him.

He was lost though, he couldn't go back at this point. He put his hands around her waist, moving in closer, needing to feel her against him. He changed the fierceness of his kiss, softening the pressure. He tantalizingly kissed the top and bottom lip tenderly, silently begging her not to stop him.

Casey felt her reluctance melting away, and her usual stormy mind went quiet. She found herself responding to his question and before she knew it, she was kissing him cautiously, unsure if she was doing it right. All she knew was that she needed him more than breathing. She felt him relax and let go of a breath as his hands went to her hair, and then cupped her face, keeping her still, as his mouth consumed her. She could taste him, his luscious tongue playing with hers, and she was far gone. She felt her caution dissolve, as she matched his fervour.

Something in her broke, all restraint and ladylike manners were gone as she drew closer to him, drowning in unbridled passion. She heard a whimper slip out of her own mouth as he started caressing her neck. She wrapped her hands around his waist, trying desperately to pull him in closer.

He laughed lightly at her feistiness and moved from her mouth to her neck, slowly kissing up to her ear in a trail of fire. It felt like an eternity and she couldn't bear it anymore, needing to feel his mouth on hers again. She sought in the darkness for his tempting lips, urgently kissing him like this was their last moment on earth. She suddenly understood why everyone fought for his attention, he was too charismatic, so confident, and irresistible.

Derek had never kissed anyone this way, and she was proving to be a much greater temptation than he could resist. He anchored his body harder against her, and one hand began trailing down her back, and fanned over her lower back. Casey felt shivers go through her whole body, and then the realization of where the moment was heading snapped her back to reality.

"Derek, stop. Please," she gasped. He stopped immediately. He moved off her and rested one hand on the tree for stability. He was breathing heavily, his eyes bright with passion, not straying away from her face.

She could feel the heat in her cheeks. She could barely utter a word as she mumbled "What was that for?"

She tried to move away, but dizziness swept through her knocking her off balance. He put an arm around her instinctively, holding on to her elbow.

"Don't," she breathed, as she felt dangerously close to leaning into him and abandoning all reason.

"Please don't ever kiss me again," she pleaded with her mouth, but her eyes looked starstruck and distracted.

He looked at her with a mix of hurt, longing, and shock. "Casey-" he said between breaths, letting go of her. "I don't even know how this happened, I was just angry one moment and the next-" he stopped as she turned away from him.

"I need to go, bye Derek." She saw his face fall with disappointment, but she couldn't trust herself with him one more moment.

She started running towards the manor, her heart racing as her mind replayed that kiss. What had she done? Why had she let him kiss her, and why most importantly did she respond _that_ way?


	6. A Hasty Engagement

Derek stumbled back through the crowded mansion as people were starting to leave. He saw Casey go straight to her mother, said goodnight, and went upstairs without looking back. He couldn't believe that for once in his whole life, he had lost control. He was so used to always being the cool-leveled one. He spoke to his father absently, as the events of the night caught up to him.

He had kissed her.

He kissed his step-sister.

She kissed him back.

The surprising part was it didn't feel wrong. It felt _so_ right. It seemed she felt something too, and it took her off-guard. He crossed the line and wasn't sure he wanted things to go back to what they were. He smiled to himself at the thought of her being frazzled and trying to organize her feelings as if it were that simple. He didn't know how to approach her, but he would have to regain his control for his own sake. He knew Casey like the back of his hand and knew she would rationalize away any feelings towards him.

Derek made his way to his bedroom and as he opened it, he saw someone sitting on his bed. His heart was racing, as he saw the silhouette of a woman, he recognized the hair and the shape of her body.

"Casey?" He stammered, coming closer, "I can't believe you came back…... I was sure you wouldn't want to see me ever again," he cringed at the desperation coming out of his voice.

She didn't say anything, just outstretched her arms towards him. He thought for sure he was dreaming, so he grabbed a lamp and lit it, needing to make sure he was lucid. The fire burned up his room, and he saw a smile and blue eyes.

"You said you would be back in a moment, that was much longer than a moment," the shadow spoke, breaking the truth into a million pieces.

"Victoria," Derek said with faintness, "Sorry, I thought you were-"

"Casey? I know I heard you," she said laughing lightly. "You made her really angry tonight, I would be shocked if she ever forgave you." Victoria leaned back on his bed, smiling at him charmingly.

"I didn't cut a hole in her dress," he rolled his eyes, sitting on his chair.

"That's not what I am talking about," she said raising an eyebrow. "I mean you kissing her, she was so angry and told me you were a pig and a horrible kisser!" She laughed as she saw Derek's stony silence.

"She actually told you?" He was shocked. "I didn't think she had it in her," he said smirking a little, trying to disguise any disappointment at Casey's insults.

Victoria studied him carefully. "You have your eyes fixed on the most dangerous situation possible," she said warmly, coming closer to stroke his arm. "You know that this could ruin Casey's reputation forever, and she's already having a difficult time adjusting to society. Do you really want that for her?" The words plunged him in the heart.

"I know Casey is angry I have gotten close to you, but trust me, she matters to me more than anything or anyone else. She's a sister to me, please tell me you won't go after her again. Nora is so uptight about societal rules since the divorce, she would for sure send off Casey to live somewhere else to be away from you."

Derek moved away from her trailing fingers and looked away. He thought about how much Casey had changed his life, and no matter how much he wanted her, for the first time he wanted to put her first. If the kiss really was meaningless to her, then it made no sense to pursue Casey. He would rather live close to Casey and never make a move again, then to put her in the line of fire and have the family send her far away. He never thought he would get _romantic_ feelings, it went against that bachelor reputation he had built, yet here he was sacrificing his want for Casey's good.

He laughed sullenly, "Please, I am just a cad. I am a man, and since we didn't grow up together, it's only logical I would make an advance on her. It meant absolutely nothing to me, just another woman to my list."

Victoria smiled widely. "Good to know Der." She got up and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Just so you know I accept you for exactly who you are, I don't need you to commit, but just know I am always here for you." She walked away, smiling darkly.

Derek fell on his bed, defeated. He would now have to live with the memory of holding Casey and kissing her for the rest of his life, and it had to be enough.

Victoria walked furiously to Casey's bedroom. She growled at herself thinking about what she saw. She knew Derek was going to console Casey, so she followed only to find Derek and Casey kissing in the darkness, she saw so much tension and emotion in that kiss. It made her angry, how could it be that ripping Casey's dress would result in her getting closer to Derek? She would do anything to have Derek obsess about her as much as he's clearly obsessed with Casey. _Life isn't fair, and it is time I stop caring about family, for once I will think of myself only. Casey and Derek's love story will never be if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Casey woke up with a start, feeling like she had a crazy dream. She looked around with surprise that she had managed to fall asleep. All night she tossed and turned, going through the kiss with Derek repeatedly. She couldn't understand why he kissed her, nor the reason she couldn't stop him. It frightened her know that although she hated him with all her soul, there seemed to be a side to her that felt drawn to him. The attraction was irresistible, like a moth to a flame. She had dreamed about her first kiss many times, but her idea of it was a gentle loving sweep on the lips filled with tenderness. That kiss was intense, heartfelt, blood-boiling, all-consuming, and passionate. Never would she have imagined _that_ from her infuriating step-brother.

She felt herself getting up and getting ready mechanically. Victoria was still asleep. When she had returned from the garden, Victoria told her that she wished to stay at the manor for some time. She knew the reason for her staying, and it filled her with animosity. Casey remembered Ralph would take her on a stroll and put on a simple light blue dress and a large sun hat. She made her way to the breakfast table and everyone was there, except Derek. Somehow, she wasn't surprised.

"Casey, there were many gentlemen that requested to court you last night," Nora exclaimed happily, giving her small nod to sit down.

"I can't believe that happened last night, if it wasn't for Ralph, the evening would have ended differently," George said softly, giving her a respectful glance.

" Actually George, my belief is that if it wasn't for Derek cutting a hole in my dress, I wouldn't have needed Ralph to rescue me. This is all his fault!" She said hotly, trying with all her might not to blush at the sound of Derek's name in her own ear.

"Casey, you don't really believe that do you?" George looked at her shocked by her outburst. "Derek may play a lot of games with you and everyone here, but I know he cares about the reputation of the Venturi's. You are part of the family and any harm put on you would affect him directly."

She hadn't considered that. "I just don't think it was a snag in the dress," she said with difficulty.

"Casey, Casey, Casey-You need to stop overthinking everything, so you tripped, it's okay." Victoria's voice broke through, as she entered the dining room.

Casey glared at her for a moment but then recomposed herself.

"I think we can all agree that Ralph is a true gentleman," Nora said, completely oblivious to the iciness between Casey and Victoria.

"I agree." Casey nodded, but her eyes went to the empty spot in front of her. She was almost waiting for Derek's joke to interrupt them, and she sighed quietly, trying to push him out of her mind.

"Would you accept a proposal?" Victoria asked sweetly, chewing her food slowly.

She choked on her food, looking around the room as all eyes were on her expectantly. "I would rather not talk about that, Ralph and I are just friends," she could feel the moroseness in her voice. She noticed Nora give her a questioning, look but then all turned back to their food.

Victoria's eyes sparkled suddenly, looking at George and Nora. "I think something is developing between Derek and me. What would you say about a union happening between us?"

George's eyes went wide, turning to look at Nora. Casey suddenly dropped the glass she was holding and spilled it on the ground, the crystal glass shattering.

"I'm so sorry," Casey sputtered, as Brenda ran over to clean up the glass. "I'll get it, Brenda," she kneeled to help.

"Casey, sit back down. A classy lady should never be on her knees," Nora said sternly. Casey turned to look at Brenda apologetically, but she just smiled at her and turned her attention to the glass. Casey felt like a chided child, and sat in her chair, staring blankly at her plate.

Nora turned her attention to Victoria, smiling suddenly. "I have heard of blood-related cousins getting married, so I don't see why it should be a problem. You two aren't related."

George nodded in agreement, "You seem like a lovely lady, Derek would be so lucky to end up marrying you."

Casey suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked.

"Please, Derek will never settle down, he's Derek. I can't believe you would want someone with his reputation with my cousin," she said accusingly at her mother. She could feel that uneasy, territorial feeling in her arising in her again.

"Casey!" Nora shouted, "Apologize to your cousin this instant! How could you not want the best for your brother?"

Casey's laughter ceased. "Step-brother," she muttered, glancing at a red-faced Victoria. "Sorry, Vicky, I just think you could do better."

"Well I think I have found my prince," she retorted a little more fiercely. "Don't be so bitter, you are just jealous someone's interested in me, and not you."

Casey shot daggers at her cousin, "May I be excused?" She got up without another word and marched outside.

* * *

She found herself going towards the stables. Her mind was a current, she felt like she wasn't even herself anymore. A stable boy saw her, startled by her presence. "Miss Casey? Do you know how to ride?"

Casey nodded, as he turned to a horse and began getting it ready. "I know enough." She waited anxiously, she needed to go see Derek. He had stolen her first kiss, and he was going to answer for that! She needed to have the conversation before it was too late, the thought of Victoria marrying Derek was repulsive.

She got helped on the horse and made her way to the vineyard. It was absolutely a stunning sight, it was Derek's passion and dream in one single landscape. The vines stretched out as far as the horizon, the product of hard work, and absolute beauty. Derek may be a fool in many ways, but he was good at what he loved.

Her eyes searched for him and found him inspecting grapes that had been collected. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He wore a black shirt, and matching suspenders, and a hat. His brown hair was tied back. She noticed the sweat on his forehead, and his lips formed in an O to blow dirt off the grapes he had in his hand. He turned to see her and dropped the grapes in the bin.

"What are you doing riding a horse? Are you crazy?" he came forward and helped her off the horse.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her down carefully. His hands remained locked on her waist as they stared at each other. The tension between them started creeping in as their gazes met, the charge between them escalating to a dizzying pitch. She was momentarily speechless and blushed as her eyes went down to his hands on her waist. He dropped his hands suddenly, realizing he was holding her too tightly.

He moved back away from her and crossed his arms. His eyes looked concerned, as he studied her. "You are the queen of discoordination and apparently common sense. Do you want to break your neck?" His tone was serious.

Casey was surprised at Derek's concern, she looked down suddenly forgetting the reason she went to find him. "Why do you care if I fall or not, that never bothered you before. In fact, you found humor in all my previous falls, remember?" She asked hotly.

"Because breaking your neck is not comedic, it's a tragedy," he responded quickly. At the thought of sounding too sweet, he thought better to continue as he saw the corners of her mouth form a sweet smile. "Although on the other hand, it would be a fitting death for someone as clumsy as you," Derek smirked, laughing lightly.

Her smile vanished, and her dazzling eyes filled with rage. "Thanks for reminding me why I came," she said with a bite to her tone. "Derek..." she couldn't seem to form the words.

"I figured you would be coming to yell at me, go ahead give me your best insult," he said sweetly.

Casey looked down at her hands, she couldn't stand him looking at her that way, as if he was indifferent to her. She wanted to kiss him again, but she had been the one to tell him never to do that again.

"I am not here to insult you," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Derek, why did you kiss me?" She stared at one of her nails intensely, her heart thundering.

There was silence, and she thought maybe he had run away. She heard Derek shuffling his feet.

"Kissing is the way I deal with conflict between me and any woman. I temporarily forgot who I was fighting with and kissed you. What can I say, it's what I do? I see an angry woman and I kiss her. It's that simple." Derek's voice dripped with cockiness.

Casey's eyes shot up, and she saw him looking at her in a casual manner, it's as if the Derek of even a moment ago had been replaced with his evil twin. "So that's it, you just kissed me since you can't handle having a mature discussion with a woman?" She couldn't believe it. "And at any moment did you not realize you were kissing me, Casey Macdonald, your step-sister?" She could feel the trembling in her voice.

Derek laughed, shaking his head. "It was dark, Casey. The thought of you didn't even enter my mind until you stopped me, I was fantasizing about someone else." He maintained the eye contact, the confidence in his smile made her want to punch him, hard.

"You are a pig, Derek," she said shoving him hard, her voice brittle. "You stole my first kiss, and it meant nothing to you, you really are filth!" She turned to leave, too angry to be in his presence any longer.

"A pig you kissed back," he said arrogantly, following her. "May I add that you didn't stop me until far into our kissing, you liked it, admit it."

Casey snorted, looking over her shoulder "I didn't like it, I was just trying to see what all the fuss about, and guess what? The Derek Venturi didn't live up to the myth."

Derek smiled at her smart come back, wanting more than anything to kiss her again and prove her wrong. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure she felt something, but it wasn't a surprise she was trying to save face. Just like him, and for a moment he forgot why he was fighting against the pull to be with her, but then Victoria's acid words played in her mind. He just couldn't give in to her. Not if it would harm Casey irreparably.

She got up on her horse and looked at him briefly, defiance sweeping over her serene features. "I bet you want to kiss me now since apparently fighting causes you to behave recklessly."

Derek's smile caused his dimples to be more pronounced than usual. "The difference here is I can see your face right now, and let me tell you, I am thoroughly repelled." His gaze swept over her, and he grimaced.

Casey glared at him. Why had she even said that? She was really losing it, first, she desperately wanted him to never kiss her again, and now all she wanted was to prove that he wasn't indifferent to her. Had he really felt nothing for her? Was his reaction just the natural response to the situation? This was Derek after all, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that the kiss meant nothing to him. What shocked her more was that kiss had changed her, and it was hard to pretend she didn't feel anything. She couldn't fathom how he was being so nonchalant.

"Well I know someone who doesn't find me repelling, " she shouted back just as arrogantly, as she led her horse away back to the manor. Derek's eyes went wide suddenly as if the mask had slipped for a moment. "I'll show you, just how valuable I am," she muttered as she made her way back to the manor.

Derek watched after her, nodding to himself. _If you only knew how valuable you are to me, Clumsy_ , he thought smiling sadly. He was surprised at her saying he probably wanted to kiss her again, she was as bold as ever, and it would make ignoring her nearly impossible. He needed to distract himself, and spend as little time with her as possible, or he would be doomed. He remembered Victoria, thinking maybe she was just the distraction he needed, maybe she could help him get over Casey. He shook his head, knowing without a doubt that no one could replace her. He admitted reluctantly that there was no such thing as getting over Casey.

Later that evening, Derek had come home for the night. Casey had walked by him several times, and he barely acknowledged her. He spent most of the night with Victoria, flirting with her right in front of Casey. She couldn't believe how obnoxious he was. At one point, he was holding hands with her, it made her crazy, to the point she retired to her room to be away from them.

The following day wasn't much better. She had gone to the library to get her mind off him and read, and on her way, he bumped into her causing them to fall to the ground together. He was on top of her, and she was shocked, her cheeks pinkening. He stared at her lips for a moment, and then snapped off her.

"Can you please walk with your eyes opened?" He said gruffly, helping Casey up to her feet, and walked away from her, leaving Casey dazed.

* * *

A month had gone by and they barely shared more than a brief hello, before he would leave and avoid her. His actions more and more seemed to scream at her that he really didn't care about her, not even a little bit. To everyone's surprise, Derek and Victoria were openly courting. Derek had announced their relationship at dinner one night, and everyone seemed pleased. Casey even said congratulations, but he avoided looking at her during the announcement. He had also avoided her afterward when she sweetly told him she hoped he was happy. His eyes looked vacant, and he completely walked away from her. She felt gloomy and hurt. The worst part is that they made a nice couple. Casey loved her cousin enough to at least try to be happy for them, and she would encourage Victoria to talk with her about the relationship. She had to forget that kiss, and think rationally, but it was becoming impossible.

When Ralph came to walk with her that day, they had been silent for some time. No matter how hard she tried, Derek kept coming to her mind. She missed him terribly, and she didn't understand why. For the last year, all she wanted was a life without Derek, but now the thought of it tormented her.

"Casey, are you okay? We have been walking for a few miles now and you haven't said a word." Ralph sweetly nudged her, and she smiled at him sweetly.

"It's been a draining week." They found a little hill to sit on, and Casey looked towards the vineyard. "You have been an incredible friend, Ralph."

Ralph looked at her sadly, and the smiled, "Anything for you."

Casey suddenly thought of something, turning to look at Ralph sharply. "You know what Ralph? I think you are more than a friend to me."

He started smiling, his eyes glistening, "Really?"

She thought about how much she had come to depend on him, and really, he was everything she dreamed of when she was younger. She chewed her lower lip and then nervously leaned in close. She placed her lips gently on his.

He kissed her sweetly and respectfully. She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer, and he stopped.

"Casey, why are you doing this?"

She smiled, thinking absently how different and mature the kiss felt. So opposite to Derek's kisses. "I have come to realize how much I care about you."

Ralph took her hand in his and kissed it romantically. Casey looked at him and knew the only way she could ever be free of Derek is to be away from him.

"Ralph, marry me." She smiled widely, taking in his blush.

"Are you sure?" He could barely contain the dazzling smile. She nodded, and he pulled her into a hug.

"You just made my dream come true, Case." She felt safe like nothing could ever hurt her. Ralph was the correct choice, it was logical, and she did care for him. She could see herself falling in love with him, and that was uplifting.

On the way back to the manor they exchanged stories about their childhood and held hands. They laughed as they entered the manor. They made their way to the dinner table, hand in hand. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at them. Derek's mouth hung open as he saw their hands entangled. Nora and George looked at them startled. Victoria looked truly shocked to see Casey so happy.

"Hello everyone," Ralph said excitedly. "We have an announcement to make." He looked at Casey and she smiled at him.

She looked at her family and to her own surprise, she felt elated. "You know Ralph and I have been friends for a month, and we have really come to respect and care for one another. Today, I found out I am in love with him," she paused looking at Derek. He looked flustered as if she had just slapped him.

"So, we have decided to get married!" She pulled Ralph closer to her side. Everyone smiled around the table, and Derek gave an approving nod, although he seemed irritated.

Nora and George both got up and went over, pulling them into a tight embrace. "This is the greatest news," Nora exclaimed, giving Casey a big hug.

Derek got up and went towards Ralph, giving him a sturdy handshake. "Hope you know what you've done Ralph, you've added this mess to your life," he said chuckling as Casey flared up and glared at him.

Ralph laughed and said, "If anything I am the mess, just lucky enough to have someone as wonderful as Casey." He looked at Casey and pulled her in closer to his side. She blushed. Derek rolled his eyes at the sight of Casey smiling brightly at her new fiance.

"Casey I cannot wait to see you become a bride, and who knows maybe I'll follow suit soon," Victoria whispered in Casey's ear as she hugged her. Casey's smile stopped cold and mustered the strength to fight against causing a scene.

The night turned into a celebration meal, champagne and roast were served, and there was much laughter between Ralph and Casey. She spent most of her time focused on her fiance, but once in a while she would look at Derek, he didn't smile just turned his attention to Victoria. Even now, his opinion of her meant the most, why did he have so much power over her?

Later that evening, Brenda went to her room. "Miss Casey, congratulations on your engagement. I am so overjoyed for you, Ralph is a very good man. I have known him since he was just a boy."

Casey hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much. I promise you will come with me once I move." She looked at her with fondness.

"How did Mister Derek take it?"

Casey's smile dropped. "He seemed fine, even cracked a joke or two," she responded quietly. "It really doesn't matter to me how he takes it."

"I think he cares more than he's letting on." Brenda's words made Casey's heart speed up.

"Why would you say that?" She tried not to sound too keen or interested.

Brenda gave her a knowing look. "I saw him walking to his room angrily, he slammed it shut. It sure doesn't sound like he was okay."

Casey shook off any feelings of guilt. "I wouldn't read too much into it, he is probably mad his best friend will be my husband, he can't stand me and now he will have to see me as his best friend's wife. He will have to treat me with respect."

Brenda smiled and then left soon after. She laid in her bed, still floating from the feelings of the day. She acknowledged that the kiss and feeling between Ralph and her was different, but that was okay. Derek didn't care about her, and she was sure he would applaud the decision. She closed her eyes, drifting off with the image of the perfect wedding.

* * *

When she woke up, she found a letter on her nightstand.

_My Darling_

_Please meet me at my favorite spot by the river,_

_-Love Ralph_

Casey smiled at the little note. She buzzed through her morning routine, the weight of the last month, the headiness of it was starting to clear. She felt completely dazzled by Ralph, he was everything she ever hoped for, but to her own mortification, she couldn't stop thinking of the bane of her existence: Derek. He had become scarce, she wasn't expecting to lose the pranking, the jokes and the fights. As she got to the river she went by the spot in the river, taking in the water lilies, and the sound of the waterfall up ahead.

"So, you're really marrying him," Derek's velvet voice rang through her ears as she turned, and there he was. She was surprised to see him so dressed up, his blue shirt making his features look darker, the work of the sun evident on his face.

She felt mute for a moment, his expression was very unsettling, one of sadness she had never seen before.

"I am," she said smiling a little, "Is that okay?" She didn't know why she was asking for his permission, but it came out before she could fully process anything.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" He crossed his arms and gave her a steady look.

"I know the fact he is your best friend is hard for you, it means you'll have to finally respect me. Look at us growing up, you are with Victoria and I am getting married." She forced a smile.

Derek shook his head, "I am only testing it out with Victoria. Our situations are very different, you are getting married, Casey." She couldn't hear a joke anywhere, and it was beginning to frazzle her.

"Didn't he tell you he wanted to marry me?" She asked slowly, measuring her words carefully.

"Yes, he did, but I expected the same courtesy from you." His voice was thick with exasperation, and he started coming closer.

"He doesn't know about the moment we shared. He doesn't know the way you kissed me. I expected you to tell me, since you preach about being truthful, and not playing games with the women I kiss, but for you the rules are different. You're allowed to play with my heart, and Ralph's without even so much a little remorse. You're a hypocrite, Casey." His words hit her like a knife to the heart.

Casey's eyes went round, the blueness turning icy cold. "Wait a moment, Derek. I asked you why you kissed me, I wanted to know what impulsed you and you told me it meant nothing to you, so don't you dare blame me for your moronic and indecisive tendencies. How can you point the finger at me of something you did first, you went after my cousin, remember?"

Casey's face was flushed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and then suddenly she heard what he said. Her eyes became like glass marbles as she tried to come to grips with what he said. "What do you mean I played with your heart? That would mean you …."

Derek looked surprised by his own admission. He looked at her sheepishly. "I guess I have nothing to lose at this point. It'll never happen anyways, but yes Casey, it's true. I love you, and you damn well know that. Don't play dumb, princess." He came closer, daring her to stop him. She looked down, unable to maintain the contact. He tipped her chin up, his eyes searched hers as he purred, "Tell me I'm not crazy, please tell me you feel the same way."

Derek's declaration may not have been polished, poetic or grand, but it was so Derek. She blinked rapidly, her breathing came up to her throat. She saw Derek's molten eyes soften with tenderness. If looks could touch, his would have left his hand mark all over her soul.

She couldn't breathe. Derek loved her, the truth had been there from the beginning, but he repressed it. It all made so much sense, his instant dislike, the pranks, the constant back and forth between sweet and jerk. She knew what her heartfelt, she knew the real and passionate love she felt him, but as she looked at him, Ralph came to her mind. She couldn't hurt him that way, she had made a choice and it was the honorable thing to follow through.

Casey's eyes became strong, and she moved away from him. "I don't love you, Derek. I am sorry," she felt the tears coming out of her eyes, forcing herself to stay strong for just one more moment. She saw his face go pale as if she had knocked the air out of his lungs.

She continued bravely. "Even if I did love you, we could never be. Our love is unlikely, it's forbidden. It could hurt so many people, please move on. It is for the best."

Derek inhaled a breath sharply. Then his eyes softened. "So you're more worried about everyone else, and the repercussions?" He seemed to read her like an open book so she shook her head firmly.

"No, I am just trying to remind you that even if I did love you, we could never be." She felt she was starting to shake a little.

Derek starting laughing, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "You really are the worst liar, darling." She stared at him with mute longing, Derek knew her better than anyone else. Yet she still couldn't admit it, it would change everything.

He seemed to read her mind and gave her a sad glance as he realized he wouldn't win this one. He knew he had already lost her. "Okay, I understand, but could I at least have one more kiss?"

Casey felt moved by his request, she had never seen Derek look this devastated. She hated herself for causing him this pain. She couldn't refuse him, she had never been able to do so before. She smiled, nodding a little. He smiled back, and he surprised her by reaching for her hair, and ran his fingers through it. He looked at her directly in the face.

"Just so you know, I lied. While I may have kissed you before to diffuse the argument we had, it was by far the most intense kiss. The only reason I pushed you away was because I knew I didn't have the willpower to resist your charming, clumsy, do-gooder, and gambler antics."

She couldn't resist a laugh, how could he be so charming when he was still making fun of her? It was one of his special gifts, that was for sure. His gaze flicked to her lips, and Casey had to remind herself that she needed to be strong. This was only a kiss, she told herself.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. The fire blazed immediately, stopping all thoughts, _this would be a goodbye kiss, only a goodbye kiss_ , she thought, as she melted against his lips.

* * *

Author's Note: How are you all feeling about this story? I would love any feedback, this has been a fun era to explore with Dasey.


	7. Burned

Author's note: Thank you to the loyal readers that keep coming back :) I am working hard to give the best story possible, and each chapter I put more time and thought in to it, I just know you all have inspired me. Thank you all for following ❤ 

* * *

Casey melted in his embrace, responding to the gentle, but strong kiss. Her hands threaded through his hair, trying to keep him in place. He loved her, Derek Venturi loved her. She didn't want to feel such a visceral reaction, but she couldn't help it. She was going against all her principles, but she couldn't seem to recollect them, as Derek's hands rubbed her back up and down, making their way to just above the small of her back. Derek's lips seized hers in a fervent, but slow way. He kissed her with complete tenderness, and she could feel his love for her radiating through his body.

It wasn't enough for Casey though, and could feel herself getting aggravated. While he kissed her the way she had always dreamed of, she felt herself wanting the untamed Derek. She wanted him to kiss her with the hard, possessive, and unrestrained manner she remembered. There was a part of him he was desperately keeping at bay. She pulled him into her closer, so they were completely flushed up against each other, leaving no space between them. She could feel his heartbeat thundering in his chest against her. Before she could rationalize anything, she swiftly left kisses on his cheeks, stopping where his dimple was, and lingered. She needed to kiss every part of his face, ravelling in the feel of his skin. When he closed his eyes, she kissed by his temple and very gently kissed his closed eyes. She slowly made her way to his mouth and kissed him firmer.

His restraint suddenly broke. Their kiss became longing, passion, love, insanity, and desperation. It was everything they couldn't say to each other. Their frenzy escalated, their breaths mingling together. Derek heard Casey say his name in between kisses, and he never thought he'd heard anything more beautiful. He stopped for a moment. She could see he was clinging on to the last shred of self-control. His soft brown eyes were dark and smoky, he smiled at her slowly, letting out a strangled breath.

"So, you're sure you don't love me?" He asked softly, gently touching her cheek with thumb. "Remember, I've seen your acting and it's not that good. Maybe I was wrong though, Shakespeare." He laughed gently.

"You really underestimate me. I do have a dangerous and unpredictable side, remember?" She felt her own hands lifting to touch his face, suddenly holding him in place.

He blushed, laughing. "Whatever you say, Case. I'll let you believe whatever you want, only today." He winked at her and maintained the eye contact.

Derek studied her, she was so beautiful. He pulled the hair that was in a long pony tail to one side, falling over her shoulder. Her blue eyes had turned a topaz colour, and her lips were a little swollen, the tint on her lips rosy. He needed to remember this Casey. The Casey that had for one moment had let go of the overthinking, the organizing, and allowed herself to lower her guard.

He grabbed her hair in a fistful and brought her mouth back towards him. He wrapped his other arm around her securing her in place. He resumed the fiery kiss, sending shivers all through her, she absently thought how odd it was that one last kiss became a million. His technique was flawless, complete perfection, and it made sense why other women drooled over him. He was the epitome of temptation. His mouth claimed hers repeatedly, hardly stopping to breathe and then he suddenly nibbled her lower lip gently, making her tremble all over.

Derek broke the kiss, breathing harshly and buried his face in her hair. The intensity of the situation was too strong, and he needed to step back before him and Casey got carried away.

He rubbed her back in circles and between breaths softly said "Casey, we need to stop. This will just spiral out of control, and we could end up making a big mistake."

She stepped back, looking complete dejected and embarrassed. "Oh, I see," she muttered.

He watched her as she played with her hair, trying to regain her composure. "You are taking it the wrong way." He said softly. "You know how I feel about you, but you claim you don't love me. You're engaged and as much as I want you, we can't go forward like this."

Casey had a hard time forming words. "You're right, it would have been a mistake," she tried to sound understanding, but the bitterness crept through anyway.

"Casey," he said softly, giving her a blistering smile and kissed her forehead. "Can you do one more favor?"

Casey wanted to run away from embarrassment, she had once again become an open book. She wasn't supposed to react that way to that kiss, it was supposed to be a goodbye kiss, instead, it was a reminder of everything she could never have. Casey wanted to cry at the hopelessness of the situation.

Instead, she put on a big smile. "Nice try, you already got your goodbye kiss. If you hadn't stopped me, it would still be happening." She blushed as she saw his eyes twinkle.

He smiled sadly."That's not it. I think it's best we keep our distance from now on. I think it would help me greatly if you got married as soon as possible."

She let go of a breath, as she realized he was saying goodbye to her. "Can't we at least, you know try being friends?"

He cocked his head back and laughed. "You know that could never happen, you and I don't get along remember? We are too different, we are more likely to fight like cats and dogs than be friends." He tilted her chin up, holding it gently. "Haven't you realized that the source of it all is that we were attracted to one another from the beginning, and we used fighting as a way to diffuse how we felt?"

She stared back, trying to save face. "I wasn't attracted to you." She said adamantly.

He smirked. "Tell yourself whatever you want, princess but you know fighting gets us riled up, and before we know it, we'd be kissing again. Is that really what you want? Even you are not crazy enough to want to live with that tension days before your wedding day."

She shook her head slowly, but she could feel the tears trailing down her cheek. He noticed and brushed the tears away. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She loved him. She knew at that moment. She desperately wanted him in every way possible. She wanted him as her friend, her pain in the back side, her challenge, her whole world. She wanted to call him sweetheart and bring him coffee in the morning so she could read beside him. She wanted the pranks, the excitement, and the bets. She wanted to walk through the vineyard with him and laugh at his ridiculous jokes. She wanted to lie with him forever and marry him. Casey felt tears in her eyes starting to tumble down, as the knowledge of the improbable future with him weighed on her heart completely.

"Then please hurry up and get married, or I'll have to deal with the torment of seeing your face everywhere I go, and I have never been good at the self-control."He was trying so hard to play it cool, he had to be the tough one, as always. It was the image he had worked relentlessly to build up but seeing the tears destroyed him.

She managed a sad nod. He pulled her in an embrace and just held her. Casey felt surprisingly safe in his arms, like it was fortress, hard and comforting. They stayed that way a long moment, just completely infused be each other's embrace. She laid her head on his chest, clinging on to him desperately. She didn't want to let him go. With one last kiss on the lips, they wordlessly returned to the manor. Knowing that this moment could only replay in their hearts, and that their life ahead would have to be without each other.

* * *

Casey found Ralph waiting for her outside the door. She turned back to look at Derek, he gave her a sad smile and waved at his friend. He went off to the stables, and she couldn't explain the devastation she felt at seeing their last moment together vanish in front of her eyes.

"Did you and Derek fight again?" Ralph asked sweetly, gently taking her hand in his.

"You could say that, we'll never get along." She inhaled a deep breath and tried to move on from the subject, but Ralph pressed on.

"It looks like you have been crying, if Derek has hurt you, please let me know. Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean I won't pummel him if he hurts you." His honey coloured eyes creased at the corners as he smiled a little bit.

"That would be quite the sight. " She laughed lightly. "But don't worry Ralph, we're just very different people and we are forced to live together. We are bound to have our differences."

"I actually think if it weren't for you two being related, I think you're exactly the type of woman Derek desperately needs." Ralph's words rattled her, and she gasped.

"Please don't even go there, Derek and I can't even stand being in the same room, we fight about everything and we view the world completely different. I am cautious, need every moment planned out, and a perfectionist. And well, Derek is too care free."

Ralph looked taken back, "I didn't mean offence by it, I just meant your personality traits compliment his, so if he ends up marrying a woman just like you, don't be surprised."

She could feel her cheeks burning, and her eyes flashed with jealousy at the thought of him marrying anyone, worse if it was someone just like her.

She took his hand and began walking down the gravel path towards the garden. "You are a sweet and thoughtful friend to Derek, that's for sure." They walked together for some time. When they reached the bench of the garden, and she turned to him. Pushing all thoughts of Derek away .

"What would you think of getting married within a month's time?" She saw Ralph smile widely.

"I would be okay with that. I am honestly surprised you want to get married so quickly, most women want to take their time since weddings of our caliber have so much planning involved." He held her hand and looked her in the eyes.

He suddenly chuckled as he noticed her hair was disarrayed. "Did Derek wrestle you or something?"

She blushed profusely. Needing a cover story, she quickly said, "Yeah he accidently pushed me a little hard and I fell on the grass. It messed up my hairstyle." She hated lying, it went against all her principles.

After some time, they walked back to find Nora. While she wasn't pleased that the wedding would be so soon, she was completely charmed and persuaded by Ralph. She agreed and without sparing much time, Nora and Casey spent most of their days working on details and plans. It took at lot of her attention and was thankful for it. Derek had crossed paths with her a few times, and gave her a respectful nod, but that was it. It made her furious that he was treating her like nothing.

Nora had a lot of opinions on décor and style, and Casey didn't have it in her to fight her on every point. She didn't feel like herself at all, she had always imagined the perfect wedding, and had spent time dreaming about it. She thought she would be more excited to be able to plan it, but she felt like she had to push herself.

Days turned into weeks, and the manor was alive with movement. Everyone seemed to be working hard to plan the wedding. It would be according to Nora, "The wedding of the year."

Casey had hardly seen Derek, until one evening. He was limping slightly, and his dad was supporting him. She felt dread run through her body, and she ran to them.

"Derek? What happened to you?" She murmured, her voice sounding as sweet as honey. There was pure exhaustion on his face. He looked at her and cracked a smile.

"Looks like I may have overworked myself and the lack of sleep caused me to lose my step and just sprained an ankle. It's no big deal," he said with confidence.

George glared at him. "Derek, you can't be working nearly 15-hour days and expect to be okay. You need to get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah, who knew you were such a worrier?" He joked. Casey's heart filled with tenderness. She wanted to take care of him, the darkness around his eyes was startling.

Suddenly Victoria came out. "Derek? Sweetheart, let me help you." She helped support him and Casey stopped, watching them make their way to his room. She watched as Victoria took him in the room, and she closed the door. Casey would have given anything to have been the one making him feel better.

She went to her room and lied down, rubbing her temples as she felt the stress of the last couple weeks crashing on her. Victoria came in.

"Casey what did you do to him?" she demanded, pacing back and forth like a wolf stalking its prey.

"What do you mean? He hurt himself working, what does that have to do with me?" Casey sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"When he was falling asleep, he kept calling me 'Case'," she accused. "Did you guys fight again? I am sick and tired of him working all the time, and him returning exhausted and he hardly spends time with me. And when he does, he is distracted, and then just now I am trying to take care of him and he calls me by your name, what is going on?"

Casey's heart did a little flutter thinking of him calling out for her. "I don't know what you're talking about, I have hardly said two words to Derek since my engagement."

She crossed her arms and inspected her. "I am just really upset; I am doing everything to spend time with him and he's rejecting me. Are you sure he hasn't said anything to you?"

Casey was ashamed she felt elated by his lack of interest in Victoria, but tried her best to mask it. "I don't know, he has been very stressed with the crops this year around, I am sure he'll come around."

Victoria was looking at her as if she was trying to discern if she was telling the truth. She walked out the door without another word. She wanted to go and check up on Derek, but she didn't want to cause suspicion as Victoria was already on high alert.

She needed to be away, who knew wedding planning could be so lonely? She convinced her mother to go to New York to find her dress. After some quick planning, they were set to be gone for one week. Casey couldn't have been happier at being able to be away from Ralph and Derek. Lizzie was excited to have a Macdonald only trip, and the more she thought about it, the more she saw this as the best opportune moment.

* * *

The day they planned to leave, everyone of the house said goodbye to them. Casey had kept her eye out for Derek, hoping he would come say goodbye to her, but he never did. Words couldn't express how void she felt, she missed him so much.

The two-day carriage ride to New York was long, and bumpy, and during that time her heart was turbulent. Casey never thought she would feel so conflicted; did she truly want to marry Ralph? Was caring for someone a deep enough emotion to propel a healthy and stable marriage? The last moment with Derek felt surreal, and she kept finding less reasons not to be with him.

During the week in New York, Casey tried on several dresses, and found one that was lacy, and classy. It was just perfect. Nora had been so giddy, and the three had a big group hug. Casey had been a nightmare, she knew it, her taste was so particular, and she could tell Nora and Lizzie were barely holding on by the end. When she put that dress on, she pictured Derek's face, she could see herself marrying him in that dress, but then reality broke the illusion.

"Ralph is going to faint," Lizzie squealed, hugging Casey tightly. She looked down at her sister and could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. Lizzie looked up at her, "Mom, look, Casey is going to cry!"

The tears spilled and they both smiled, thinking it was the emotion over marrying Ralph. She hugged her family tightly. The following days involved shopping and altering the dresses. On the way back she could start to feel her strength dissipating. She needed to see Derek, it alarmed her how quickly her emotions had gone from repressed to suddenly being let out, and now she couldn't contain the truth. She loved Derek Venturi.

It wasn't a surprise that he wasn't there when they arrived. Ralph had flowers in his hands as he helped her down from the carriage. He truly was sweet, but she could hardly fake a smile. He had gotten permission to take her to dinner at the most luxurious place in Chicago, and she feigned sickness. She hated herself so much but had promised to go the next day. He was supportive and understanding.

The next morning, she made her way silently to his room. Her heart was racing. She opened the door and crept inside. Derek was wide awake, sitting up on his bed.

"Come to bring me a gift from New York?" He received her with that heart-shattering smile.

"Actually no, I've come to yell at you." She came forward and he stood up. He looked her up and down as she was wearing her nightclothes. He didn't have a shirt on, and she immediately regretted barging in like that.

"Lovely. I do love it when you yell at me. " He crossed his arms and arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"So that's it?" She flailed her arms up and paced in front of his bed. "We had the most incredible kiss, and romantic moment two people could ever have, and that's it? You've stopped pursuing me?" Casey had long ago lost control of her mind and logical Casey had abandoned her, but she didn't care.

Derek scoffed. "How exactly could I pursue you when you went off to New York to buy your wedding dress, wouldn't you say you have made your decision crystal clear?" Casey looked at him longingly, and he laughed. "Oh, I see, well forget it, Case. I may love you, but I am not going to humiliate myself and keep throwing myself at you, when I know you won't ever change your mind. What kind of sap do you think I am?"

Casey crossed her arms. "You're right. I may have romanticized who you are." She stiffened as he got up and faced her. He gave her a challenging smirk, shaking his head slowly.

"Have you finally admitted that you want me?" He came closer and she backed up hitting the wall behind her.

"Well, I mean, I might like you." She stuttered. He came as close as possible and towered over her and grinned. "I just can't hurt Ralph."

He put one hand against the wall and looked at her. "You keep contradicting yourself, what do you want Casey? Are you just bored, and looking for some excitement?"

She flinched as if he had slapped her. "What kind of woman do you think I am?" She demanded as he continued to study her.

"Well, you tell me. You say one thing and do the other. You throw a million different signals, how am I supposed to know how you really feel?" His eyes burned her as his gaze moved over her face. "I'll ask one more time, do you love me?"

She looked down. "It's not that simple, Derek," she breathed. "I don't have any answers at all. I just know….I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

He chuckled softly. "I am so moved by the bounty of your love, Case."

"I am so lost; don't you get it?" She started crying. "I made a commitment to a good man, and now it's too late for me to back down. I don't want to be a monster." Her sobs broke through her in soft bursts. "I just know my heart is not fully his, and it kills me. Why can't we have the chemistry you and I have?"

Derek's eyes softened. "Chemistry can't be forced, either you have it, or you don't. Casey, if you love me even a little bit, then you need to call off the wedding. We can face Ralph and our family together." His voice lulled her into a dream.

"You mean that?" She let out a deep sob. He nodded, but something in her felt terrified. "I just can't, it would hurt too many people."

Derek was getting frustrated, his agitation palpable on his face. "Must you always be such a do-gooder? Can you for once just stop thinking and follow your heart?"

She swallowed and began trembling. "I hate it when you call me that. Just because I want to be responsible and do things correctly doesn't mean I am a do-gooder."

He got closer to her face, his breath caressing her cheek. "Well once you stop being so infuriatingly perfect all the time, then maybe I will stop, but right now your overthinking is driving me insane."

Their eyes locked, the intensity burning through his lashes. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes drifted to her mouth. His voice filled with desire as he murmured "You need to leave now, Casey, please."

They were only inches apart, and Casey couldn't think. She leaped in his arms in a flash, and he responded immediately, catching her as her arms went around his neck. He gently guided her legs up so they would go around his waist. His lips caught hers in a swooping kiss that took her breath away. They kissed each other ardently and she couldn't get enough of the feel of his sensuous mouth. She felt his hands stroking her back, and she softy sighed his name. She blushed fiercely at his strength as he held her up. She felt Derek's smooth shoulders against her hands as he stumbled over to the bed and without breaking the kiss, they fell on the bed together. Casey accidently bumped his nose and they laughed. He was on top of her, and his smile kick-started her heart into an uneven rhythm.

"Even now, your clumsy tendencies are just so charming." She flushed; it was the first time she had ever been rendered speechless. It was all Derek's fault, how could anyone come up with a human response with that charisma?

Derek was overcome with love as he stared down at his beautiful Casey. She had always been his. She looked at him with the kind of adoration he had always dreamed of but never thought he could obtain. She licked her lips as she looked back at him, and let out a shaky breath, her dazzling eyes pleaded for him to continue. He needed her, and she mirrored the same vulnerable emotion. Casey had stopped fighting her doubts and wanted him in spite of everything, and that was something that was precious to him. His hand went to her face, and touched her cheek with his thumb, wanting to savour every moment. He was about to kiss her again, when a noise startled them.

"So, you'll sleep with her and not me?" Victoria's voice broke through and Derek sprang off Casey in a moment, and Casey sat up, completely embarrassed.

"Victoria," Casey said, "I'm sorry-" She tried saying but Victoria gave her a glare.

Derek looked from her to Casey, if looks could kill it would have burned down the whole manor.

"Victoria, I am sorry you saw us that way, I can explain." Derek came forward.

"You sure will, but not with her here." She glared at Casey, her face becoming red.

Casey looked at Derek, waiting for him to make things clear right there and then. She waited to hear him tell Victoria he was in love with her, but it never came. He gave her an apologetic look, and she somehow found the strength to get up and walk out of that room.

Derek watched in agony as Casey looked back at him for one moment and gave him a heartbreaking look. He felt like an idiot. He sunk down on his bed and looked down as Victoria's glance penetrated his skull.

He waited for the yelling, but Victoria's eerie silence lingered. He finally looked up at her, and a diabolical smile replaced her usual serene features.

"You have officially lost your mind, Derek." She sat down beside him and watched him intently. "Not only did you betray me with my cousin, you are head over heels in love with your step-sister. You are a fool." He looked away from her and nodded.

"I am sorry I hurt you, Victoria." He didn't recognize the dread in his own voice. "You are right, I am a fool."

She snickered. He continued hesitantly. "And you're right. I am in love with Casey. I have been since the first moment I saw her. I was powerless to stop it and believe me I tried."

There was no compassion on Victoria's face, just a void darkness remained. "The most shocking part to me is that you were willing to hurt me, Ralph, Casey and your entire family. How could you be so careless?"

Derek couldn't come up with an answer to that. "The worst part is I tried to stop this romance from continuing since I saw it coming. I was the one that tore her dress, I was just so jealous of the love you have for her. I also followed you and saw you kiss her the night of the ball."

Derek cut her off, turning to her sharply. "You were the reason Casey hated me that night?" His voice quivered. "You also told me she was repulsed by me; it wasn't true was it?"

Victoria laughed humorlessly. "Oh, don't play the victim, Derek. You have played with women for years; it was time you got a taste of your own medicine."

"You need to tell her it was you. Casey was devastated by that fall." Derek could feel himself becoming enraged.

"I will do no such thing. How dare you demand anything from me?" Victoria took his hand in hers. He tried pulling away, but she wouldn't let go. "I love you Derek, and I am not going to roll over and disappear that easily."

"You are one crazy woman." His eyes widened, thinking for a moment how odd it was the Casey was the normal one for once.

"I am crazy for you, Der. And here is what's going to happen." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He had never felt such revulsion for a woman before. "You will not break your commitment to me. You will go and tell Casey right now that she meant nothing to you, unless you want me to reveal your secret to Ralph and your family."

Derek's mouth hung open. "You really would dare to hurt Casey that way? She is your family."

She laughed. "I have no loyalty to her since she got in the way of you and me." Victoria's merciless attitude terrified Derek. He didn't want her anywhere near Casey, or him, but there didn't seem to be an easy solution.

At Derek's silence, she continued. "Just think of the uproar this will cause. Casey will be locked away from you, and worst she will be married off to Ralph against her will and be sent far away. Is that what you want?"

Derek got up and rested his forehead against the wall. He knew she was right, but he couldn't control the shakiness in his body. It wasn't just the fear of everyone finding out about them, he didn't want Victoria to hurt Casey, and he had the suspicion she was capable of much more than just a ripped dress. Victoria came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't want to go to this extreme, but you left me no choice. Go break her heart, or go break her life apart, your choice."

Derek was not one to ever want to cry, but the moroseness of the situation consumed him. He was already a walking dead man without Casey, and now he would have to live with Casey's hate. He let out a ragged breath and it wasn't long before he knew the choice was undebatable.

He turned around. "Don't expect me to ever love you."

"As long as you keep your word, I am sure I could live with it. I want you that much." She laughed hysterically and Derek just stared at the demon in front of him. "Now go. And trust me, I will be outside the door to make sure there is no funny business."

He nodded, wiping away all emotions from his face. He walked to Casey's room, feeling like he was walking towards his execution. Victoria's slimy hand was on his back and he recoiled away from her touch.

He knocked, and Casey's breathy voice called within to come in. He opened the door and saw Casey at the balcony. His heart was plummeting, and on top of everything, she looked outrageously beautiful. Her gaze swept over him, trying to read his expression.

Casey didn't smile but seeing him made her relax. Maybe everything would be okay after all, maybe he had come to tell her it was over with Victoria. He looked pale like a ghost, and she instinctively reached out to touch his face, but as he tried to stop it their hands tangled together. He looked at her for a moment and then dropped her hand like it was a hot plate.

"Derek? I am so sorry I caused such an unpleasant situation. I should have never come to your room like that, please forgive me." The softness in her voice made Derek crazy, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

For one moment he wanted to run away with Casey, and never look back. However, looking at her, he knew she deserved better than to live a life of a vagabond.

Casey was starting to feel frightened by Derek's lack of response, and that smile that had come to move the world beneath her feet, was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly Derek laughed. "I just came to tell you that I won."

Casey frowned. "What do you mean?"

Derek took a deep breath and channeled all the courage he could. He looked at her as steadily as possible. "I don't love you, Casey. I just wanted to prove that I could get any woman I want to fall for me. And guess who the greatest challenge was? You, of course. I really can't believe how silly you are to believe that I, Derek Venturi, could ever really love you."

Casey's face paled. She felt like she had been clubbed over the head. She stared at Derek, waiting for the punchline. Instead he smirked.

"Seeing that I hurt Victoria made me realize that I need to stop playing games. I am in love with her, and you and I are nothing, do you understand?"

Casey moved back away from him, unable to form a sentence. He just crossed his arms, and glared at her. She couldn't process his callousness after everything they had gone through.

He continued, driving the knife deeper in her heart."I enjoyed watching you get frazzled by your feelings, it was comical! Come on Casey, don't you know me at all, how could you have truly thought I could love someone as annoying as you?"

Casey felt the tears streaming down her face. The air had been plucked from the lungs, her heart shattered into pieces. She never understood the phrase "broken heart" but at that moment she knew it had to be the most painful emotion anyone could ever feel.

She took in a deep breath despite wanting to fall apart in that very instant and looked him straight in the eye. "Derek, you are without a doubt the most horrible person to ever exist. You are the devil himself." She stammered with difficulty. He continued to smirk, and she suddenly moved closer to him. His smirk disappeared for a moment, but his casual stance remained.

"The joke is on you Derek, I never loved you. And now you are officially dead to me, do I make myself clear?" She shoved past him. "Hope you and Victoria find happiness, but I doubt she will be. I pity her for having to live with such an uncivilized jerk."

He laughed. "You really are a drama queen, aren't you? You know you were falling for me, don't deny it. I don't blame you, it's just my gift. Don't worry though, my wedding gift to you is I will never tell Ralph what we did." He turned towards his door. He looked back and saw her fall against the wall, his heart was breaking seeing the devastation on her face, and with one last forced grin, he opened the door and left her without another word.

Casey stumbled to her bed and fell on it, she wept. The tears rolled down her cheek, and the most wretched sob came out from within her soul. She screamed into her pillow, unable to understand how she could have fallen for Derek's twisted game. The pain was overwhelming, she cried until she was limp. He really was a monster, the worst man on the whole earth, yet she couldn't stop loving him. He won. He won the sickest game he had ever conjured, and she had lost. She lost everything to him, and the worst part is that while she hated herself for falling for him, somewhere deep inside she would have given anything for him to love her. Derek had broken her spirit, and she crumbled into her bed further, as the profound pain consumed her.

She had lost.

Author's note : I would appreciate any feedback, thanks so much for reading!


	8. Broken Clock

Time had stopped. Casey spent the rest of the day in her room. She looked at the mirror and met the face of a phantom. The person she saw before her was lifeless. Nora came and checked on her, and Casey feigned illness. She just wanted to be left alone. She couldn't believe everything that had transpired, how did she not see the warning signs? Derek had always been good at hiding his intentions, but she couldn't shake how real everything felt. Even moments before Victoria interrupted them, she had looked into his eyes and thought she saw everything she felt reflected back. This is what she got for being a hopeless romantic, maybe she saw what she wanted to see.

She went over to her desk and began writing down every furious emotion, and once again, her tears erupted. The paper was soggy from her tears and had to rewrite several times. Afterwards, she took a long bath and continued to shudder from the depth of her pain, her eyes were so dry, but she sobbed anyway. She pulled her legs up to herself and held herself, burying her head into her arms. The cold temperature of the bath didn't seem to bother her, it felt like a relief compared to the coldness of her heart. _Derek, why_? That one question marred her mind as she rocked back and forth.

Nora came back a few hours later.

"Casey, Ralph is here. He asked if he could be allowed to come see you." Nora came forward and put her hand on her forehead. "You aren't burning up, but you are so pale." Concern filled her eyes as she took in Casey's ghastly appearance.

Casey smiled a little bit. "It must be the stress of the wedding; I will be okay. Please send Ralph up."

Within a moment, Ralph appeared. He came towards her bed and sat down beside her. His gentle eyes roamed over her. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Casey reached for his hand. "Just having a bride to be meltdown, please don't worry about me."

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" He kissed her hand. She felt treacherous, how could she have treated this sweet man so badly?

She felt her voice quiver. "I want to marry you as soon as possible. Please, Ralph, I just don't want a huge feast. I want a simple wedding with you, and I want to marry you immediately." She did her best to give him a persuasive smile.

He raised his eyebrow in surprise. "The wedding is only two weeks away, why the rush?"

"I have never done well with stress, and I just want to marry you. I need to marry you. Please." Casey had never felt so desperate, but she couldn't endure being close to Derek for another moment.

Ralph just stared at her. A long time passed, and he finally smiled. "It's impossible for me to deny you anything." He laughed, and she felt a weight starting to lift off her chest.

"My mother is going to have a heart attack, I know it. Why don't we go on the outing you had planned tonight and when we come back, we can let her know?"

He nodded and then she made her way to call Brenda. Ralph suddenly saw a poem on her nightstand, he normally would never go through her things but this poem was rumpled, Casey had every poem organized in a drawer.

_I rebel against this emotion,_

_You stole my very essence,_

_Trampled on my sanity_

_I will not shed another tear_

_I am not made of glass,_

_I am made with fiery steel_

_You don't deserve a single thought_

_I may be a broken clock now,_

_But one day I will move again_

Ralph was astonished by the poem. Who was she writing about? He folded the poem and put it in his coat pocket. He felt conflicted, something didn't seem right. For the first time he questioned if he truly knew his wife to be.

* * *

Derek was outside getting his horse ready; he would finally get a moment to breathe. Victoria had followed him around like a shadow. He didn't even have a moment to catch a breath after leaving Casey. He brushed the horse's mane and gently whispered. "Guess who won the prize for biggest jerk of the century?" He couldn't believe he managed to go through breaking her heart. Nothing had ever hurt him more, and he hated himself. Seeing her break apart made him want to fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He felt empty, and having to deal with looking at Victoria was a constant reminder of his idiocy.

"Derek?" Ralph's voice broke his through thoughts.

"Oh hey, Ralph." He eyed his friend; a shadow of confusion crept over his usual friendly face.

Ralph crossed his arms, and let out a troubled breath. "Do you have a moment to talk? I don't know who to turn to, you seem to know Casey fairly well, and maybe you can help."

Derek's eyes widened and rubbed away the tension on his neck. "Um, I'm not really the advice kind." He tried to remain neutral and uninterested, but Ralph would now be his only connection to Casey. "I suppose I can offer a few jokes at least, what did Casey do now?"

"She wants to get married immediately. The wedding is set for two weeks, yet she wants to move it up. She also looked…I can't explain it. She's usually quite bubbly, always laughing and smiling. She looked absolutely miserable, her eyes were red as if she'd been crying and she claimed it was the stress of the wedding." Ralph shrugged slightly.

Derek let out a pained breath. He looked down to conceal his concern and then cracked a smile. "I told you she was unpredictable. Casey has never dealt with changes well. What did you say?"

"I couldn't say no to her. I've never loved anyone as much I love her, but then I found this poem."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Please don't get all sentimental on me, I will throw up." His heart sped up as Ralph handed him the poem.

_Broken clock_. Her words washed over him like a tidal wave. He felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs. He wanted to kick himself for hurting her so deeply, and yet she was right. He wasn't worth another thought; he didn't deserve her. He folded the poem and returned it to Ralph.

"Do you know if she has a romantic history?" Ralph rattled him out of his thoughts.

Derek laughed suddenly. "You honestly think someone as bizarre as Casey could have a history? I did tell you she was unique. She is also quite the drama queen and has a vivid imagination. Her writing is just another weird quirk she has, I wouldn't read too much into it."

Ralph studied his friend. "I know you can't stand her but can you at least try to be decent? She will be my wife. You really think she is too bizarre for me?"

Derek looked down and stifled his frustration. He didn't want to hear about his love for Casey but he managed a smirk.

"You know I am jokester. You are right I can't stand her, but she's my step-sister. I am glad she found you, and if she makes you happy, then I will try to be supportive. I think you are exactly what she needs, not exactly sure you still get what you're getting yourself into, but I'll respect your decision."

"Thanks Derek." Ralph let out whooshing breath. "So, I shouldn't worry about her?"

"Oh, you should definitely worry, this is Casey after all. But I do know if she's this determined to marry you, then there's nothing you can say to talk her out of it." Derek gave Ralph a pat on the back.

Ralph smiled. "I've missed this. You've been scarce."

Derek felt ashamed of how much he had come to resent Ralph. He laid eyes on his Casey, and although he wasn't surprised Casey would rush the wedding, Ralph in some way was the man he wanted to be for Casey. Yet Ralph hadn't done anything wrong, Derek betrayed him.

He gave Ralph a cordial nod. "Better get back to the crops, let me know when the wedding is." Derek would have to endure watching the love of his life get married possibly all too soon. He wanted to claw his eyes out, how did everything get so twisted? He was lost.

After a long night out with Ralph, Casey just wanted to return to her room and lock herself in. She managed to plaster a smile on during the whole night, but her mind and heart was still on Derek. She felt pathetic. She decided to get a book and try to get her mind off that fool. On her way to the library she came face to face with him. _Derek._ She managed to look at him steadily. Derek was taken back by how she looked, it killed him. He wanted to reach out and hold her.

He smirked. "Looking a little pasty, there Case." He had to treat her like he did before the truth came out, or she would know it was weird he wasn't acting like himself. He forced a chuckle. "Also, your hair could be used for a bird's nest. It looks crazy."

Casey glared at him. "Shut up, Derek."

She moved past him quickly and avoided the flutter in the pit of her stomach at the sound of his teasing voice. She couldn't understand how she could feel the urge to slap him and simultaneously want to kiss him all over. She barely registered his laughter as she escaped his presence and went into the library.

She let out a ragged breath and she could feel the burning in her eyes again. How was it possible for her to still feel anything for that jerk, it was ridiculous! Suddenly she remembered back when he confessed his so-called love. Didn't he say they hid behind the fighting to diffuse how they felt? Was his teasing also a part of him hiding? She shook her head adamantly. _Enough, Casey, he doesn't love you. Stop being so stupid._

* * *

The following day, Ralph and Casey arranged tea with Nora and George. Casey asked Brenda to help put together the best look possible, she didn't want to look like she was suffering. She refused to continue grieving over _Derek_. Brenda seemed conflicted about something, but silently helped her get ready. She braided her hair and picked out a purple dress that was maybe too formal for tea, but she didn't care.

"Wish me well, Brenda. I'm about to drop some bad news on my mom."

Brenda observed Casey. "Maybe later you and I can talk, I need to tell you something Miss."

Casey turned to face her. Brenda's eyes were carefully blank. "Today might be quite busy, but yes you know I will always make time for you." She kissed Brenda's cheek as cheerfully as she could.

She went outside to the patio where Nora, George, and Ralph were waiting. Shockingly, Victoria was also sitting with them. Casey had managed to avoid running into her after finding Derek on top of her. She blushed profusely at the memory. Victoria's eyes appeared to be like icicles and smiled at her slowly.

"Casey, you look so beautiful," Ralph breathed, reaching out for her hand to sit beside him. She looked around, and George and Nora smiled approvingly.

"Casey, I hope you don't mind me being part of this meeting, I was just so curious as to what you needed to discuss with your parents so urgently." Victoria gave Casey a knowing look. Did she think she was ending her engagement to win Derek back?

She sat up with the best poise possible. "Of course, it isn't a problem," she responded politely.

"I told Derek to come as well, I hope you don't mind." It seemed she wanted to make Casey feel as uncomfortable as possible. What was she doing? Why did Derek have to present? Something about Victoria's attitude frightened her.

George spoke softly. "It is rare that we all sit down together, I hope that's okay Casey."

Casey reached out for a bit of fruit and chewed carefully. She swallowed. "Why would I have a problem with that? I guess what we need to discuss is a family matter." She didn't want to see Derek; she could feel the trembling in her arms.

Derek came from around the corner, and stopped as he saw Casey. His eyes blazed like fire for a moment, she looked breathtaking. This was a very different Casey than the one he bumped into the night before. Her strength was just another reason she stole his heart. He moved past her as casually as possible.

Casey tried not to stare at him, but her heart flipped. Did he have to look so attractive? She went back to her tea, needing desperately to turn off her carnal attraction to him. He sat beside Victoria and his laughing eyes roamed around taking his time to look at everyone around him.

He turned to Victoria. "You better have a good reason for making me come, you don't know me at all if you think I'd enjoy teatime."

She suddenly kissed him; it went on longer than necessary. Casey's face went red, she shuffled in her chair, looking away. Derek cleared his throat, gently pulling back.

"I think Casey had something important to tell all of us, you might want to hear what she has to say." Victoria reached for his hand. "She is your sister, remember?"

Derek nodded and for a moment Casey noticed a change in his demeanor. His smile disappeared and noticed his body go rigid. It was so unlike him. Victoria was trying to humiliate Casey, and it was working. She tried to be unaffected by the hook Victoria kept throwing at her, but it was working, the air around her was thick with tension.

Nora spoke up. "Alright, everyone. Let's begin," she turned her attention to Ralph and Casey.

Casey looked at Ralph and he understood she was nervous. He put his arm around her and gently stroked her back. Derek rolled his eyes discreetly. She took a deep breath and avoided looking at Derek and Victoria.

"I don't want a big wedding," she said slowly. "Ralph and I have decided we want a simple ceremony, and I want to marry him the day after tomorrow."

There was hush silence. Nora's eyes were boring through her soul. Ralph spoke up. "I know you have put so much work into the wedding, Lady Nora. We understand that it is so inconvenient, but the stress of a large wedding hasn't been good for Casey. I'm not sure if you saw her yesterday, but I rather have a wedding with her the way she wants, than to have the stress rob her of the joy of our wedding."

Casey nodded in agreement. "I'm so sorry to all of you. All you've had to look at and deal with the last few weeks is my wedding, and I feel terrible. I want you to know I appreciate all of it, I just can't wait any longer." She braved to look at Derek. He was looking at her seriously, but then nodded in her direction as if he was approving the decision.

George was the first to speak. "This is a lot to take in, please understand Nora has been working tirelessly for this wedding."

Nora stared hard at Casey. Much to everyone's surprise Derek stood up and smiled.

"I think this is fantastic. The last thing we need is crazy Casey roaming around the manor, and we all know what she's like when she's stressed. I would rather not have my hair pulled out by her. There's been a few times where I have honestly feared for my life." He put a hand to his heart comically. "Plus, why spend such a large fortune on a wedding they don't even want? I don't want to become homeless and also have to deal with her wrath. A man can only take so much misery at once. Nora, please have mercy on all of us."

Casey was shocked by how cavalier he was being. He really didn't care about her in the slightest. She was shrivelling inside. Victoria also looked at him with surprise and smiled at him.

Nora finally spoke up. "While I appreciate your candidness Derek, we are at the point now where it would be insulting to uninvite the guests. Casey, I wish you had told me how you felt sooner."

"I know how important it is to look good for society, and I understand. I just needed to be honest. I am just…." Casey's voice broke for a moment. "I am falling apart at the seams." Ralph hugged her supportively.

Derek wanted to take away the pain she was feeling, but there was no choice in the matter. She had to get married immediately so he wasn't as tormented. Fighting his need for her was exhausting. He wanted to stand up and tell the world Casey belonged with him, and to hell with everything else. However, Casey deserved the best and he just couldn't withstand her nearness any longer. His nightmare now was so much worse. In two days Casey would be Ralph's wife. She would be _His._ He felt sick thinking about their wedding night.

Nora took in a deep breath. "Casey, you know I love you right?"

Casey looked up and met her mother's eyes. "Of course, I know that."

She continued. "Maybe I have let the pressure of society dictate many things, but my family comes first. I am sorry if you felt you couldn't come to me. I wasn't always so cynical and cold, and I don't even know how I lost my way, but I am sorry. I am sorry to all of you."

Casey and Ralph got up and went over to her. Nora shouted, "Family hug!" Derek and Victoria came up and suddenly everyone was hugging in a big group. Derek's hand touched Casey's accidentally, and she felt a tremor go through her body.

After finishing eating, everyone slowly retreated. Derek told everyone he needed to return to work and Ralph left. Eventually it was just Victoria and her left.

Casey looked at her cousin, she felt ashamed. How could she have gotten in the way of their relationship? She was a fool.

"Victoria, I am so sorry." She moved closer to her and although she couldn't meet her gaze, she knew she had to speak up. "I wish I could explain what happened, I must have lost my mind. What I did with Derek was a mistake, turns out he was just playing a lavish game with me of deceit. And I should have known, there has never been anything good between us. It was no excuse for me to seek him out."

Victoria smiled a bit, and Casey thought she was forgiven.

"You really are stupid, aren't you Casey? How could you have thought Derek loved you? Have you forgotten you were the one to tell me to stay away from him since he was a heartbreaker? You know what he's like but you just couldn't help falling for his charms, and you ended up throwing yourself at him. You went into his room with the intention of being with him. You're pathetic. I think Derek just let himself be led by his manly needs, that's all. He told me you were just another woman on his list, and it meant nothing to him."

Casey moved back as if she had been slapped. She willed herself not to break apart once again. "I deserve all your insults Victoria, but how do you know he won't do the same to you?"

Victoria smirked. "I know how to keep a man satisfied and he begged me to take him back after I caught you. When have you ever heard of Derek begging a woman?"

Casey's stomach was churning. She wanted to block out the imagine of her being with Derek that way. "Well, I promise I will never interfere again. Please Victoria, let's put this behind us."

Victoria hid a dark smile. "Don't worry, you're already in the past for me and Derek. Have fun planning your wedding." She walked away, leaving Casey alone.

* * *

She felt faint. Victoria's words were weighing on her like bricks. Victoria had every right to treat her like that. She should be happy that her wedding with Ralph was so soon and her mother was supportive for once. Yet she felt she was living in a twilight zone; it was as if she no longer existed. Derek's indifference to her getting married and Victoria's words were the last drops she could handle.

Casey angrily marched towards the stables, determined to clear her mind. A stable boy helped get a horse saddled. She got up on the horse and started riding. She knew how to ride slowly, but she was desperate to feel something else. She sank her heel in harder on the horse's side, and soon enough the horse was galloping. She didn't even know where she was headed, and held on to the reins with all her strength. It wasn't enough and soon enough she had the horse running. She felt freedom. Nothing could hurt her. She suddenly heard a voice: "Casey!"

She ignored the voice, but then lost her concentration as the horse went over a puddle and lost her hold, falling on a mount of dirt. She fell hard on her side, knocking the air out of her.

Derek was suddenly there. "Casey, are you okay? Please answer me."

His hands were suddenly all over her, gently roaming her body, inspecting her. He touched her face. "Casey, please. Open your eyes. Speak to me."

Casey groaned and slapped his hand away. She opened her eyes to find Derek leaning over her, his features contorted in a look of agony. She met his perturbed gaze.

"What in the hells bells were you doing? Do you have a death wish?" Derek's hot breath was too close.

Casey tried to get up, but she was in shock. She began to laugh, "I told you I have a wild side." She lifted herself up and next thing she knew Derek had his arms around her.

"You could have killed yourself, Casey. I can't believe you'd be so careless! " He gently tried getting her to stand up. "Can you move your legs? Here support yourself on my shoulder."

Casey couldn't breathe, she couldn't tell if it was from the fall or at having Derek touching her. She groaned as the pain was shooting up her side. Her breath came out in shallow pants as he helped her straighten up.

She winced. "Derek stop touching me, I am fine. I don't need you, just leave!"

"You are so stubborn, well guess what? I'm not listening to you because apparently you need someone to watch you always so you don't continue making stupid decisions." He looked at her with pure annoyance, but then softened as he saw Casey wince. "What hurts the most?"

Casey looked at him, and the reminder of everything he did to her overwhelmed her.

"Everything." Her voice sounded so small. Derek stopped what he was doing, and looked at her. He knew what she meant; she wasn't talking about the injury.

Derek's eyes softened and he was trapped in her gaze. He couldn't even put into words the horrifying dread he felt watching her ride that horse and seeing her fall. For one moment he had left his body, and was running so fast his lungs almost burst out of his chest. He was paralyzed with fear.

Suddenly, Casey's hand went to her side. "It hurts to breathe."

Derek's breath caught. "You can't walk around on that, let me call someone. Can you wait a moment? Support yourself on that tree. I will be back in a moment."

Casey couldn't believe how sweet he was being, but she supposed it was the least he could do, he was her brother after all. She didn't even have a moment to process her next words, "Derek please, can't you take me back?"

Derek nodded slowly. "First, can I see the injury? I just need to see how bad it is, that will depend on what we do next."

Casey turned beet red. "I uh, would have to move my dress up. Not only that, I am wearing a corset."

Derek stuttered. "Uh, just think of me as a doctor right now, don't worry I won't make a move on you, Casey." He had to pull himself together, but his own voice didn't even sound confident.

"You know what, I change my mind. Victoria already hates me." Casey mumbled. "I am sure it's only a bruise."

Derek couldn't cover up his concern at this point. He just needed to make sure she was okay. "This is different, you could have a broken rib, I think she would understand I couldn't just let you die."

Casey slowly started moving her dress up. Her stockings at least covered her up. She couldn't look at him. Derek could feel his pulse jumping in his skin, he had never been more thankful for society's clothing standard for women and the many layers. He still couldn't help but notice the shape of her body.

"What do I do about the corset?" She glanced at him shyly. He shuffled a bit.

Derek couldn't think clearly, but at last he reached in one of his pockets to pull out a pocket knife. "You'll have to trust me; I am just cutting the material okay?"

Casey had no choice but to trust him as he came close to her. His hand gently grazed her side. She felt instant pain, but also tingles.

"What area hurts the most?" Casey numbly made a motion down her rib cage. He reached beneath the corset to pull it away from her skin. She trembled as his fingertips brushed her skin.

He took the knife and began to methodically cut the material, moving up higher until she stopped him. "That's as far as you need to go," she said thickly.

He put the knife away and crouched down on his heels. He split the material apart as far as he could. His breath caught. The area was already heavily bruising, green and purple blotches went up covering her creamy skin.

"That's one ugly looking bruise," he muttered. "And it'll get worse." His hand moved over her skin softly.

"I am just feeling for a bone out of place, alright?" He said with a bit of a laugh. She couldn't respond, her breath was shaky. The pain felt like needles searing her skin all at once. He applied some pressure and she yelped.

"I don't feel a bone jutting out, thank goodness, but there could be internal bleeding." He got up and watched her intently.

Casey fixed her dress and started to walk away. "What are you doing?" came Derek's startled voice.

"You did your part; I am perfectly capable of walking. You're the last person I want in my time of need." She turned away.

He stopped her. "Casey, it is not safe. Believe me, the last thing I want is to be taking care of you, but there's no other option. I will have to carry you. Just pretend for one moment I am not me."

Casey smiled defiantly. "I guess I can pretend you're Ralph."

His face contorted in annoyance, and he reached for her. He put one arm behind her back, and with his other lifted her legs. It was like they were crossing the threshold. "I know you hate me Casey, but I need you to wrap your arms around my shoulders."

Casey nodded, and hung her arms loosely around his shoulder. She tried to ignore the butterflies that were gathering in her stomach. He began to move leisurely slow. He could feel her breath close to his neck, and he pushed away the overwhelming need to kiss her. He focused on the road ahead.

Casey couldn't believe she was in the devil's arms once again, and not by choice! Yet no matter how angry and hurt she was, she was moved by how sweet and attentive he was. Maybe he felt guilt for what he did to her, whatever it was disarmed her. All she could hear was the thundering of her heart. _Why did it feel so good to be in his arms?_

"So why did you do it?" She glanced up at him, noticing his stern expression but he avoided looking at her.

"Wedding jitters….what other reason could there be?" There was no fooling Derek,he knew why, but she refused to be vulnerable to him once again.

Derek let out a chuckle. "How about, you are absolutely crazy?"

After some time, they arrived back. Nora and George noticed how caring Derek had been as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He gently put her down. "You'll need to take it easy, Clumsy." He winked at her. Casey couldn't help but smile despite how much she hated him.

He then turned to Nora and George. "Keep an eye out on her. Next thing we know, she'll be jumping out the window for sport." He moved away from Casey and looked back at her. She gave him a confused look. Did he care about her even a little?

"Wow, Derek. It's nice to see you become more concerned for your family," George said happily.

Victoria crossed her arms as she watched the scene in front of her. Of course, Casey would behave recklessly to get his attention, but she relaxed when Derek made his way to her.

"I had no choice but to help her, okay? It's my duty as her brother." He needed to convince her there was nothing more. She seemed to believe him and reached up to kiss him.

"Just as long as you remember our agreement."

* * *

After a long time of Casey waiting in her bed, the doctor came in and inspected the affected side. He put different lotions on it to help reduce swelling and told everyone there was no bone breakage. He did say how lucky she was that she fell on soft ground.

Nora had been by her side the entire time, and eventually Ralph came to see her. Everyone said how thankful they were for Derek's heroic rescue. She couldn't help but get a little angry. Sure, he was heroic for one moment, but every other thing he did was a monstrosity. She wanted to say mean things to him and be just as cold as he was to her, but then selfishly allowed him to take care of her.

Brenda came in shortly. She went over and assisted her by helping her into her night clothes.

"Oh Miss Casey, I almost fell over when I heard about your fall. I'm so happy Mister Derek was there to help you." She gently put the camisole on her and avoided touching her side.

Casey snorted. "Why does everyone worship the ground he walks on when he does something human? It's the least he could do."

Brenda watched the young girl carefully. She sat down beside her. "He may have a lot of faults, but I know he cares for you."

Casey groaned. "Please let's not get started on this. You wouldn't be saying that if you knew everything he's done to me. Derek is despicable." She paused. "I mean sure, I'm a little surprised he didn't just leave me out there to rot."

Brenda sighed. "I have something I need to tell you. I wrestled back and forth between telling you because I am only a servant. It's not my place to get involved in your life, but I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you."

Casey softened. She reached for her hand. "You know you have never just been a servant to me. Should I be concerned?"

Brenda sat back and took a deep breath. "It won't be easy for you to hear this, but you must. Promise me you will sit back and think before making any decision. "

Casey was beginning to feel worried. She gave her a nod.

Brenda folded her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath. "Two days ago, I was doing some cleaning by the south stairway when I saw you walking out of Mister Derek's room. I didn't think much of it and went back to washing. However, you left the door open, and I overheard the conversation."

Casey's eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped. "Oh no Brenda, you heard what I did?"

Brenda put her hand gently on her arm. "I don't know what you did, but I do know Lady Victoria was blackmailing Mister Derek. I wanted to walk away and mind my own business, but I just couldn't turn away."

Casey laughed. "Victoria blackmailed Derek? Now that's a funny joke. Thanks for cheering me up, I really needed that."

"No Miss. It wasn't a joke. Derek told Victoria he was in love with you and had been since the moment he saw you. He told her he was powerless to stop it. This caused Victoria to give him an ultimatum."

Time stopped, and everything around her seemed to melt away. She looked at Brenda's face, there was no lie there. She battled against wanting to scream and cry. The confusion over the last two days hit her hard. Derek hurt her deeply, there must be some mistake.

She hardly recognized the brittleness of her voice. "If he loves me, then what reason could there possible be for breaking my heart into a million pieces?"

Brenda looked at her soulfully. "In his mind, the purest form of love. The sacrificial kind."

Casey crossed her arms angrily and rolled her eyes. However, beneath the surface her heart had stopped beating. She took a deep breath. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Author's note: I know I am sorry I left it at such a cliffhanger, but it would have been a massive chapter. I hope to update soon! As always, I love hearing from you! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	9. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Life with Derek is not my own, all characters are inspired and not my own.

Author'a note: Thank you for everyone that has come back every chapter to read, I put some extra love into this chapter.

* * *

Casey sat up now, the nervousness of the situation was consuming her. Derek loved her, that much she knew, but nothing made sense. She watched Brenda, a lump forming in her throat. Brenda paused, it seemed she lost her nerve.

"Please. I need to know everything. Are you certain he said my name?" Casey didn't want to admit how much hope was creeping into her heart.

Brenda nodded, sighing. "He seemed decided to end things with her. And that's when I found out the worst part."

She stood up and began pacing nervously. "Victoria told him if he didn't break your heart, she would reveal your relationship to the family. Victoria convinced him; she seemed to know that his weakness was you. She manipulated him, telling him that your life would fall apart, and it would all be his fault. She went as far as telling him the family would send you away and force you to marry Ralph. I think he also agreed because Victoria is not a sane person."

Casey's whole world was spinning quickly. She stared at Brenda, feeling like she had imagined her words. It couldn't be true; Victoria would never do something so evil. It's as if Brenda read her mind.

"Victoria is not who you think she is. Guess who the real culprit of your ripped dress was? She confessed it to Mister Derek, she was jealous of the love he has for you. She wanted to humiliate you. Of course, the trade for keeping silence was for him to stay with her. I don't say this about anyone, but she's a witch."

Casey gasped. "She…...ripped my dress. I blamed Derek and I didn't believe him when he told me he was innocent." The guilt was washing over her.

Casey's whole body was vibrating. She was shocked. It was so much information, and her mind was a tornado. "So, Derek chose to break my heart to protect me." She stopped breathing, completely puzzled. "Of course, only Derek would do something so stupid and equally…..sweet." Her voice was quivering, and suddenly tears started to slip down her face.

"He did what he thought would hurt you less in the long run, I suppose." Brenda smiled at her. "He sacrificed his own love for you because he couldn't fathom you getting hurt over this."

The gravity of everything he put her through pushed her to get out of her bed and began pacing around frantically. She was fuming that Derek put her through fire. At the same time, the love she felt for him was threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Derek is an imbecile, a complete idiot!" She felt anger, love, betrayal and an overwhelming need to slap him across the face. "How could he have thought it would hurt less to lose him than have to face my family?" Casey was crying hard, the tears blurred her vision. "He broke my heart with a smile on his face! He managed to walk away from me. He left me while I was crumbling in front of him, was I not worth the fight?"

Brenda got up and hugged Casey. "Miss, I can't imagine everything you're feeling right now. You two need to clear the air before your wedding, I think you owe it to yourself and to him to at least talk."

Casey moved back away from Brenda and shook her head vigorously. "I don't trust myself with him, I'm supposed to get married in two days to Ralph. I can't turn my back on him now, I've put him through enough of my nonsense."

Brenda looked at her wistfully. "So, you will just walk away from the love of your life and leave him in Victoria's clutch?"

Casey stumbled back and fell on her chair, and wiped her tears away. "I have no choice. No matter how insanely in love I am with Derek, we could never truly be together. This has nothing to do with Ralph or Victoria, not all love stories are meant to be. He's my step-brother, Brenda. In this time and age, I have to use my head more than my heart." She felt winded and defeated.

Derek did something so heinous in the name of love, and somehow she still wanted him beyond rationale. Casey didn't know how she would have reacted in his place, but she was certain she would have never had the callousness to hurt him.

Brenda broke through her thoughts. "Miss, if I a may be sincere, for a moment. I wasn't surprised that you two love each other, I saw it from the beginning, and you both fought against it as hard as you could. It sounds like you are terrified to give yourself over to such a wild and unconventional love. You like to have everything under control, and Mister Derek makes you lose control am I right?" Casey looked down. "I won't insert myself anymore, but I needed you to know."

Casey hated admitting that Brenda was right. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I do need you to do something for me though. No matter what, Derek shouldn't have to live with someone like Victoria. I want you to follow her. I have my suspicion that if she was able to hurt me, then she's not trustworthy. We need to find a reason to get her to leave."

Brenda smiled. "I'm on it, she's bound to have other skeletons in her closet. I will let you rest, Miss." She got up and started walking away.

"Brenda, can you ask Derek to see me tonight? I'm not going to tell him I found out everything, but I do need to at least thank him for what he did for me today."

"Sounds like you've already forgiven him." She laughed and walked out.

Forgiven him? It would take a long time for her to be able to look at him without falling apart. No, she had to remain strong. She understood logically why he made that decision, but her heart was battered and broken beyond repair.

* * *

Derek was on his bed, looking up at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't stop thinking about Casey. She went out and rode a horse in a moment of distress, and ran with it, because of him. He let out a shudder, thinking of what would have happened if she had landed on a rock, or broken her neck. Then there was that moment where Casey let him take care of her, and she responded to his touch. He remembered her pink cheeks, as she lifted her dress. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't do anything but just stare like an idiot. A light tap on his door jostled him out of his thoughts.

He sauntered over to find Brenda on the other side. "Mister Derek, I am sorry to have bothered you," she said politely.

Derek looked at her with surprise. "No need to apologize, Brenda. How can I help you?"

She took a deep breath. "Where's Victoria?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She went to her room, why?"

She took a deep breath and whispered. "My lady would like to have a word with you."

Derek thought he misheard Brenda for a moment. "Casey wants to see me?"

She nodded. "Yes, she said to come to her when it's safe." Brenda gave him a courteous bow, and walked away, leaving Derek with his mouth open. _What could Casey possibly want to see me for?_

He paced around his room, thinking this was a bad idea. What if Victoria found out he went to see her? He warred with himself, but at last, his curiosity got the better of him. He crept through the darkness, trying to make minimal noise.

His heart raced as he opened the door to her room. Casey's lit lamp was beside her, and he could see the fire glowing over her skin, her blue eyes looked startling as the fire cast soft shadows. She was sitting up on her bed, and she _smiled_ at him.

"Hey, um, Brenda said you wanted to see me?" He stood there just staring at her beautiful smile, shocked.

Casey fought for breath as she looked at Derek. She felt two very strong emotions at once, anger and passion. He looked confused, but he was looking at her with that intense look that never failed to make her weak in the knees. She wanted to stay in that moment, forever. Derek may be a fool and make stupid decisions, but he did love her, just in an infuriating way.

"Can you sit down by me, please." His mouth hung open at her request. She laughed. "Don't tell me you're scared of me," she mocked.

He was stunned. "Did you take medicine or something, you sound delirious."

She tapped the chair beside him. He looked down to conceal his rampant thoughts. He walked slowly over to her and sat. He watched her turn towards him. She was staring at him, and she chewed on her bottom lip, causing Derek's gaze to stray to her mouth. Casey noticed and forced herself to remain strong, pretending she didn't want to just drag him into her bed.

"Derek. I know you and I have had difficulties getting along. You drive me crazy, and you can't stand me." She stopped for a moment, looking away from him. "I wasn't very kind to you earlier when you took care of me, and I wanted to say I am sorry. And, thank you. You were a true gentleman, Derek Venturi."

Derek's eyes went round. _What!_ Casey being sweet to him was worse than her ignoring him. Did she stop loving him already?

He covered his shock with a laugh. "Just because I was nice one time, does not make me a gentleman. I am and will always be a jerk. Please don't make of it more than it is, okay?"

Casey smiled. "Just take the compliment, Der." At the sweet endearment, his heart sank. Casey had moved on, there was no other explanation.

"Um, okay. Are you sure you're not feverish? Did you forget I played with your feelings?" He tried not to sound desperate to get her attention, but he was losing ground, and quickly.

Casey laughed. "I could never forget. But that doesn't erase that you also have a good side." She reached over, taking his hand in hers. Her heart was fluttering like a baby bird, but she couldn't seem to push away the tenderness she felt for him.

Derek tried pulling away, the feel of her hand burned him, but something in her expression made him freeze. The fierceness in her eyes was causing him to feel weak. _Please stop looking at me like that, Casey, I can't ignore you when you're sitting there looking so damn ravishing._ Suddenly her voice broke him out of his passionate thoughts.

"I declare a truce," she said calmly. Derek's face fell with disappointment, it wasn't at all what he thought she would tell him.

She continued. "I am marrying your best friend, things will have to be civil between us, might as well start now."

Derek pulled his hand away from her and stood up, a flash of anger going over his face.

"No, there will never be a truce between us. I can't stand you, Casey, and that will never change." He walked quickly to the door.

Casey was startled by his reaction. "Derek?" Her voice broke a little.

Derek stopped, he had one hand on the doorknob. He couldn't handle her sweetness anymore; he was a split second away from exploding, marching over to her and kiss her senseless. He couldn't handle her indifference. "Yes?"

Casey wanted to get up and tell him she knew everything. She wanted to yell at him, slap him, and then surrender in his arms. All that came out though was, "See you at the wedding."

He didn't answer her and left her. Casey was nice to him. She thanked him. She called him a gentleman. He rubbed his temples; it was his worst nightmare come true. Was she now seeing him as a brother?

* * *

Casey did not sleep a wink for the entire night. She kept turning and tossing, everything Brenda told her was replaying in her mind. She smiled thinking about Derek confessing that he loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. Everything came back to her: their past kisses, the bet, the pranks, his teasing eyes. Then there was the other side of her that wanted to throttle him. One side was more dominant, and she hated that Derek still brought out uncontrollable feelings from her.

The next morning, Casey had come to a decision. Ralph took her on the carriage and took her to her favorite spot by the river. She looked at Ralph, and she couldn't feel anything other than a deep fondness. Nothing compared to the love she felt for Derek. They sat down quietly for some time, and with all the courage she could muster, turned to him.

"Ralph. There's something you need to know." She released a shaky breath.

Ralph looked at her steadily. "Is it about the man you're in love with?"

Casey's eyes went wide. "What?" She could feel her pulse spike. "How did you….."

Ralph let go of her hand, looking down. "I found your poem yesterday. Derek told me not to read too much into it, but I had a nagging feeling I couldn't erase. Are you in love with someone else?"

Casey could feel tears pooling at her eyes. "Ralph. There is someone I fell in love with, and I wanted to tell you about it. I don't want to start a marriage built on secrets. This is a very delicate situation, there's a reason why I couldn't tell you."

Ralph managed to give her a sweet smile. "Casey. I just want you to be honest with me. Do you love me?"

Casey avoiding looking at his eyes. "No, but I want to love you."

He nodded slowly. "Go on, please. Tell me everything."

Casey could feel her face burning. "You are going to hate me."

Ralph shook his head slowly. "I love you, Casey. I wish you could love me the same, but you may never get to that point. I am a romantic, and I want someone who is just as passionate about me. Please, just tell me the truth."

Casey couldn't believe how open and sweet he was being. She took a deep breath.

"I fell in love with Derek." The last part came out as a whisper.

Ralph opened his mouth in shock. "Derek? As in your step-brother?"

Casey feebly nodded. "I didn't realize I was in love with him until after we got engaged. Derek always teased me from the beginning, so I was able to deny I felt anything for him easily. But then I found out…."

"He loves you, too." Ralph finished. Casey met his gaze, expecting to find hatred, instead, she saw a kindred spirit.

"I can't believe I didn't see it." He rubbed the side of his head. "He told me to stay away from you from the beginning, how could I not have seen it?"

She could feel the wobble in her voice. "I didn't mean to use you, Ralph, I swear. Derek kept denying he felt anything for me, so I focused on you. Maybe I didn't love you quite yet, but I could see myself falling for you eventually. Derek told me how he loved me after our engagement, believing that there was no chance between us. It changed everything; I could no longer deny my feelings for him. Victoria blackmailed him when she caught us together. She forced him to break my heart, or she would expose us to the family. She made him believe it would ruin my life, so he walked away. That's what that poem was about. Brenda overheard everything and told me last night." Casey could feel the tears spilling.

Ralph's eyes softened. He let go of a pained breath. "Casey, I have known Derek since we were kids. He has never put a woman before himself. He always had a selfish nature, but with you, he simply cared. Come to think of it, he talked about you all the time. He always seemed to be plotting the next thing he would do to torment you. He acted strangely when I accepted to be your escort, and he got angry when he found us in the garden. This explains so many things, he stopped visiting me after we got engaged. I can't believe I didn't see it; he must hate me."

Casey smiled a little. "Ralph, you have got to be the most selfless person I have ever met."

Ralph looked at her sadly. "Trust me, I am hurting. I do love you, Casey. I just wish Derek had told me how he felt."

Casey hated causing him pain. "Ralph, Derek couldn't admit something like that. My mother married his father, could you imagine the uproar that would cause? Even though we aren't related by blood, by name we are the same family."

Ralph nodded with understanding. "So, what do you want to do then?"

Casey shrugged slightly. "I don't want to break our engagement, Ralph. I just wanted a clean slate. I have come to realize that it wouldn't be wise to get involved with Derek. I also know Derek didn't want to come between you and me, he wanted to come clean to you from the start."

He stared at her for a long moment. The silence was thick.

"Casey. How could I come between you two? I think we need to rethink our engagement. I need to bow out gracefully for two reasons. Firstly, I want love and complete devotion from someone. And secondly, as much as Derek would convince me he's okay with me marrying you, I know he's not, and I would have lost my brother. It's just not worth it, Casey. Since I wouldn't have your heart or his friendship, what's the point?"

Casey felt a wave of emotion hit her like lightning. "You need to give love a chance, Casey."

Casey cried. It was a mixture of relief, sadness, and wishful thinking. How much easier would it have been to fall in love with Ralph, but there was no such thing as getting over Derek.

He pulled her into a hug. "I have the perfect place you can meet him. I will arrange it, and I will walk you to it to avoid suspicion from Victoria. It's a little house my father and I built, what do you say?"

Casey laughed, "How did you go from my fiancé to my matchmaker?"

Ralph gave her a dashing smile. "I am a hopeless romantic, what else can I say?"

Ralph took her to the little house. "Are you going to tell him he's meeting me?"

Ralph's eyes twinkled. "I haven't decided yet. Got to make the man sweat, a little."

* * *

Ralph found Derek talking to one of his workers by the tomato plantation.

"Derek, do you have a moment?" He gave Derek a strong pat on the back.

Derek turned to face him. "Um, sure Ralph. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Casey." Ralph had the satisfaction of seeing Derek's face go from intrigued to morphing into a mocking look.

"Don't tell me she moved up the wedding to today," he joked.

"No, I broke off my engagement with her." Ralph stood there, watching his friend process the information.

Derek gasped; "What? Why?" His eyes were alert and he looked absolutely shocked.

Ralph waved at him, "Follow me, please."

Derek didn't have a moment to process anything, and he followed Ralph. He didn't say anything more, and the tension in Derek's stomach was building. Where was Ralph taking him? They finally made it to a little house.

Derek looked at Ralph with confusion. "Ralph, what kind of joke are you trying to pull?"

Ralph looked at him somberly. "Casey told me everything."

Derek stopped breathing for a moment and cleared his throat. "What did she tell you?"

Ralph gave Derek a playful punch. "You should have told me you love her, Derek."

Derek's face paled. "I don't know what she told you, but I explicitly told her I don't love her."

Ralph gave him a knowing look. "Derek, you'll have to go and see for yourself. I am waiting out here for her though, and I will take her back on the carriage."

"Wait, Casey is inside?" Derek felt his heart drop. Ralph nodded, signaling for him to go ahead. "I still don't understand anything Ralph, why are you arranging this meeting?"

Ralph only gave him a supportive smile. "You are like my brother and will always be. Just remember that." He walked away, and although he was heartbroken over losing Casey's love, he felt relief. Maybe one day he would find someone to love just as intensely. It gave him hope.

* * *

Derek turned to the little house. Nothing made sense, but he found himself opening the door. Casey was sitting at a table. She had a serious look on her face. Her eyes were carefully blank. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did Ralph tell you?" She asked with a hard edge in her tone.

Derek couldn't even come up with a joke, everything seemed to be moving around him.

"Um, he broke the engagement and apparently you told him I love you?" His breath sped up as she got up. She walked slowly towards him getting as close as possible, he stumbled back.

"Well, you do," Casey said arrogantly. It took him by surprise. "Are you going to try to deny it?"

"Yes, I do deny it! Why would you tell him such nonsense? I used you, Casey that's all." He tried to give her an intense staredown.

She suddenly reached out and touched his hip, looking at him with challenge. Her hand trailed up, making its way up the front of his body. She did little figurines with her finger as she looked directly into his eyes.

His eyes suddenly changed into a dark smolder, and he seemed hypnotized. "Casey, what are you doing?"

She ignored his question and moved in closer, so her body was flushed up against him. She moved her hands up and around his neck, and her fingers ran through his hair. She breathed into his ear.

"Deny that you love me now," she murmured.

He was having a hard time breathing, he stammered. "Just because you are inciting a reaction out of me does not mean I love you."

Casey kissed his ear teasingly. He shuddered. Her mouth went to his neck, leaving more insistent kisses. Derek remained rigid, but his pulse was throbbing. Who was this girl? He managed to regain his thoughts and pushed her forcefully away from him.

"Casey, if this is an elaborate scheme to get back at me, I am telling you right now, you lost. I don't love you and never will." He could lie all he wanted, but she saw his need for her reflected with vivid intensity.

Derek was shocked that she didn't seem phased by his denial, instead, she looked at him with amusement. Casey started laughing, much to his shock.

Then she clapped slowly. "I have to say, Derek, you are an incredible actor. It's quite impressive all the lies that regularly spew out of your mouth. Thankfully, I will not fall for it again."

Derek moved back away from her, he looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

Casey moved in closer, she had him cornered. _This is it_ , he thought, _this is how I die, burned by desire_. She looked determined; it was a look that made his blood boil. If she was trying to seduce him to get back at him, it was working. He didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself.

"You are a liar, sweetheart. You want me intensely." Her confidence sent chills to the pit of his stomach.

Derek's mouth hung open. "Casey, stop trying to provoke me, please," he released a harsh breath. "And since when do you call me sweetheart? Are you sick? This is so not you."

Suddenly, there was a crack in her confident facade, she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Actually, I am sick. I have contracted the worst sickness and the only person responsible is you, Derek."

"Me? What could I have possibly done to make you sick?" Derek half whispered; his eyes were alert.

"You made me fall in love with you," she said a little breathlessly, "Do you call that nothing?"

"Casey, I already told you-" he started to say but she had moved closer, anchoring her hips against him so he couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to at that point, he could barely mask his need for her.

"You broke my heart, that is a sickness I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy," she breathed. The tough exterior was melting, her emotions were starting to betray her. "And now you stand there and tell me you don't love me when I know you do."

Derek couldn't look away from her, the feel of her against him was intoxicating him. He could hardly think, let alone fight her advances.

"How do you know I do?" He asked softly, letting his gaze go to her mouth. His dark eyes were revealing what she already knew.

Casey's face changed to one of anger, she slapped his shoulder hard. "Only an idiot hopelessly in love would do what you did! You broke my heart to protect me, you chose to walk away from me, an act that was both stupid and sweet, a complete oxymoron. You love me, Derek Venturi."

He felt the air being taken out of his lungs, he was dissolving. He wanted to hide and run away, but Casey's gaze was boring into him, and he felt exposed, completely at her mercy.

Casey crumpled the top of his shirt bitterly, her eyes were misty, her cheeks red from anger. "How could you have thought that breaking my heart was better than breaking my life apart? Are you really so dense that you haven't figured out you are my entire life?" She was shaking against him.

Derek was paralyzed, he was reeling, _she knew_. There was silence for a moment. _I am her entire life,_ her words swirled in his mind. He was undeserving of that, and she was looking at him with hurt and desire, so many complex emotions on her face. It moved him.

"Casey, how did you find out?" He quietly murmured.

"Brenda heard the whole thing. She heard you say you love me and heard Victoria blackmail you. Why Derek, why was it so easy for you to stand there and break my heart?" Casey's voice quaked. Originally she wanted him to crack and admit his love but there she was again placing her heart in his hands.

Derek looked down. She could feel a tremor running through his body as he tried to collect himself. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't reject her because it hurt like hell. He slowly met her tormented blue eyes.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Case. Victoria is crazy. I felt you could be in grave danger with her around."

He reached down to touch her neck softly, taking her off guard. He then ran his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact and sighed. He traced her lips with his finger. She opened her eyes to find him close enough to kiss. He looked at her longingly.

"And you are wrong, hurting you hurt me more than you'll ever know. I just wanted you to be safe, and I was terrified that you would be sent far away from me. I figured it was better to have you hate me and have you close than to never be able to see you again." He looked at her sorrowfully, the emotion tangible in his voice.

Casey let go of a muffled cry and shook with frustration. "Derek, I can understand why you did it. What I don't understand is that you thought of me as someone who's incapable of coming up with my own decisions. I am not just some fragile princess, Derek. I have a mind of my own, and you took away my opinion on this. You didn't think that if you had come to me and told me what Victoria was up to, that I would have taken her up on that challenge. I would have wanted to fight alongside you."

Casey wiped away her own tears and he looked at her with pained desire. Casey was certainly not the kind of woman that needed defending, she was a force to be reckoned with, and he hated himself for forgetting it. She suddenly put her arms around his neck, looking at him wretchedly.

"It hurts to think that had it not been for Brenda, you would have gone on with your charade. You didn't even give me a chance to fight for you, Derek. You didn't give me a chance to protect what is mine. I may have taken longer to accept it, but you have always been what I wanted the most. You are mine, Derek!"

She couldn't contain it anymore and she brought his mouth down to hers fiercely, kissing him hard and possessively. Derek couldn't stop it, he wanted it just as much. The kiss was anger, hurt, and passion all in one searing cry. Tears fell between their lips. She pulled back, breathing hard. She was about to turn away from him, embarrassed that she couldn't control herself, but he put his hands on her hips to keep her still.

"Don't," he murmured. "Don't you dare hold back, Casey." His gaze roamed over her face, quieting her tormented soul.

She looked at him pleadingly, the tears blurred her vision. "Please tell me you love me, Derek. Stop fighting against this. Don't keep me away from you." She wanted to stay angry at him, but her love for him was much stronger than her pride. She had nothing left to lose.

Casey had bewitched him, he lost. The tears trailed down her cheek, he rubbed the moisture away with his thumb. He prided himself that he never cried, but at that moment, he felt his eyes watering slightly. The acute love he felt for her was so intense, his body was shaking. She loved him, and he was tired of fighting this ridiculously passionate love he had for her. He let go of a deep breath.

Derek suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. He buried his face in her neck. Casey could feel his mouth by her ear, and his deep voice wavered.

"Forgive me, please, Casey. I was a moron, a complete idiot. I don't even know why you love me. Believe me, I was dying without you."He breathed in the scent of her hair and pulled back, looking at her somberly. "I know I put up a solid front pretending I didn't want you, but I could barely even stand behind my denial, I wanted you so badly. It is painful to fight against something that powerful. Thinking I lost you for good was killing me. I thought I was doing the best for you, but you are right, I forgot you in all this."

He paused, trying to gather his thoughts, but then gazed into those eyes. She gave him a small smile, a glimmer of hope. He cradled her head in his hands. He couldn't fight it anymore, Casey won.

"I love you more than my own life, please believe me. I would have given anything for it to be me that was crushed, rather than you. Victoria really frightened me. I love you, Casey Macdonald. You need to know that you are all I've ever wanted, and if you forgive me, I swear I will spend the rest of my life showing you what you mean to me. Please, let me love you. I need your love, Casey, more than anything." He had finally let it all out and he couldn't hold back.

His mouth crashed on hers, pulling her tightly against him. He kissed her with desperation, and she responded, opening for soul-scorching kisses. Casey wanted to breathe Derek in, she wanted him so much her heart was threatening to burst. Derek's mouth moved over her with fiery, hot kisses that demanded and pleaded at the same time as if he was afraid of her leaving him. He pushed her blindly to a small bed and sat down. Casey straddled him immediately. His hands went to her hair and melted into the kiss once again. He murmured her name between kisses, telling her how much he missed her. Casey shoved him back so he was lying down, and she was suddenly on top of him, molding herself against him. She was taking control of the situation; this was her fighting for him. She kissed Derek with unrestrained need, his hands moved down her back, making her tremble. She stopped for a moment and that smirk came over his lips.

"You really think you can win this game?" He moved quickly, rolling her over so he was on top of her. She desperately arched against him as he anchored his body harder on her, bringing his mouth back to her. He gave her sweet, passionate, maddening kisses that consumed her from the inside out. She was flooded with desire as she tasted him, confounded by a cloying incessant need within her. He was winning this game, he was making her mindlessly crazy. His hands moved over her, and he seemed to cherish every sound she made. He smiled against her mouth as she breathed his name. He moved to her neck, kissing her skin teasingly. She sank her fingers in his hair, urging him on. She wanted to surrender to him, but he suddenly pulled back, breathing sharply.

"I know, I want you too," he said huskily, reading her mind. "Just we can't do this now with Ralph just waiting out there for you."

Casey was shaky and dismayed he had stopped, but managed a small nod, and he helped her up. He looked down at her, mesmerized by the blaze of red covering her face.

"And I'm sorry, " he managed to say, "I didn't even let you answer me." He rested his forehead against her, breathing shallowly. They stayed that way for a moment, letting the flame subside.

Casey reached for his hand and pulled it up to her lips. She kissed him tenderly.

"I forgive you. But I need you to forgive me, too. I am sorry I didn't believe you when you told me you didn't ruin my dress. I am sorry for going after Ralph and not having the courage to fully give my heart to you. I was terrified of the depth of love I have for you. I was still going to marry Ralph after I found out what you did for me, but only because I was scared. He was the one that encouraged me to stopped fighting how I feel."

Derek smiled slowly. "Remind me to give Ralph my inheritance, then." He said with a light laugh. "I know, our love won't be easy. That is why I wanted to protect you, but I see I underestimated you. Are you truly prepared to live life dangerously with me?"

Casey let go of a sigh. "Yes. I want you with every ounce of my being. I know it will be hard to navigate, but I just can't be without you. I love you."

He gave her a heart-stopping grin. "You finally said it."

She smiled at him. "Wasn't it obvious?"

He nodded slowly. "I always knew you had it bad for me," he said moving closer to her, his usual charisma coming back. "Just like I lost my mind the moment I saw you." He wrapped his arms around her gently.

He smiled down at her, robbing her of all thoughts."One more thing, Case," he said sweetly, "Now that you are mine, I can't just let you out of my sight now. You already have the dress, and you are scheduled to get married tomorrow, will you marry me instead?" He looked at her with absolute certainty.

She couldn't control the tears. "How though?"

Derek caressed her cheek. "We can start by talking to our parents. Oh, and getting rid of Victoria."

Casey blushed. "What if they say we can't?"

"I am willing to leave my so-called legacy, and I will find work somewhere else. I am willing to do just about anything, but I will marry you one way or the other. I will never let you go, and I have a feeling they will try to take you away from me, but I won't let them."

A shadow of doubt went through her, "I don't know if I am truly worth the gamble, Derek."

He smirked and laughed. "Don't you know me at all by now? I am the king of gambles, and this is one I know I will win. Will you marry me?"

Casey beamed. "Yes. I will marry you, Derek Venturi." She reached for his hand, "Let's do this sweetheart."

* * *

Author's note: I truly hope this chapter made the wait worth it, they really suck at staying away from each other!


	10. A Fighting Chance

Casey walked out of that house and everything looked different, the colors around her were more vibrant. She couldn't help but grin as she thought about her encounter with Derek. She had gone in with low expectations that he would deny his feelings and keep her at bay. Nothing could have prepared her for the passion that erupted between them. She looked over at Derek and he was lost in his own thoughts, he seemed dazed. Casey was going to _marry_ Derek, it all seemed surreal like at any moment she would wake up and find it was all a sweet dream.

Ralph looked up and saw them together, his eyes went to their entangled hands, slowly going up to see their faces. Derek was grinning, and Casey was looking at Derek in a way that was so different from the way she regarded him. It didn't make him sad, surprisingly, there was something so right about them being together that defied all rules.

"Wow," Ralph murmured, "Look at you two! Derek, I will have to tease you about this moment for the rest of your life, so much for you 'avoiding commitment like death itself."

Derek laughed and let go of Casey's hand coming closer to him.

"Ralph, I don't have words for what you did for us, I uh, don't know how to ever repay you. I am sorry I was too much of a coward to tell you the truth, and I'm sorry you had to be the one hurt in this. I never wanted it to be this way."

Ralph shook his head adamantly, "No don't be, I am just glad this came out before the wedding. I couldn't live with myself marrying Casey after finding out the truth."

Derek smiled and looked at Casey. She was quiet, but he could tell her mind was working in overdrive trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well, prepare to be shocked then," Derek said with a glint of mischief, he reached for Casey and pulled her to his side. "I can't believe I'm about to say these words. No one is more surprised than me, but Casey and I are getting married tomorrow. My bachelor days are _officially_ over."

Casey laughed lightly, "Derek marrying anyone is truly a miracle. I can hardly believe it myself," she looked at Derek amusingly.

Ralph smiled widely, his infectious laughter soared through the air. "Congratulations!" He moved in and hugged both excitedly. "How can I help?"

Casey was taken back by Ralph's sweetness. "We need to divert Victoria. I know I'm asking for a lot right now Ralph, but could you pretend we are together until we talk to her? She could make everything a lot worse than it needs to be, I have Brenda spying on her and am hoping I can have something to use against her. We want to talk to our parents tonight."

Ralph nodded, "I can do that. I will take you back as soon as you're ready. Victoria doesn't sound like a good person."

"Yeah, from what I know about her, she will not take the news like a lady. I used to think Casey was odd, but Victoria is a whole other level of crazy," Derek explained as he flashed Casey a teasing smile.

"So, you don't find me odd anymore?" she asked flirtatiously, rubbing his arm slowly. Casey could hardly believe she was flirting with Derek so openly, it was so un-ladylike and scolded herself mentally for being so forward.

"You will always be a little odd, but I love you anyway," he winked and gave her a smile that made her toes curl.

"Oh yeah? Well, you will always be a little jerk, but I love you!" She poked him in the chest. She blushed suddenly, "sorry, I guess I can't just talk to you like that anymore."

He laughed and reached out for her, placing his hands on her hips.

"I'm perfectly okay with that, Case," he murmured softly. "One of the things that makes you irresistible is your combative nature, it sparks me in a way you'll never know."

"Alright," Ralph interrupted, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I'll wait in the carriage, whenever you're ready Casey," he laughed, thinking he had never seen that combative side of Casey when they were engaged.

Derek turned back to Casey, she put her arms around his neck. "How will we communicate, Derek?"

He kissed her nose sweetly. "Through Ralph. We need to face Victoria as soon as possible," he noticed Casey anxiously biting on her lip.

"You're certain you want to marry me tomorrow, we could wait-"Casey said nervously but didn't have a chance to ramble as he kissed her, all doubts dissipated immediately.

"Don't overthink, Space-Case," he said sweetly.

Casey looked at him with surprise. "Space-Case? You have never called me that before."

She suddenly had a deja-vu moment, as if maybe he had called her that before but she couldn't figure out from where.

Derek led her to the carriage and frowned. "I have no idea what that even means, but it came out without me thinking about it," he laughed and Casey kissed him one more time.

"I kind of like it, you make anything sound charming," she said with one last smile.

* * *

Casey went back to the manor and Brenda told her what she found out about Victoria. It shocked Casey to the core to think Victoria was corrupt in more ways that one. She didn't feel good about having to retaliate. She met Derek at the barn with Ralph's help and told him everything. He was just as startled by Victoria's hidden deeds, and said he would confirm Brenda's suspicion once he got back to the manor. Casey's heart was in her throat thinking of the next few hours. Derek sensed her nervousness and pulled her in.

"Casey, I know this is hard for you," he caressed her face softly. "I am sorry Victoria turned out to be so slimy."

She felt betrayed and a pang of infinite sadness. "Vicky was like a sister to me, Derek, and now I have to face her and blackmail her. I feel awful."

He kissed her cheek and lingered. "Case, only you would feel guilty of having to blackmail someone that blackmailed us first," he laughed smoothly.

He rubbed her back up and down, she looked at him, transfixed. "Having to stand up for yourself doesn't make you a monster, it makes you strong. You have no reason to feel ashamed, tell your do-gooder nature to rest up, already."

Casey sniffled and attempted a smile. It was a perspective she needed more of, she got tired of being in her head all the time. He just knew how to temper her anxious state, and all he had to do was be himself. Derek reached into his pocket and gave her a charming grin.

"Casey, there's something I've been wanting to give you for some time. I figure this would be a good time, I've held on to this for months." He handed her a velvet pouch. "We have a long day ahead of us, maybe it'll cheer you up."

Casey raised a questioning eyebrow as she opened it. It was a quail pen! She stared at it, completely perplexed. She met his mischievous gaze, her blue eyes were large and drowsy.

Casey broke into a dazzling smile. "You got me the quail pen, I can't believe you," she said breathlessly. Her memory flashed back to the walk through the city.

_Casey stopped walking and saw a vendor that had a beautiful display of quail pens. The feel of the pens was exquisite. She felt Derek beside her, studying her odd demeanor._

_"Just imagine what I could do with a pen like this! It's poetry in motion, you can write about anything: love, anger, hate, create mysteries, nothing is out of reach. None of the pens I have compare to these, I bet they are magic."_

_Derek rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Casey, it's just a pen, no amount of magic could make you normal, that's for sure."_

_Casey looked at that maddening smirk and was embarrassed, she always revealed too much of herself around him. "Derek, my guess is you don't have any real talents so you like to harp on mine, you are so annoying!"_

_He laughed. "Oh Casey, I have plenty of talents, but you will never see those. They are reserved for other ladies."_

_"Derek you make me sick!" She stormed off, completely annoyed that he wouldn't share his so-called talents with her, and then caught herself. She trembled, how could that idiot incite jealousy out of her, she hated him!_

_Derek couldn't help feeling elated he got under her skin. Was she jealous? Casey marched towards a bathroom and went in. He thought about her fascination with that pen, and without even thinking went back and bought one for her. It was expensive! Only Casey would want something so extravagant and ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He put the velvet pouch in his pocket. She came out and gave him a death glare, and he continued tormenting her. The pen burned in his pocket for the rest of the day. He could never give it to her mostly because he wasn't sure what that would prove, that he tolerated her? Absolutely not! Casey was a pain, but he couldn't help wanting to make her smile. Derek Venturi didn't do gifts, it was a known fact, yet there he was holding on to Casey's dreams._

Casey stared at him, completely floored.

"When?" She moved in needing to feel him close. She looked into those dark eyes, she was trembling but couldn't help it.

He shrugged and a playful smile went over his mouth. "When you went to the bathroom I went back and got it. I just never had the guts to give it to you, I wasn't sure what kind of message that would send. I never wanted to be your brother, Casey."

Casey closed the distance and hugged him. They stayed that way for a moment. A sweet ache went through her, and his rare vulnerability made her love for him even more potent.

"You have never been that for me, Der." She pulled back and their faces were close together, she rested her forehead against him.

"I know," he said softly. "I want you to know that while I teased you, it was all an act. I loved all your strange eccentricities; they make you the most beautiful woman on earth."

Casey couldn't believe it, a year ago if anyone had told her Derek was capable of being romantic, she would have laughed and called them an idiot. Yet there he was making her head spin, a crimson blush went over her cheeks.

"Oh my, that was so romantic, Derek," she managed to say. "I love this gift, you got it for me at a time when I thought you didn't care. I will keep it forever." Seeing that twinkle in her eyes made getting that pen worth it.

He kissed her softly, he couldn't give in more to the moment as they had little time to lose. "Alright, Case. Now that you're happy again, what do you say, ready to take Victoria down?"

She smiled slowly. "Oh, I am ready. Victoria tried to take you away from me, and she will pay for that."

* * *

The coldness in Victoria's room could be felt the moment they walked in. She was painting, and her head turned towards them. Her eyes blazed like fire, and she gasped. She dropped her paintbrush but quickly recovered. She got up and walked up slowly to them. Casey was serious, and Derek's usual warm quality was nowhere to be found.

"Derek, what are you doing with Casey? I thought I made my feelings about her with you perfectly clear," she said bitingly.

Derek put his arm around Casey, pulling her into him, and gave her a smirk. "Oh you definitely did, I just don't care."

Victoria stared dumbfounded and then turned to Casey. "I see you were dumb enough to forgive him playing with your feelings, how stupid can you be Casey?"

Derek felt Casey shake beside him but she looked at Victoria defiantly.

"Not more stupid than you really thinking the truth wouldn't come out." Casey moved closer, emboldened. "I felt bad for coming between you, but after finding out how low you were willing to go to hurt me and Derek, I am glad I did. You took the happiest man on earth and made him miserable, that's saying a lot because Derek has always been able to walk around carefree. You made him break my heart, and you hurt him in the process. You are vile, Victoria."

Casey felt Derek's hand on her lower back, and his gaze was on her, clearly surprised by her boldness. "I came to tell you exactly what I would have done if Derek had told me the truth from the beginning."

Victoria remained stone solid, her nostrils flared as she stared Casey down.

"I am in love with Derek, and there's absolutely nothing you can do to change that. I don't care what we have to face, and I am not scared of you, Victoria. Accept your defeat gracefully unless you want me to do something just as vile to you."

Victoria laughed maniacally, throwing her head back. "Casey, what could you possibly do to me? You don't have it in you to play dirty."

Derek laughed, and shook his head."You clearly don't know my woman very well, she's not afraid to put her princess crown aside for a moment if it's necessary."

Casey looked up at those brilliant eyes, she couldn't help but smile. He just called her _his woman_ , it made her heart flutter.

Victoria crossed her arms with challenge. "She has nothing on me. Seems to me Derek, you forgot what would happen if you went back to her, don't be surprised what I do next then." She started to move towards the door, but Derek blocked her.

He glowered over her. "I admit your little mind games worked for a moment, you have the skills of a criminal I'll give you that. I'll have the last laugh though, you underestimated Casey, and sadly I did too. I have come to realize that Casey is worth any fight, and no one will take her away from me, got it?"

Casey rubbed his arm, trying to soothe him.

"Sweetheart," she murmured gently. He released a breath and nodded for her to take over.

"Victoria, you hurt me deeply. You tore my dress, you constantly lied to both of us to make us feel like our love was one-sided. You broke my heart. It was never Derek. I could forget this, only if you step back and promise to leave immediately and to never interfere with our relationship again."

She looked at Casey mockingly. "I never realized how naïve you are, Casey. I have the upper hand, I will expose you not only to your parents but the rest of society. There will never be rest in your relationship. Nora would rather marry you off to an old Lord than to have your reputation tarnished."

Casey smiled defiantly and swept a look at Derek he reached for her hand. They held hands tightly.

"Victoria, it appears that you were caught stealing money from George's study," Casey said slowly, making each word as blunt as possible.

Victoria's eyes went round, "What are you talking about? I did no such thing."

Derek laughed loudly. "I thought there might be an error at first, but I have access to my father's money records, and yes there seems to be a big discrepancy. I don't know how you opened the box, but you were caught by a reliable witness. This person has the family's trust for years."

Victoria was pale.

Casey continued. "Derek and I are kind people and we could let you off with a warning, but if you don't back down from trying to hurt our relationship, then I am sorry, I will have no choice but to turn you over to the authorities. You stole nearly $5000, you could be in a dungeon for years."

She felt no pleasure in seeing the look of pure terror cross over Victoria's face, she tried to give her a clean option. Derek sensed Casey's guilt, and he pulled her in closer.

Victoria stumbled for an explanation. "I uh- our family has been in trouble for years because of my father's gambling debt, I swear I only did it a few times to help my father. I had every intention of returning that money."

"You mean you were going to use my money to pay my father back if we got married, right?" Derek said cryptically. "You moved into this house to have access to our money, to hurt your cousin, and ruin my life. I will tell you this, it's not all your fault, I shouldn't have been so stupid and blind to get involved with you."

Victoria backed up and looked away. "I know how this looks, but I swear I did everything to be close to you. I do love you, I just didn't want my father's ruin to be a reason we couldn't be together."

Derek studied her. "I don't think I'll ever be able to believe another word you say."

Casey felt a wave of sympathy despite herself. "You know if you had just come out and asked for it, you would have gotten help Victoria, but as always you have to sneak, manipulate, lie and steal what is not yours. What do you say? Forget about tainting our relationship and we will forgive your debt."

Victoria slowly met her gaze, a void remained behind those eyes. She looked angry but defeated.

"I will step back," she was trembling slightly.

Derek crossed his arms and glared at her. "One more thing, you didn't expect me not to have a condition as well did you?" Victoria nodded, waiting for his bit. "You need to apologize to Casey, you hurt her many times, and no one should treat Casey that way. Apologize and please refrain from contact, it will be a long time before Casey can let you back in."

Victoria chewed on her lip, and a flash of fury passed over her face. She turned to Casey, at last. "I just hope Derek was worth all this Casey. I really think you are making a big mistake, he could never be faithful to you."

Casey flinched for a moment but recomposed herself. "Whatever happens between Derek and is not your concern, I know he loves me and that's all I need to know he's worth giving my everything."

Victoria nodded slowly, her gaze going between both of them. "I am sorry, Casey. Truly I am, I let envy and jealously enter my heart, and before I knew it, it consumed me from the inside out. You won't hear from me ever again."

Victoria walked towards her wardrobe and began taking everything out. Casey didn't say anything more, she turned away and Derek followed her out. Casey went all the way to her room and as soon as she entered her room she broke down.

Derek went in, and he held her as she cried. She sobbed against his chest, and he murmured into her hair, his hand cascaded down her back in gentle motions.

"Casey," he said softly, "You truly surprise me, I don't think I'll ever quite figure you out. The way you defended me even though I made idiotic decisions made me realize I'll never take for granted your love. You had no choice but to retaliate, but you're still a good person Casey."

She slowly met his gaze."I would do it again in a heartbeat, as many times as it takes. I just wish I didn't care so much."

Derek smiled at her, moved by her compassion. "It's who you are." He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. His eyes roamed over her face. "Also, I could never be unfaithful to you, Case."

"I know," she whispered. He pulled her in for a kiss that melted her from the inside out, taking her respiration away. He pulled back. "And to think that isn't even the hardest conversation is making me sick with anxiety."

Derek continued caressing her face. "You can do this, we will do this together."

* * *

Casey felt herself drifting as the family ate dinner that night. This could be the last peaceful meal they had, and it made her sad. She glanced at Derek over the table, he was smiling and telling jokes as if nothing was different. How she envied his confidence sometimes.

"Where is Victoria?" Nora asked as she drank champagne slowly.

Derek laughed, taking his time to look at everyone around the table. "She's gone, I couldn't be with her another moment, she was too clingy."

George rolled his eyes letting out an exasperated breath. "Derek, you are not a boy anymore, when will you grow up?"

"Is Victoria okay?" Nora asked with concern, "I would hate to have my sister hating me because you couldn't commit, Derek. I should have known you would do this."

Derek shrugged comically."She knew I couldn't be tamed, at least not by her," he smirked slowly, taking his time to look at Casey who blushed hotly.

She couldn't handle his flirty attempts, why was he so irresistible? With a disapproving glance, Nora and George turned their attention to the kids. After some time the kids had left and it was just them left at the table. Derek suddenly got up and went over to her side of the table, sitting back comfortably.

Nora and George were puzzled by that action, Derek never displayed any real interest in being close to Casey. She tried to look unphased by his nearness, and with a deep breath, he put his arm around her. Casey was shocked, she hadn't expected to tell their parents so suddenly.

"Derek," George said with surprise, "What are you doing?"

Derek looked at Casey, a wordless conversation went through them. She blinked rapidly, and he rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her. It was a game of who would speak first, and seeing Casey's anxious breathing wrecked him. She collected herself and slowly released a shaky breath. She shifted her attention to her parents, they looked perplexed.

"Mom, George," Casey managed to say barely audible. "We have something to tell you. It will be a difficult thing to hear, but I plead with you that you let me and Derek talk fully before reacting."

Nora suddenly reached for George's hand. "Casey, did Derek get you in trouble?"

Casey ignored the question and glanced at Derek. He gave her a little smile and nudged her. "I am not marrying Ralph."

Nora choked on her drink, sputtering. "Excuse me?"

Casey felt the wobble in her throat, and she felt Derek's hand reaching over under the table to hold it, squeezing gently.

"I am sorry that this has come out of nowhere, but he broke his engagement with me."

George stood up abruptly. "I will speak to him immediately, a man of honor would never abandon his fiancé the day before her wedding, I will not allow this!"

Nora was suddenly up as well, pacing around the table. "This can't be happening, Ralph is not the kind of man to do such a thing, why does this have to happen to us? What did you do Casey!"

Casey blanched and she felt extreme nausea. "I uh, don't love him."

Nora laughed stoically. "That doesn't matter, you made the choice and you will follow through. Romance is not everything, Casey. Respect, honor, and class are sometimes more important."

Casey was about to respond when Derek's hard voice broke through the chaos.

"Casey didn't do anything wrong, she fell in love with someone else!" He wrapped his arms tighter around Casey staring at his parents with such intensity that it could have broken glass. "He loves her too."

Nora's face was blotchy, she towered over them. George put his arm around Nora, keeping her back.

"Well isn't that fantastic, my daughter will now be called a harlot for being unfaithful to her fiancé. I don't care how much you love this other man; you will not marry him. I will speak to Ralph's family, and you will marry him!"

Casey's eyes started watering. "Mother! I am not a harlot," she cried, gasping for air. Derek stood up and pulled Casey up by the hand.

"Nora, Casey will not marry Ralph or anyone else if it's the last thing I do!" Derek was shouting now, and Nora visibly stepped back completely surprised. "Casey's not a harlot. She's a woman who was put in a difficult situation and couldn't admit her feelings because of you, because of society, and because no one could ever understand that she fell in love with her step-brother!"

Casey was sobbing, she looked into the furious eyes of her mother. She watched as the information hit her, Derek's words were out and it was like a chasm had opened. Casey wanted to be on sinking sand, it would have been less painful than seeing that look of disappointment in her mother's eyes. The silence was thick. Derek was breathing hard, and George looked completely struck. Nora started shaking her head vigorously.

"Tell me it isn't true, tell me you are not in love with Derek!" Nora yelled.

Casey fought for breath and Derek hugged her supportively. "I'm sorry, I can't lie to you. I am in love with Derek, and it has been hell trying to avoid and deny how I feel. Derek loves me just as intensely, and he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. For once in your life, stop thinking about everyone around you, and think of me."

Nora was completely white, she was trembling and kept looking at both of them, her gaze asking a million questions as once.

"Let go of her, Derek!" She shouted, giving them a look of pure disgust. "Stop touching your sister that way, you two are family!"

Casey flinched at her words but Derek remained strong and pulled Casey closer to him.

"She isn't my sister. We were strangers put into the same house, we didn't grow up together!"

Nora crossed her arms and turned to George. "This is probably Derek's fault, he seduced her since he has no will power! What is a young impressionable woman supposed to do to fight against his charming ways?"

George who was normally passive turned quickly to her, grabbing her shoulders angrily.

"Nora I know you're angry but I will not allow you to insult my son that way! Please explain to me how he seduced her. Don't you live in the same house as me? From the very start, Derek was a complete jerk to her. Everything he did was to push her away, not pull her in closer. He was probably just as afraid of how he felt and clearly he fought against it as hard as possible!"

Derek looked at Casey, completely shocked at his father's words. George's gaze slowly went to Derek.

"I know my son, and for him to say he wants to marry someone, means something. He's not the type to say something like that lightly. I have come to love and admire Casey, she's wonderful, just like you. Derek couldn't have found someone better." George stared at his wife pleadingly but she looked away. "Nora, just look at them, how could you see them together and not feel like they belong together?"

Derek stared at his father, a ghost of a smile appeared on his pale face. Nora made a squeaky sound as she struggled to keep from crying.

"George, you clearly live in a different world than me. Derek would not be harmed by marrying Casey, in fact, no one would bat an eye. As for Casey, she will be judged cruelly. She is the daughter of a divorced woman who broke her engagement a day before her wedding because she fell in love with her step-brother. They declared their love for one another during her engagement to Ralph. Her virtue will be questioned. They will be merciless to her. Please understand I cannot allow this."

Casey launched forward, trying to hug her, but she stepped back. "Mom, please, try to understand. I can't be without Derek, it would be like tearing off my heart and stomping on it. He is the one I want, and I don't care what I have to face, he's worth it. Surely you know how valuable a Venturi man is."

Derek laughed lightly in spite of the situation. "Casey is right, I am valuable, I have been told I am the most desirable bachelor in Chicago, surely that could only be good for her," he said with a joke, but Nora's stone exterior remained. "Nora, Casey is priceless. She's worth more than a title, she's smart, clever, beautiful, and you underestimate her if you think she couldn't battle it out against society. She's not a fragile princess. And if that's not enough, she has me, and I don't care what I have to do to protect her."

He looked down at Casey, and she was smiling at him. He remembered the poem she wrote, she reached out and touched his cheek softly. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

George put his arm around Nora soothingly."I have never seen Derek like this Nora, I know that if I interfere I couldn't live with myself ruining something so pure."

There was silence for a long time, it looked like Nora was coming around as her gaze softened seeing Casey reach for Derek's hand. Nora came forward, with tears in her eyes, and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Derek's hold.

"Come, let's talk alone," she said harshly, pulling her along.

Derek tried to follow, but George held him back. "You need to have patience, Derek. Let them talk, please."

He took the moment to look at his father."Dad, I don't know what to say but thank you for what you said. I know going against Nora can't be easy. The Macdonald women are stubborn by nature, but you have to love them."

He studied Derek carefully and a smile appeared on his mouth. "I should have known you loved her. A grown man who likes to tease, pull pranks, and torment a woman are the actions of a little boy that likes a girl and doesn't know how to deal with it."

Derek laughed, feeling lighter. "Those were the days! Also just because I love her doesn't mean I'm going to stop playing those games."

George moved in to hug him. "Derek now is the time to tell me everything if you want a chance at me convincing Nora."

* * *

They went downstairs, into the darker part of the manor. Nora was dead quiet, and finally, they reached a room she had never been at. The doors were heavy, made of brass. Nora moved towards a candle, and it illuminated a damp, cold room.

Nora shut the door behind her. She watched Casey a while, there was no telling what she was thinking.

"I don't understand how you could have fallen for Derek, of all people. You had a chance at being with anyone, why him Casey?" She demanded.

Casey hung her head down, the weight of the entire night suddenly on her shoulder.

"We are very different people, but he brings out a side of me that I never dared to explore before. He makes me laugh, makes me crazy, he constantly challenges my way of thinking, and he's just...Derek. I couldn't replace him, I tried to do that with Ralph, but I failed miserably. Ralph was the logical choice, he's the type I always dreamed of. Instead, I met Derek, the bane of my existence. Even without him trying, he weaseled his way into my thoughts and took over my heart before I could even comprehend what happened. I fell in love instantaneously the moment I saw him. I hid it from myself because Derek was so vocal about his dislike for me, I truly thought he hated me. That thought alone kept me up at night. I wanted him to care about me and it drove me mad that he treated me so differently. Just when I lost hope, he told me he loved me. I couldn't fight it anymore, this love was stronger than my own stubborn will. I need him, he brings balance to my entire life. I want to marry him."

She slowly met her mother's gaze. It was like light passing through water, Casey thought she saw her softening but just as quickly a determined look overtook her.

"As touching as that declaration in, I need you to reconsider marrying Ralph. I see myself in you. You say you could fight against anything, but you don't truly know how toxic it is out there. I went through the exact same thing with George and my scandal is a nickel compared to what you will face. I became cold and frivolous, I don't want that to happen to you."

She turned to leave, but Casey held her arm. "You gave Victoria your support because they weren't blood-related, don't you think it's hypocritical to deny my request? Derek and I are not real siblings, all we have in common is our last name. Please, mom, don't hurt me this way."

Nora paused at the door. "I understand the appeal and the attraction, but I won't let you get hurt over this. I love you too much. You will stay here until you agree to marry Ralph, I am sorry, Casey." Nora walked out, locking the brass doors, never looking back.

Casey walked towards the door, sliding down against it, and burst into tears.

* * *

"Where is she?" Derek demanded as he saw Nora return.

Nora looked away from him and George, letting go of a sigh. "She's in the brass room, I will not let her out until she rethinks her life, I am sorry, Derek. I don't deny that you are good for her in some ways, but in other ways, you will destroy her life."

Derek looked at George with alarm. "You locked her in a room? How exactly is that for her good?" He moved past her and faintly registered George yelling at Nora.

"I am telling you right now, if you two get in the way, we will disappear together. You will never hear from us again! " He shouted back at them, making his way to the dark area of the manor. He found the room and sat against it, feeling depleted and hopeless.

"Casey, I am right here. I will not leave you, okay? Nothing will keep me away from you." He couldn't believe Nora locked her own daughter in what could only be described as a dungeon.

"Der," she cried through the other side of the door, pressing her ear up against it. "I knew she would react this way, she wants me to marry Ralph. I know this an extreme reaction, but I understand why she did it, in her own way she's trying to protect me."

He could hear her cries, and his heart tied up into knots. "I will not let her keep you in here, but she is a Macdonald after all, she needs breathing space. My hope lies completely on my father."

She laughed at the small joke. "Derek, I don't regret telling them. We may not get married for tomorrow, though."

Derek rested his head against the cold brass. "Casey, if they don't agree by tomorrow morning, I don't care what I have to do to get through this door, but you and I will leave. In the meantime, I will stay here. I'll never leave you."

Casey wanted to hold him above all else. The hopelessness of the situation was making her anxious and afraid, but somehow knowing he was just on the other side gave her strength. "I love you, Derek Venturi, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Author's Note: I know, everything looks so gleam right now! I only have 3-4 more chapters left to this story, and I'm feeling all sorts of emotions. Brace yourselves, is all I can say, we haven't seen the end of Victoria. I want to end this story well, and with it comes a lot of fear that I will let you all down, but trust me when I say everything you will read in the coming chapters have a purpose. Casey and Derek are meant to be, and love with prevail.


	11. Wedding at Midnight

Disclaimer: This chapter may have more mature content, although it's not too explicit, just wanted to give the heads up for anyone who doesn't feel comfortable. I loved writing this chapter, it is my biggest chapter, but hopefully it's worth every word!

* * *

Derek woke up suddenly, the dream playing through his mind was so vivid he could remember every single detail. His back was against the door and it took him a moment to realize where he was. He was outside the brass room where Casey had been locked up. He was confused, that dream felt so real yet he couldn't explain it. Casey wasn't wearing a dress, she wore pants, which was considered unladylike. She looked very different, but she had the same strong personality. He felt a blush coming on, she looked beautiful in more casual attire. She had moved past him and was focused on ruining objects in his room, she was angry, more than usual. Casey's angry and hurt eyes flashed in his mind again. He had seen that look many times but in the dream there seemed to be a hopeless undertone. Her angry accusation over him telling Truman he could do better than her had touched a nerve. Had he broken her heart unintentionally? He shook his head trying to erase those images but they didn't go away, and who the hell was Truman? Was that really a name for a man? He couldn't help feeling a possessive surge go through him as if Truman was right there trying to steal Casey from him.

He knocked on the door, "Case, are you awake?"

Casey opened her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness around her. "Derek, you're still here? You must be exhausted. Please go rest, I'll be fine."

Derek laughed, though he knew there was nothing comedic about their predicament."You're anything but fine, Casey, and I can't risk leaving you alone, who knows what Nora could do without me around." He felt so useless sitting there unable to free her, but he would guard that door all night if he had to. No one was getting past him.

Casey leaned her head back, her back was aching from sleeping in an uncomfortable position but she cracked a smile. Derek was there and that was all she needed to give her strength.

"Derek, I don't know if she'll ever support this union, we may have to flee. I never wanted it to come to this but we may not have a choice." She rubbed at her temples with frustration.

"I know," he said softly, "I have hope that we have my dad by our side, he can be very persuasive. Although he can come across as gentle when he's set on something he's hard to move. We need to have a little hope, Case."

She smiled, hearing his voice soothed her."Yeah but I know my mother, she won't back down that easily. Trust me, I can be just as stubborn."

Derek needed to distract her. He knew she was sitting on the other side fidgetting and stressing out. "Let's talk about something else, I had the strangest dream," he went on to tell her the details.

Casey felt her heart beat irrationally. She could envision that pain surging through her. She could feel every sound, vibration, and see those eyes laughing at her. She was distraught and hurt over Derek thinking she wasn't worth it. She hardly felt anything for this Truman person, but Derek's opinion of her seemed to be the reason for her outbreak, she felt that truth spread through her so intensely it shook her.

"That is strange, it also feels strangely familiar to me," she pondered, completely perplexed. "As if I could remember that happening to me."

Derek felt an eerie chill around him. "That's exactly how I felt! Like it was something I had done. I know I was an idiot before Case, so it could just be my own mind playing tricks, but now that I know it made you feel strange I am even more freaked out."

Casey closed her eyes trying to rationalize her uneasiness. "We are going through a huge ordeal, Derek. We are trying to get married, and there is so much against us, so maybe we are being made to ponder if this is all worth it."

Derek felt alarm go through him."Are you saying you don't want to get married?"

"No, not at all. I want to marry you even more, but the details you described in that dream seemed like a different life, a simpler existence than this. It doesn't feel foreign to me though, don't you get that sense?" She felt this knowing sensation take over her.

Derek felt that chill spread through his veins."Yes, oddly I do get that sense too. It must be wedding jitters, it would make sense since I've tried to avoid commitment and now I'm diving headfirst."

Casey furrowed her eyebrows. "Jitters? I've never heard that word before. Space-Case, jitters, and strange dreams, what's going on Derek?"

Derek shook his head, and shivered internally. "I have no idea, but I am even more determined to get you the hell out of here."

* * *

George stared at his wife on the balcony. She had been standing there for hours, sobbing. The light of the moon bounced off her pale skin. Her shaking shoulders were all he could see. She had asked him to leave her alone, and he had obliged. Nora accused him of being too passive, and they got into a heated argument. He couldn't let this go any longer, now that she had locked Casey up, he felt pressure to act quick before he lost Derek. He had never seen him look so determined before, and truly knew he wouldn't threaten to leave his legacy behind lightly. He approached her cautiously.

"Nora," he whispered, putting his arms around her. "I know this has been a very difficult situation for you. It hurts me to see you put so much value in what other people think. Sometimes it feels like you regret marrying me."

Nora trembled and put a hand to her mouth to try to keep from sobbing, she turned around and blindly reached for him.

"No, I absolutely don't regret marrying you, George. I would do it all over again even with this new development. I was burned, George, I hated feeling like a parasite. Just as I had overcome my own pain, now Casey tells me she's in love with Derek and I want to scream. It's like we can't escape misfortune."

George wiped away her tears, "I don't see their love as misfortune. Casey and Derek fought against their love but they just couldn't hide anymore. Nora we got married so hastily. We never gave them a chance to meet each other. I think we never thought this could be a possibility, but maybe the truth had been there all along but we chose to look away." George thought of the last year and there were so many moments where it should have been obvious, he felt like a fool.

Nora hugged herself as the cold breeze hit her. "There were moments where I questioned why they behaved the way they did, truthfully they acted like children. I should have noticed Casey's attraction from the beginning, but I was too self-absorbed to notice. I want the best for Casey, George. It's not just her marrying Derek I'm worried about. It's also her breaking her engagement to Ralph and jumping right into an affair with him that will spread like wildfire, Casey would be the one hurt, and you know it."

George looked at her with shock, wondering at one point did he start losing the Nora he met. "I know the timing is challenging, but take a moment to think about what's going on downstairs. Nora, Derek slept outside the brass room all night. This is Derek we are talking about, the rake of this city, the one everyone said would never commit guarding that door as if there was treasure behind it. He loves her, and I know he would stand beside her through all this." Nora's eyes were blurry and she let out a whimper as his words covered her with regret. "The best for Casey is Derek, if we split them up we will lose them forever, is that truly what you want?"

She shook her head adamantly. "Of course not, but sometimes parents have to make hard decisions to protect their sons and daughters, and I am trying to protect mine from getting torn apart by society."

He rubbed her shoulders gently, trying to break through the shield she put up. "Nora, I love your fierce protectiveness, but you forget I also have a voice and presence in this city. Casey and Derek wouldn't be left to their own devices, I would protect them and you, I don't care what I have to do. If it means all of us having to leave this manor and relocating somewhere else to escape society's scrutiny, then so be it, that's what we'll do. I don't want to lose them based on an impulsive decision."

She embraced him, holding him tightly. "George you truly are a wonderful man, and Casey was right about one thing, I know she would be in good hands with Derek, he is after all your son. I just think if we support this union, we have to make some sacrifices as a family to help them as much as possible."

George grinned, "Does that mean you have changed your mind?"

She thought deeply for a long time. Casey's declaration of love for Derek truly moved her, to hear her say she wanted him from the start broke her heart. She felt a sense of guilt that Casey never got a chance to explore her feelings. She was bombarded with Derek's presence and forced to deny her feelings from the start. The hopelessness she must have felt, the sleepless nights, her pain at watching him date Victoria must have been insufferable. Thinking of how Derek shielded himself from getting too close, but yet all those breakfasts he teased her was him putting all his attention on her the only way he knew that wouldn't have caused suspicion on his feelings. All those times Casey went to her and told her Derek had played a foolish game with her, she remembered her anger but also this hidden admiration for him that would seep out of her, yet she had been so blind. Would she ever forgive her rash decision?

Nora smiled at last and nodded gently. "You are right, sweetheart. Thank you for reminding me I am not on my own and for showing me and my daughters, unconditional love. For you to be willing to fight and also leave your legacy for Derek and Casey is so beautiful, and it gives me peace. Here's what I think we should do though."

George was so happy he pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed the top of her head. "Go on, but make it quickly I don't want them down there for another moment."

* * *

Derek looked up to see Nora and George in front of him, they had a grave expression on their face. He stood up quickly, getting ready for what he knew they would say.

"Don't you even think about it, Casey is not marrying Ralph or anyone else. She is my fiance, and nothing you do will change that, got it? I would hate to have to fight you, old man, but if that's what it has come to then so be it." He outstretched his arms in front of the door, staring them down.

Nora moved in and gave Derek a hug, completely taking him off guard. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Casey when I know she has found the best in you, I'm so sorry Derek," she cried. Derek just shot a look to his father who stood behind her smiling brightly.

He shrugged and gave him a winning smile. "Get ready for waterworks all day, son, thankfully it will be good tears."

Derek stepped back and was too stunned to speak but after the shock wore off he smiled slowly."Never thought I'd see the day where the mention of tears would make me so damn happy," he looked towards the door. "Thank you both, but if you could let Casey out now I'd be even more thankful."

She moved forward and unlocked the door. "Go on, I'm sure you want to see her first. I am going to get Brenda to run a bath for Casey, and I will come back for her then."

"Thank you, Nora," Derek said sweetly. "I know this couldn't have been easy for you." She gave him another hug and turned and left. George gave him a wink as they headed up the stairs.

He didn't realize how much tension he had been holding until that moment, and he opened the door shakily.

She was sleeping on the ground, and he couldn't contain feeling protective over her. He lowered beside her and studied her. Even with all the stress on her features, Casey had to be the most beautiful being to ever exist. He picked her up gently so her neck nestled into his arm and bent down and kissed her lips softly until she woke up.

"Am I dreaming?" Came her soft response, and looked at him with surprise.

He grinned widely. "I have some bad news for you Space-Case," he teased and at her wide eyes he continued. "Guess you are stuck with me for life, there's no getting rid of me now."

She sat up and reached for him instantly, he held her against him and she sobbed, "I love you, Derek. You have no idea how much. For a moment I thought we wouldn't beat this. I'm sorry I know you don't like tears," she muffled into his coat.

He laughed into her hair. "This is different, things turned around for us, so I'll allow it." He ran his hand through her hair gently, and his gaze obliterated all thoughts.

"What made her change her mind?" She couldn't believe the drastic change.

Derek helped her stand up and she smoothened her dress the best she could. "I don't know anything yet, she will be coming back to get you shortly. While I have you alone, there is something I want to say to you."

He leaned forward and took her hands in his and brought them to his mouth and kissed gently. His gaze hovered over her hands and she felt lightheaded, how could such a simple touch send her reeling?

"I was thinking about how we started our relationship, and I know I hurt you more than I realized. I was an idiot, I shouldn't have played games with you that way. I just didn't think we could ever be and it was the only way I could think of to be constantly involved in your life. I know it was stupid since there were things I said that I really didn't mean. I hurt you so many times, and I'm sorry Casey."

Casey couldn't help but melt. "Thank you for saying that, you definitely weren't easy to figure out but maybe deep down I knew it was an act, and I fell for you anyways."

They embraced for a long time, and she vaguely realized her mother came for her, she was in a peaceful trance. She realized her mother was holding her now and kept repeatedly apologizing to her and cried into her shoulder as they hugged. Casey just smiled with tears in her eyes and told her she might have reacted the same way had it been her daughter.

Nora led her upstairs for a bath that she desperately needed. After getting cleaned up, Casey went to the dining table where everyone was waiting. Derek stood up and pulled her chair back for her. The act was so uncharacteristically chivalrous and it made her blush. He sat beside her and they waited motionless as Nora and George glanced at each other.

Nora took a deep breath and looked at Casey. She still felt so ashamed over her rash actions, but Casey leaned forward and took her hand. She gave Nora a little nod.

"I have apologized to both of you, yet I feel the need to do so again. Please forgive me. I went in defense mode, and for that reason I will do everything I can to amend the pain I caused."

Casey smiled sweetly, glancing at Derek who seemed so relaxed. "We forgive you, we are just so thankful you changed your mind."

Nora finally smiled, and the tension suddenly disappeared. "Casey, my dream is to give you the wedding you deserve but due to some strategic decisions, that may not be possible right away." Nora stopped but felt reassured as Casey squeezed her hand.

"You just got out of an engagement, and there are societal expectations that you give that engagement the proper respect. In this situation if you got married, it would put to question your relationship, mostly that you had an affair with Derek. It's infuriating that even if that was true, only you would get penalized, as for Derek it wouldn't matter as much. Then you add the family relationship to it, and it would become a huge scandal. So to take some of the heat off your reputation, I was hoping we could negotiate. We could have a secret wedding whenever you wish, and wait a year for a formal wedding. I promise you will get the wedding you deserve. We don't want to impede your union, we want to make sure it's protected as much as possible." Nora looked at her sadly, the stress was visible on her forehead.

Derek nudged Casey's attention when he noticed her silence. "We can do whatever you want, Casey. Nora is right you deserve a wedding with the least amount of drama possible, and I can be patient if you want to wait a year. "

Casey thought back over the last year and couldn't believe everything they had gone through. Getting married to Derek for her was a priority, regardless if it was in front of the world, or in secret, she wanted him more than anything else. She once dreamed of that fairytale wedding, but what she had with Derek was so much better, it surpassed every dream.

Casey could feel her eyes watering, she looked at Derek. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her, he was truly leaving it in her hands.

"I agree with your terms mom. I appreciate you trying to understand and changing your mind, that alone is priceless to me. I can wait for the formal wedding, that's no issue for me, what I do have an issue with is spending one more day apart from him. I want to marry him tonight, in the garden just the family present. That is what I want."

Casey's tears trailed down her cheek and Derek gently wiped them away. "You surprise me," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. "I may have plans tonight though," he joked, and she just shook her head and gave him a mocking glare.

George and Nora grinned widely."So you'll agree to a secret wedding? We promise to make it memorable until we can throw you a real wedding."

Casey felt a swell of emotion. They must have had a hard time digesting the information. If they were willing to negotiate a wedding at all, she would help make them feel comfortable as well.

Derek took her hand and gave her a devilish smile. "Well then, let's do this before they find the mind they clearly lost," he laughed.

Casey was brimming with excitement and hugged him, feeling the stress of the past day float away. "Let's do this, let's get married."

* * *

Victoria stared at the door in front of her for a long time. She had to do things flawlessly from now on, she couldn't just let Casey win. She was surprised by how confident Casey came across. Casey clearly got someone to spy on her, and it made her angry to the bone. It wasn't long before she realized it was probably all a bluff. There was no way Casey, of all people, would truly turn her own cousin to the authorities. It fueled her with agony to see that she lost Derek, but she wouldn't let them hold that information over her head. She wouldn't roll over and let Casey have that power over her. She knocked timidly and waited.

Brenda opened the door and stared her down, and clutched the door tightly. The fool! How dare she condescend to look at her that way when she was only a servant?

"I was expecting you to come back eventually," Brenda said at last. "You are not wanted here. I know that won't stop you though."

Victoria forced herself to stay calm and started crying. "Please, Brenda. I know it was you that caught me taking the money. I want to make things right, I want to clear my name. I made many mistakes."

Brenda scowled, she was usually so respectful but there was nothing sincere about Victoria. "One thing before I let you in, Casey and Derek are engaged. We are all so happy, so if you have nothing better to do than ruin their day, then come back another time."

Victoria lowered her head in an effort to conceal her jealousy."Brenda, why must you think so lowly of me? Your precious Casey hasn't been a pure dove either, she got in the middle of my relationship. I am not here to fight with you though, and believe it or not I'm completely over Derek."

Brenda looked at her intently, it was frightening. It was as if she was looking into her mind because she did not blink or show any emotion for several moments. At last, she turned and waved her to follow.

She got led to the dining room where Casey, Derek, George, and Nora sat. She noticed Derek holding Casey's hand. Venom. That's what she felt surging through her veins. Although Derek truly thought she only went after him because of her rivalry with Casey, the truth was that she fell in love like a madwoman.

Nora saw her and smiled. "Victoria, what a surprise to see you, please sit down. We have some news. I am sure it will be difficult for you to hear since you were involved with Derek, but Casey and Derek are getting married tonight secretly. The formal wedding won't be for a year. Come celebrate with us!"

Victoria smiled widely, taking her time to look at Casey and Derek, they were guarded but smiled as if they were glowering their victory over her. "I knew they loved each other for months, I just didn't want to let go of the hope that Derek would love me. Clearly though, they belong together," she said through gritted teeth.

Derek rolled his eyes, and sighed deeply. "You knew I loved Casey, but still you tried to court me. It wasn't the most clever idea if you ask me."

"Derek," Casey said gently."Let's not get into this. I was hoping we could start fresh, what do you say Victoria?"

Victoria put a hand to her heart and allowed the tears that had built up from seeing them together release. "Yes, I would like that and for that reason I decided to come forward and tell the truth." She made her way around the table and sat beside Nora.

She lifted her dress and took out a bag of coins. Derek tossed Casey a bewildered look.

Victoria cried harder. "Nora, George. My family went through financial trouble due to my father's gambling addiction. I was desperate, and I took this money without asking. I was just so ashamed of what my father was doing but I also worried for his life. I stole this money and I have never felt more ashamed. I wanted to return it all, and plead your forgiveness." Casey flicked a glance at Derek who seemed shocked by her honesty. Maybe this was the end of deceit for Victoria.

George and Nora stared for some time, and all that could be heard was Victoria's cries. She wanted so desperately to be free of Casey's grasp.

It was quiet for a long time, and Nora cleared her throat."Victoria, I am heartbroken that you didn't come talk to me. My sister means the world to me, and I would have done anything to help her. What you did was unacceptable, but I thank you for having the courage to do the right thing. Truthfully, there has been too much tension and pain the last day for me to want to punish you. Today is all about Casey and Derek. You and I will sort this out later with Chelsea present and we will figure everything out, okay?"

Victoria nodded and looked at George who wasn't smiling. "I can't say I am too pleased with what you did, we trusted you completely but I do understand what it feels like to feel desperate, so I will forgive you. Thank you for returning the money," he said without emotion. He also didn't want to take away from the wedding.

She nodded with acceptance and noticed Casey was clearly moved by her repentance. "Vicky, would you come tonight?"

Derek gave Casey a reluctant look, but she leaned in and whispered. "Let's start our wedding as free as possible, I don't want anything to taint this day."

Derek couldn't say no to Casey and turned to her. "Come. You are part of the family, after all."

Victoria stood up and hugged Casey. "It means so much to me, thank you. You will not regret this."

* * *

That evening, Casey stared at her reflection as Nora and Brenda helped her get ready. She felt a lump form in her throat as she saw her reflection. Nora hugged her and gushed over her beauty. "Casey, Derek will faint from the emotion, I'm sure of it," she squealed. "I want you to know how much I love you, and I desire for you to have the night of your dreams. To the start of a new life together!"

She lifted her champagne glass in her honor, and Casey sipped on her glass, reflecting on their story. Everything they went through to get to this point made her want to weep with relief. Derek would finally be hers, and it was impossible to chase away the nervousness.

When Nora left so Brenda could do the final touches, she went out to the balcony and breathed in the night air into her lungs. She could see the lights of the garden and was transfixed. In a moment, she would commit to Derek for life. There was no overthinking, which was unusual for her. She felt no fear, but she did feel regret. It pained her that she lost so much precious time with him. Brenda was suddenly beside her.

"I am so happy for you Miss," she said sweetly. "I hope tonight is something you will keep in your heart forever. Never forget everything you went through to get here."

Casey looked at her, her soulful eyes were creased up in a smile, but she thought she saw sadness as well. Brenda reached for her hand.

"You and Derek have gone through a lot, it would be nice to start over. How did you meet Derek?" Casey felt a strange sensation take over her.

"My mother arranged for us to meet at school, but Derek got Ralph to pretend he was him so he could study me from afar. We met at dinner that night, already he was playing games with me. We fought for most of the night, but then something changed. We were so different, but then we started laughing and getting along. See we planned to stop our parents' engagement by showing them we didn't get along, but we couldn't even stick to the plan. He always brought the unexpected out of me." Her eyes glazed over, thinking of that moment. They had connected from that first day, but fate had a different plan.

Brenda's eyebrows arched up. "School? I thought you and Derek met here, remember?" She said through a tight smile.

Casey looked at her with stunned surprise. "I uh… I remember both memories, I must be getting sick. Where did that memory come from?"

Brenda gave her a reassuring smile and led her back inside. "I am sure you will figure it all out soon, but right now there is a groom who is desperate to marry you, and we shouldn't keep him waiting."

* * *

The night air was calm and subtly filled with the promise of an enchanting evening. Lamp posts were lit among the garden, a trail of fire that illuminated the way. The flowers shone brightly as the stars hovered above. Derek stood in the archway, feeling a knot in his throat at what was about to happen. He looked around him and saw his father, his siblings, the minister, Nora and her sister, Ralph, and Victoria. George came forward and pat him on the shoulder.

"Proud of you, son. It's clear Casey is the woman for you, only someone as strong as her could level someone like you out. Hopefully, you mature but not too much. We all like you for who you are," George winked at him. "This all still seems so unreal."

Derek laughed, "Yeah, it really does. And what are you talking about, it's me that makes Casey more normal!" He joked and George stepped back with a final shake of the head.

Violin music started to play. He looked down the path, and became lightheaded. I'm marrying Casey, he thought with wonderment. He thought about when he met her, and inexplicably, his mind went to the dream he had that night. Something unlocked in his mind; it was as if his memory of her extended into a different dimension. It seemed she had been there all along, and fragments of different moments bombarded him. He remembered pranking her. The first time those icy eyes locked on to him, he quickly became addicted to antagonizing her. All he ever wanted was her attention. She became the voice in his head, and being close to her was a priority. He remembered dancing with her in a competition and sweating bullets the entire time having her so close. During March Break she separated the entire house with tape in an effort to avoid each other. They kept finding ways to be close by antagonizing each other and ended up having the best night ever. He almost kissed her many times that night. All the puzzle pieces came together, and the life they left behind became clear.

He remembered all her boyfriends and the deep-rooted jealousy that would take over him. Truman. He truly didn't deserve Casey, he recalled Truman kissing Victoria and seeing Casey's face break when she told him. He had marched over to them and made them apologize. He couldn't believe this guy had the audacity to kiss anyone else when he had Casey, he was a moron for not realizing what he had. Then he remembered it all, the night in the attic overwhelmed him. He hurt her that day more than he ever had before. He was honest for the first time with her, and admitted she was too good for Truman, but because of how scared he was of her reaction he took it all back. Realization dawned on him, we don't belong here.

Those memories collided with his present. The wedding was as real for him as it was for Casey. It didn't matter that in their natural world marriage wouldn't be their next step, but somehow marriage itself became the ultimate goal. He didn't just want Casey for a week, a few months, or a torrid love affair. He wanted Casey in every possible way for life. That realization threatened to make him crazy, he wasn't a romantic guy, yet Casey had changed everything for him. The question in his mind was, had she figured out the truth? He couldn't explain anything but all he knew is that if the music box and all this was a dream, then he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to experience this, as sappy as it was, he wanted to marry her.

Then she appeared. Casey was a vision in lace and white. Normally the bride would have her face covered, but since it wasn't a public wedding, she wore a simple tiara and her dark hair fell over her shoulders in tumbles. The dress wrapped around her tightly, furling out to a long trail behind her. She looked so certain. There was no room for error in her eyes, and she smiled brightly. She looked like royalty, and Derek felt the air being taken from his lungs. She had always been a heart-stopper, but in that moment she was ethereally beautiful.

"Hi," he murmured, as she stepped right in front of him. "You are just…" His mind stopped as she took his hands. For as long as he could remember Casey was the one that would stumble and embarrass herself in public, but now he was the stumbling one. "You are beautiful, Princess" he said at last.

Casey could see everything in his eyes, the love, the anticipation, but also complexity. That smile that had come to move heaven and earth shattered her breath. The minister stood there between them and put a ribbon on top of their hands, a symbol of unity. Their hands touched and everything else seemed to diminish in the background.

"We have come together in front of God and these witnesses for the union between Derek Venturi and Casey Macdonald…" The minister started and all Casey could think of was that she couldn't believe this was happening.

She took a moment to take in Derek's presence, he looked so elegant and just breathtaking. He was truly gorgeous, and that glint of mischief was alive as she noticed his gaze go up and down her body, clearly, he seemed pleased by her appearance. Only Derek would be so forward and bold when it was supposed to be a serious ceremony. It made her instantly weak, and she was blushing uncontrollably. She could bearly hear what was going on around her. He was smiling, and she was entranced by that dimple, it made his handsomeness so much more entrancing.

She was suddenly aware that the minister was just staring at them, and she nudged Derek. He got Derek to repeat with him the vow.

"Casey, I promise to love you in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, for better or worse, until death do us part." He paused and then cracked a smile. "I also want you to know that you had me from the moment I saw you. How could I not fall for you when you were so intelligent, so clever, quick-witted, bold and could take me on for any challenge? You are all I ever wanted, and even though I didn't start off treating you how you deserved, I promise to make every day I have with you count. I love you, Casey."

The sound of gushing, and clapping could be heard behind them but Casey was fixated on Derek. After repeating the vow, she also needed to say what was on her mind.

"Derek, I never thought I'd be so lucky to be here in front of you today. I will never get tired of telling you how much I love you because I went so long without saying it. I never expected to meet the love of my life in such a unique circumstance, but you were worth every single obstacle, every tear, and every day of waiting. I promise to love you, and cherish you for the rest our of lives. I know life with you will be unpredictable, but for the first time I don't want to calculate the end, I want to live every moment surprised by you. Thank you for pursuing me, I love you," she breathed and she knew she was crying but he just looked at her with such tenderness, that it lulled her.

He chuckled, and moved closer so he could whisper in her ear. "Oh my goal is to keep you on your toes for the rest of our lives Spacey," he said in a low voice that made a blush bloom over her face.

They exchanged rings, and after saying their I do's, there was an unfurling intensity between them. They were married, what seemed like an impossible dream was right in front of them. Derek truly didn't understand the purpose of the music box, but he was oddly thankful for it. Casey was just as beautiful and had the same effect on him in both lives. In this life though, they were now married. It was the most extraordinary moment he'd ever experienced. It felt real.

The minister had bearly finished declaring them husband and wife when she leaped in his arms and he caught her, kissing her breathless. It was probably more kissing than appropriate, but they didn't care. He cupped her face and kissed her over and over, until the memory was tattoed into her heart.

They stepped back and suddenly they were surrounded by hugs. There wasn't a single dry eye, even Victoria seemed moved. The mellow music swirled through the air, and Casey couldn't help but laugh and cry. Everyone wanted a moment with the bride and groom, and as the night progressed she felt Derek's hypnotic gaze on her. No matter how hard she tried to act ladylike and controlled, she kept throwing smiles at him and couldn't help but gaze at him with pure desire. She knew she looked completely foolish, but she couldn't help it.

At one point, Casey got pulled away by Derek, and he pulled her into his arms for a dance. They swayed to the music, and he dipped her back. She was completely dazzled by him. When he brought her back up, they continued to dance slowly, letting the sounds of night fall around them. She nestled into his neck and breathed him in. Derek was officially hers, no longer a family member but her main family. After an abundance of hugs and kisses from their parents and dances with the siblings, the night ended as quickly as it began.

Eventually, Casey and Derek stood outside their new room. There were rose petals that led up to the door. Casey swallowed anxiously as she stared at him. He rested an arm against the door and loosened his tie charmingly as he regarded her, the intensity of his gaze was destabilizing.

"Are you-uh," she stared at his mouth, "tired? We can rest tonight if you want."

A smirk went over his mouth and he laughed. "Do I look tired to you? Don't even think about it, Casey. You are completely mine now, and I would like to wake up in the morning knowing I gave you a wedding night that will have you blushing for days. Please don't get all worrywart on me, now."

She managed to laugh, although she was completely nervous. He reached for her and pulled her into him tightly, and kissed her. "You made me crazy for years, and now you will have to pay for that," he teased as he pushed her into the door, and kissed her more ravenously.

His hands roamed over her until they tangled in her hair. The word years echoed in her mind, they had known each other a year and a half at most, but it did feel like she knew him for many more. She fumbled to get closer to him in the darkness and got lost in his kisses. He put his arms around her to steady her. He opened the door.

"Now, I'm only doing this for you, since I know how sappy you can be. Let me carry you over the threshold," he scooped her up in a swift motion.

Casey laughed, "Well, well, looks like you aren't scrawny after all," she mused as he carried her through the door.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet," he mumbled into her hair, and closed the door behind him.

He placed her on the bed gently, among the glow of the candles. Brenda had really outdone herself, she had put flower petals all over the bed, and many candles were lit. Derek studied Casey, she was smiling up at him, he could sense her joy and excitement. He warred with himself, this would be an experience that would be too real to ignore if they ever went back. She reached for his face, and gently stroked his jaw. It was all it took to melt his doubts away. Casey started talking all of a sudden, rambling about what a beautiful wedding they got in such short notice. The more she talked the more Derek smiled. He leaned in and kissed her neck, she could talk all she wanted, but he needed her. She stopped mid-sentence, and let out a ragged breath. She was so nervous, but he moved over her swiftly and slowly went to her mouth, robbing all words away. She reached for him, pulling him on top of her. She lost track of how long he kissed her for and many thoughts consumed her mind, mostly that she had never wanted anything more. He was everywhere, touches turned into fire, and that incessant need climbed to the surface. He helped her sit up. He slowly unbuttoned her dress, and every surface of skin that appeared, he rained with kisses. She felt the confinement of her dress peel away and turned towards him shyly. They sought each other in the dark, and seeing those dark eyes sizzling over her, made her weak. She didn't know who moved first, but timidness disappeared. There was a raw and deep need that could no longer be denied.

Hours passed, and there was laughter, surprised sighs, and moments of complete unbearable sweetness that obliterated her of thoughts. Love words slipped of their mouths as they gave in to one another. There in the room where she once felt trapped was now the place where she felt freedom, Derek had set her free. The more she had of him, the more she wanted, and he was so willing to participate. It would be a night that would be burned into every inch of her skin for the rest of her life. For too many years she hid everything but all those years of longing was finally being fulfilled, and the passion couldn't be contained. Derek was hers, and she tried to linger to every sound, to every kiss, and every smile. She wanted to preserve the moment forever.

Derek knew the truth, he knew that this was only a fragment in time, yet he couldn't stop the desperation and the longing, as if at any moment she would disappear from his life. So he gave in to Casey, again and again. Would it ever be enough? The euphoria of finally getting something that he thought was impossible was overwhelming. He had no way of really telling her everything she meant to him, but he would make sure this was something she would never forget. He was certain there was no way he could ever go back to their previous state now. He pushed all thoughts of the improbable and focused completely on loving her. Even for just a moment, he was hers and he didn't want to awake.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to give a wedding, even if it was a small one :) Yes, Brenda knows all, and in the next chapter things change! I purposely didn't allow for them to start piecing the truth because I wanted them to fall in love and stop fighting their feelings. They needed to consciously decide to fight for the relationship, no matter at what cost. Once they admitted that there was no way they can go back from that truth. Just in case you're wondering why Derek found out so quickly, please keep an eye out for my next chapter. I wanted to put as much romance in this chapter as possible. Two more chapters to go and a short epilogue to go and I am so emotional about it. Thank you for your comments and for coming back every post!


	12. Saving Time

**Thank you to Altiria Aty for giving me the push to write and post this chapter, despite feeling anxious over it. I truly needed it, I love you!😊

Warning: Angst coming up, prepare yourself. "Yellow" and "The Scientist" by Coldplay were the songs I used to draw inspiration for this chapter. If you want to surrender to the angst completely, listen to them while reading. The good news is this will propel the journey back home, so please give it a chance. 😊

* * *

Casey woke up with the sunlight threading through her window. Derek had his arms around her securely, and she was reminded of the night before. She had many thoughts on what her wedding night would be like, but nothing came close to what actually transpired. A crimson blush bloomed over her as she recalled his voice in her ear and the unfurling twist of desire that he provoked. She kissed his shoulder, and went to his neck, kissing more deeply until she was looking into those dark eyes.

"Morning sleepy," she cooed. "You really thought I would let you sleep in?" She kissed him, falling on top of him to keep him in place.

A slow smile burned across his face. "I had the craziest dream, Case. I dreamt I married you." He kissed up her neck and nibbled on her ear. Casey was already writhing in need for him, it was complete insanity, but she gave in to that feeling. "I also dreamt of other unspeakable things, similar to what's happening now, except this is so much better." Derek was indeed sensual, playful, and beyond her wildest dreams. He took her in his arms, and there was no more to be said. All that existed was the moment, the sweet ache of desire unfurled between them as if they hadn't spent all night together.

When it was over, she stared at him with complete wonderment. She wanted to catalog every detail of Derek's presence. "If I had only known what I was missing sooner, I may have jumped you within the first moment. I can't believe I wasted so much time."

He cradled her head and grinned. "I don't blame you, I always knew what you were missing," he said matter of factly. "I am also surprised, you were a lot more…..feisty than I ever thought. Polly Preppy Pants has a completely different side to her, that's for sure."

She arched her eyebrow. "What does that mean? You're just making up words now," she laughed in astonishment.

He played with her hair. "Something I used to call you all the time, remember?" She seemed lost, but he didn't want to ruin their wedding dawn by confusing her. She was already adorably searching her mind, trying to recall.

"I have noticed your way of talking has changed a lot, you are a lot more casual, but preppy pants? Doesn't ring a bell," she said sadly.

He watched her sit up, the sheet wrapped around her snugly. Her hair was disarrayed and she was flushed. The ray of sunshine painted her skin, making her glow. "You are so beautiful," he said as he watched her put on her sleeping gown.

"Me? Have you looked at yourself?" Derek was lying there with that smile, and she questioned herself as to why she even got up. He was breathtaking. That inviting look made it nearly impossible to focus. She walked away, trying not to feel flustered by Derek's gaze. "I should bathe, I'll be back," she said breathlessly.

Derek simply didn't have words for how amazing that night had been. He smiled broadly as he got dressed and opened door to find a basket sitting there. It was piled high with fruit, bread, and other delicacies in a wicker basket. He opened a letter sitting on top.

_For the lovebirds, congratulations! Enjoy your first breakfast, we are so proud of you-George and Nora_

Derek smiled and brought the basket inside the room. He knew Casey would be out soon, and wanted to surprise her. He raced down the stairs and went through the garden picking out an arrangement of flowers. He didn't recognize himself, when did he become the helpless romantic he used to mock? He blamed Casey, her romantic nature had seeped into him. He felt so light as if he was walking on a cloud. He rolled his eyes at his own poetic thoughts, but thinking of Casey's face lighting up overwhelmed his need to cover up anything. He wanted to be the chivalrous guy Casey had always talked about once. When he got to the room, Casey was still not ready. He shouldn't have been surprised. Casey was notorious back at home for taking up all the hot water and taking all the time in the world, it was comforting to know she was the same in many ways. It was alarming that he wasn't panicking over being away from home, but he selfishly wanted as much time in this illusion as possible.

Casey came out, wearing a lovely pink dress and smiled widely. He sat on the bed with the basket on his lap and the flowers in one hand. "Happy first day married," he grinned.

He handed her the flowers, and she breathed in the aroma of lilies, orchids, and the most beautiful pink roses. She couldn't believe it, Derek Venturi got her flowers! She stared at him over the flowers, transfixed. He was impossible to ignore. "Thank you, Der," she said sweetly. She kissed him, and when she pulled back she played with his tie. "Let's just eat a little bit now. I've always wanted to go horseback riding with you, and maybe I want to be seen with you even if it is on our property. Please, it's a beautiful morning."

Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "Aw, you really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

Casey shrugged adorably. "You knew this when you married me, at least I hope so." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, she was so giddy and had a renewed sense of energy despite the lack of sleep. Derek stopped and grabbed an apple from the basket, and quickly ate it.

Derek helped Casey up on the horse and then mounted behind her. When the horse started galloping, she took a moment to simply sigh, this had to be the most romantic moment of her life. It was a symbol of moving forward, a symbol of all the adventures they would have together. He stole several kisses from her, showing off his ability to ride that horse perfectly and still be able to kiss her. Derek wrapped one arm around Casey protectively and she sank back against him, loving the comforting feel of his body nestling hers. She trusted him beyond words.

Derek teased her periodically and would make certain comments that made her blush furiously. Some things never changed, they would always have that bantering spirit because it was what drew them to each other from the start. They talked about building a house together by the river, a new start in a home of their own seemed like the perfect place to start. He took her to several places she had never seen before, riding through meadows and forests. She could have spent all day exploring with him. Derek's charisma was addicting, she could listen to him talk and joke all day. They talked about all the new bets they would do, and just the thought of playing any game with him made that thrill burn over her. Casey always wanted perfection, and that one moment was. It was like they were in a snow globe, in a world of their own. When they arrived at their spot by the river, Casey sat down and he laid down beside her lazily. He took her hand and kissed her tenderly.

"That was so perfect," she whispered."I know you hate romance but you are a natural, Der."

He snickered, she was right. He had changed more than he would ever expect. "Well with you it doesn't feel like a chore, just don't tell anyone Case. I have a certain image to maintain."

She laughed as she kissed him. "Would never dream to expose you, the last thing I want is for anyone else to know you are in fact a romantic. I don't want to have to fight off a fleet of women."

He shook his head, "They could try, but they are no match for you." He kissed her over and over again, and before long he was making her crazy. She pulled back, trying to catch her breath. She leaned into him, and they stayed quiet for a long time. She remembered the odd memory she had before their wedding, and it took her out of her mind.

"Derek, I've been thinking about your strange dream. Yesterday Brenda asked me how we met and I had a different memory than what happened…It felt so real to me, and then she reminded me we met here. I'm worried we're going crazy." She studied Derek, he didn't seem to think she was crazy.

"Brenda asked you something she already knew, why?" Derek asked suspiciously, "Also did your memory have Ralph in it?"

Casey's eyes went round, and nimbly nodded. "I have had strange memories too," he said quietly, fiddling with the flap of his jacket. "Do you have any ideas as to why?"

She shook her head, but it was frightening to know he had the same memory. "I don't have any explanation, do you?"

Derek closed his eyes, he didn't want to ruin their honeymoon so he just shrugged and put on his signature smirk. "You really think I figured something out when you haven't? You are way smarter than me, so you'll have to tell me when you figure it out because I'm stumped."

He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple gently. She sighed softly and looked at him.

"One year of secrecy, do you think we'll be able to keep our marriage hidden from the public eye?"

He looked into her deep blue eyes, and gently pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear, the touch was electrifying. "You are the worst actress, and I say that as lovingly as possible. You really think you could be indifferent to me after last night?"

She thought about it, there was no way they could be seen in public together, but that playful part of their relationship was very much still alive. "I was able to pretend as if I felt nothing all year, I think you underestimate me, Der."

Derek could see the challenge in her eyes. "Oh, I don't underestimate you. I just know you better now, and I know what makes you flustered. You told me yourself last night that you have never been able to resist the way I look at you, or how I say your name." He rubbed her arm slowly, making her head swim. "Should I remind you?"

She looked away and laughed nervously. "Not out here, who knows who could be close by," she said breathlessly. She fidgeted with the edge of her dress, the truth was that she knew in her heart that there was no way she could hide her attraction to him in public. If she had been attracted to him before, what she felt for him now was complete obscenity.

He took her hand and kissed her fingers, one by one, giving her that look. "I thought your middle name was Danger," he said softly, hoping to stir up her memories.

Casey felt her cheeks burn as a fleeting memory encapsulated her. It was strange as if she could piece together a moment, but it vanished within the recess of her mind. She smiled teasingly, " I think you are just so set on seducing me you will say whatever to sway me."

He laughed lightly, "True, you caught me. I can't help it though," he pulled her in close. "It's not my fault you're just so enticing." He was completely perplexed by why he was the only one that could remember.

She leaned into him and breathed him in. Derek's presence lulled her into a hush quiet. There beside the river, she reflected on her time with Derek. This river seemed to hold time itself. They looked so right together, an imperfect puzzle that had somehow found each other and made the other complete. Her eyes went to Derek's reflection, he seemed so at peace and content. That smile seemed to ripple and managed to captivate her heart all over again. She never wanted to forget where they went through to get to this one place of peace. She locked up the memory of Derek's mesmerizing smile in the water, a striking piece of art that she never wanted to forget. That moment was eternally etched into her heart.

When they arrived back to their room, they were both hungry and exhausted. Casey made her way to the vanity and began combing her hair out. He got up and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck swiftly. She chuckled as she swayed in his arms. "Go ahead and eat, I just need to clean myself up."

"Fine, but I don't see the point in you fixing your hair, you know it won't last long all done up. I normally would wait, but I know how long you take to get ready, and I'm starving. I'll just eat a little bit." He reached for the basket beside the bed.

As he ate miscellaneous items from the basket as he watched Casey go back to braiding her hair. She looked so radiant, and he couldn't believe he was the cause of it. His mind wandered to thinking about what would happen if they returned, would he remember any of this? Or worse, what if she did remember but decided it wasn't worth exploring? He just couldn't imagine ever being able to return to their previous relationship without it driving him insane. He smiled as their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror. And that's when he truly knew. It didn't matter if she remembered any of this or not, he was going to change. He was done putting up that cold distance. If they managed to make it work in this time period, then really there was nothing standing in the way of pursuing her except his own fears. The truth was so liberating. No one could take away the happiness he felt during this strange journey, but going back meant a new start and he wanted that. He wanted a real chance with Casey.

* * *

Casey braided her hair, sighing deeply. She was so deeply in love, and the burst of joy she felt made everything around her look hazy and dreamlike. Derek was hers, and being with him exceeded all her expectations, and she had _high_ expectations. Derek was romantic, sweet, hilarious, and he was just _Derek_ among all things. She was sizzling with elation. When she finally turned around she stopped cold. Derek was ashen, lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. "I think I ate too much," he said roughly. She dropped the comb in her hand abruptly and made her way to him immediately.

"Der?" She whispered, "What's wrong? You look completely washed out, do you need some water?" She put her arms around him as he sank into the bed deeper, groaning loudly.

He felt completely lightheaded and heat spread throughout his body. Intense nausea wrecked him. "I'm sick," he muttered, as he breathed in deeply. He stared at the basket in front of him. "It's the….food. Case….don't eat," his voice was like a whistle.

"Derek," she put her hand on his forehead, it was like touching flames. She could feel the anxiety starting to spike through her. She checked the basket and noticed several different foods. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

He was trembling, and she covered him up with the blanket. He looked at her pleadingly and struggled to speak, but all that came out was sputtering. He was convulsing violently. She felt a cold sweat go through her. She ran out of the room, yelling from the top of her lungs, "Help! Someone help!" Her blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the house.

George was the first one on sight. "George, it's Derek, he ate something and now he's shaking. Call for the doctor!" She stumbled through her words but tried her best to keep it together for Derek's sake.

George moved quickly, arriving by his bedside and felt Derek's forehead. He noticed Derek's paleness and stuttered, "What- Derek? What's wrong?"

Derek was looking at them helplessly, gripping his stomach tightly.

Casey couldn't handle it any longer. "George, do something, now!" He seemed frozen and Casey had to shake his shoulders to get him to snap out of it.

"I'll be back, I'll call for the doctor. I will send up Brenda immediately. Nora should be home any moment now. Casey, please try to stay calm." George gave her a quick hug before running out of the room.

Casey returned to his side, taking his hand. She kissed his forehead softly. She noticed sweat was covering the surface of his face. "Derek you're scaring me, please say something." Her tough exterior broke and tears emerged.

He opened his eyes a moment and a ghost of a smile went over his face. "It's okay, please don't- cry," he managed to say. He reached out for her face, softly tracing her jaw. She melted into his touch. She tried to keep it together, but seeing Derek in any pain made her completely ill. "I'm sorry-I'm ruining our honeymoon."

Casey shook her head, and kissed him softly, relieved to hear his voice. "Don't be silly, it was a dream come true, I just need you to get better so we can continue."

Derek smiled at her, but the sweet moment vanished as soon as he winced. The pain was swirling in his stomach, and he started heaving again. Casey quickly got a basin and put it in front of him.

"Derek, if you need to throw up, please try. It will make you feel better." He refused, he did not want her to see him so fragile and weak, although the nausea was emanating all through him.

Casey looked at him tenderly, gingerly caressing his cheek. "Don't be so stubborn Der, there's no need to cling to your cool guy reputation," she said softly.

Something about Casey saying "cool guy reputation" momentarily took him out of that moment of sheer pain. She used to mock his cool guy reputation all the time back at home but she seemed oblivious to her own words.

Brenda suddenly barged through the door. "Miss," she said through tears, "George has gone to get the doctor, what can I do? Miss Nora is coming back from a meeting in the city," she breathed.

Casey fell into her arms, and immediately Brenda hugged her supportively. Casey's anxiety was unfurling rapidly. "Derek ate food from that basket, and he looks terrible... I am terrified, Brenda, look at him he's shaking."

Brenda moved by Derek and felt him. "Has he thrown up anything?" Casey shook her head. "Here help me sit him up, we don't want him to choke on vomit."

Casey pulled him up and she immediately went behind him and straddled him so he was leaning up against her. He was fired up, and she gently stroked his back. Brenda put a wet cloth on his forehead in an attempt to get his fever down. Derek was trembling in Casey's arms, and she whispered in his ear gently. "Derek, please, can you articulate what is going on?"

Derek opened his eyes, "I don't know," he breathed harshly, "Just feel hot, my stomach-it burns."

Brenda went over to the basket somberly and looked through the food. Her eyes went to something, and she froze. Casey noticed her shoulders tense. "Brenda?"

Her dark eyes met hers, there was a look of hopelessness. "Miss, I need to go talk to the cook immediately. I'll be back, please keep putting the cloth on him, hopefully, my lord returns quickly."

Casey didn't like what she saw in Brenda, but she turned away, running out of the room before Casey could question her odd demeanor. She turned her attention back to Derek, softly whispering into his ear, "Derek, it will be okay, I promise."

Derek managed to smile. "Trust me, I'm better than okay just by you being with me." She smiled against his neck, as long as he was alert it filled her with hope. After a few moments, he shivered and seemed to be in a state of delirium as his next words came out all choppy and disconnected. "You and me, we fought, we found…..box, we aren't from here."

Casey's senses ignited, trying to linger to every word. "What? Derek, please stay with me."

Derek heaved into the bowl in front of him, the gut-wrenching pain ceased him. Casey's hand on his back was too cold. He threw his head back in agony, and Casey held on to him, whispering in his ear through all the chaos. She felt his pulse and was frightened by the rampant beating. She tried getting him to drink water, but he just spat it out, coughing roughly. Fear gripped her entire being. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, something was very wrong, she felt it within her bones. And then Derek fainted in her arms. Casey felt her heart stop beating. She tried to shake him awake, but he was limp. She was in a state of madness as she spoke to him incoherently, just trying to get any reaction.

"Der, it's okay, it's okay, you will be okay," her tears landed on his cheek, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, praying to God that this would all be over soon.

* * *

George tore through the door, with Nora beside him, and ran to Derek's side. The doctor strutted behind him, carrying a briefcase. Brenda was right behind him, she looked horrible. It made Casey's heart sink even further. Brenda looked downcast and sat beside her, not even looking at her directly. Nora put her arm around her as if she was bracing her for the truth. The doctor tested Derek's vitals, time seemed to be moving at a slow pace. Derek hadn't moved or come back to consciousness. Casey watched every shadow that crossed his face intently until at last he removed his spectacles and shook his head defeatedly. He went over to the basket and he finally looked at the family, a grim expression in his eyes.

"My sincerest condolences, but Mr. Venturi was poisoned. It seems he has ingested deadly mushrooms. At this point, his nervous system is shutting down slowly. He threw up, but the toxins of the mushroom have spread throughout his body. There is no medicine that could stop the spread, it's an unforgiving plant. Derek will not make it to morning," he said gravely.

There was a collective gasp, everyone stared at the doctor in disbelief. Casey felt the weight of thousands of bricks land on her chest, knocking the air out of her. _He won't make it to morning_. She shook her head stubbornly and stared at Derek, feeling miles away from her own body. She moved towards him in bewilderment. "You don't understand, we just got married. Derek was just smiling and saying jokes, that can't be true. Please you must be mistaken."

Nora began sobbing beside her, and George paced around the room, looking like he was about to punch the doctor in the face. "I don't understand! Nora and I planned their breakfast, how could it have been poisoned? This was a little wedding gift from us," George was trembling.

The doctor shrugged sadly. "Someone must have tampered with the food. The person put enough mushrooms in that basket to kill a horse. He didn't eat a lot of it, so it slowed down the process."

Casey shook her head adamantly, still refusing to believe what her ears were hearing. "No he can't be dying, please, do something. We made plans to build a house together, we had a plan, we must stick to the plan," she said faintly.

The doctor looked at all of them and sadly lowered his head, "I wish I was mistaken, my deepest condolences." He walked out of the door, taking with him everyone's hope.

Casey broke apart in that instant, sobbing deeply. She couldn't see anything around her, the tears blinded her. She was hyperventilating and fell beside Derek. Nora hugged her trying to get her to breathe, but it was hopeless. She had stopped breathing. Denial swept over her, he was just sleeping. It couldn't be true, any moment he would wake up, and give everyone his cheery, charming smile. She thought about everything they went through, it seemed so unfair that she only got one day with him. She couldn't even comprehend a life without Derek. She pulled back, hoping to see Derek awake, but he was so deeply out of it. Derek's stillness ripped the denial from under her feet.

"Derek," the words clung to her throat, as she noticed the paleness cover his handsome face. "Please don't leave me, you promised to love me forever, Derek-you promised." She choked out the words, vile filled her throat, she felt sickness sweep over her as buried her face into his chest.

The news of Derek's impending death sent the whole house in turmoil. George, Nora, and the kids were suddenly all around him, crying. There was a desperate wail in the air that pierced Casey through her heart. She looked up to see Ralph walk through the door, and sat down beside Edwin. He was shaken up, and stared at Casey, completely at a loss for words. A dark shadow of grief overwhelmed the room, the light outside the window seemed to have eclipsed.

Derek stirred, and his voice broke through. "Case, please remember, music box." The words came from within his soul over and over again. It was like a blade to the heart, he was talking but it all seemed to be incoherent but she lingered to the sound of his voice. As Derek kept repeating the same words, she felt as if she was levitating.

Suddenly, different images plagued her mind as if she was seeing a dream play in front of her. All the memories she had with Derek came to the surface. Their real life together, the one they left behind became crystal clear. Confusion swirled through her mind. Why were they here? She felt the chill of night envelope her when she remembered the fight they had before she found the music box. _Derek, I wish you never existed, I wish you were DEAD!_

She shot up, screaming internally. She wished for this, even if she hadn't meant it, she was staring at the consequences of her own words staring back. She looked at Derek blearily. "This is my fault, I didn't mean it, Derek. I never wanted you gone, please come back to me. I need you so desperately, what will I do without your teasing smile? I'm sorry Derek, please," she cried out, her shaky body trembled beside him. Regret consumed her, it was like boiling water being dumped on her head.

Nora's voice broke through her dark thoughts. "This wasn't your fault, we will get to the bottom of this. Someone in this house meant to poison you, and we will find out who."

"It was Victoria," Brenda said darkly. "Victoria meant to poison both of them out of pure envy and possessive love. She would rather have Derek dead, than for him to be with Casey."

George shot up and moved close to her. "How could you make such a serious accusation?"

Brenda's soulful eyes teared up, and she looked at Casey with so much sadness it tore her in two. Casey gave her a nod, she needed to know what happened. She hugged Derek as she watched Brenda wipe her own tears away.

"I went to talk to Douglas, the cook that prepared the basket. He never put mushrooms in the basket, and I questioned if anyone else had been involved in making the basket, and he said no. I talked to all the other staff inside the house, and I asked if anyone had come in at any point. Someone said they saw Victoria outside the house, running towards a carriage, but no one saw her inside the house. She must have sneaked in through one of the side doors, and went unnoticed. Victoria had every motive to do this, she was so jealous of Casey and Derek getting married."

Nora stared at Brenda with pure shock. "I admit my niece could have been jealous, but from that to intentionally want to kill her cousin and the person she loved? No, that cannot be true!"

Lizzie who had been so quiet in her emotional outbreak sputtered. "I saw her! I bumped right into her at the stairs yesterday before the wedding. She wanted to take me out on a stroll, and when we were walking I told her you were planning to surprise Derek and Casey with a food basket. I'm sorry I let it slip that there was a gift," she cried with all the innocence of a young girl.

Casey was furious, "No Lizzie, this is not your fault." She looked over at George and Nora, "Victoria is impulsive, we have seen it several times. She must have thought it wouldn't be seen as murder, rather a tragic accident by the cook."

Nora couldn't believe it, "Casey, do you truly believe she was capable? This is a serious accusation, we can't go off based on theories."

Casey thought about it, Victoria had never been what she appeared. She caused so much pain from manipulation, extortion, and stealing. She looked over at Derek's still body and shook with anger, desperation and complete pain. She nodded decisively. "She loved Derek beyond reason, and she came to hate me. Yes, I think it was her, no one else knew about that basket beside you, the cook, Lizzie, and Brenda. It had to be her."

George was red with fury, "Casey, I will send out for an arrest, she will not walk away free from this!" George and Nora quickly formulated a plan to go and start a search party. They were both torn over having to leave Derek in his last moments, but there was a real chance Victoria had gone into hiding. They couldn't allow for that possibility but pledged to return. Casey was left with Brenda and her siblings.

She looked around her desperately, knowing that she had wished this for Derek and it had come true. She curled up beside him, needing to hear his breathing, it was the only thing she could do. As long as he was breathing there was hope. She gently ran a hand through his hair, he looked so distant and cold. She wanted to warm him up.

"Derek," she murmured. "Do you remember that time you stood up for me when Truman and Victoria kissed? I never thanked you for that, you stood up for me and made it known to them I deserved better. You have no idea how much that meant to me, that whole car ride back I couldn't believe that you cared. I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to-" her voice broke. "I wanted you more than ever before. I actually stood outside your door for hours, battling against myself. I wanted to knock that door out of the way, but I stood there frozen. I was scared. I was scared of my feelings, but I swear, I loved you always. I loved you beyond reason. " She kissed his cheek, the heaviness of what was to come enveloped her. She had to fight, she had to find that music box. She owed him and herself a fighting chance.

Brenda felt a wave of compassion engulf her. Seeing Casey unraveling shook her to the core. Brenda fought against herself, but she needed to give Casey at least something, so she reached for his hand. In that instant, Derek opened his eyes and locked on her. Casey couldn't believe it, he was looking at her. Although he was in so much agony, he smiled ruefully. Seeing those dark eyes filled her with so much love and desperation, this could be the last time she looked into his luminous brown eyes. She couldn't contain it and kissed him softly. His breathing was staggered and shallow, but he responded to her kiss.

When she pulled back, she got to see Derek smirk slowly. "You should have torn that door down, I would have helped," he said teasingly. Casey smiled, but she burst out in a fit of tears. "Case," he said softly, "You know I don't like tears."

She buried her face in his neck, sobbing deeper. "How could you ask me not to cry when I'm losing you. I'm so sorry Derek, for everything, for our fight in the attic. My hot-tempered tendencies brought us here, I didn't measure my words. Derek, you are the love of my life and I would be so lost without you. I just married you, I finally got you, this can't be it."

Derek pulled her into an embrace. He was clearly using all the strength he had to comfort her. His hand cascaded down her back gently. "You wouldn't have said any of that if I hadn't hurt so deeply. I'm sorry."

He loved her so much, and it hurt to know his impending death was going to affect her. He took several deep gulps of air, knowing that any moment of air he had needed to be used to comfort her, it was the only thing that mattered. She pulled back, looking down in his eyes. He was forgiving her? She could see he was being truthful, and that only broke her more. "Case, don't blame yourself. I don't regret any of this, it was all worth it. I got to love you, finally, and that is all I ever wanted. Please, you need to be strong," he felt himself fading away.

Casey grappled with his words, drinking them in desperately as if she was dying of thirst. She shook her head stubbornly, "I'm not giving up on you, Derek. I will find that box, it doesn't matter if I have to dig up the entire manor to find it, I'm not letting you go."

Derek laughed lightly. "I don't doubt you can, you are the most determined person I've ever met." He smiled at her, and it was tearing her up. She laid down beside him and held him, he seemed to be drifting off again.

"Derek, please," she sobbed. "Keep talking to me, I need to hear your voice. I know I'm being greedy, and that you're in so much pain, but please don't leave me."

He turned to look at her, he was shivering, and pale beyond normalcy, but he was still so handsome. He touched her face. She was in a state of delirium now, she wanted to die with him. "I love you," he managed to say. She didn't even get a chance to say it back before he closed his eyes again.

Those words would be imprinted into her soul for the rest of her life, but she refused to let it be the last time. She called Brenda over. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need your help. We need to find a music box, it will be in a red velvet pouch. I'm sure it's around here somewhere. Get everyone in service to look, and I will look in this room, it has to be somewhere."

Brenda looked at her for a long time and nodded. She left Casey's room, and rested against the door. Casey wouldn't find that box, this had to happen but she cried in desperation. She wanted to relieve Casey of the fate the box had destined for her but she was powerless and crumbled to the ground.

The darkness of night engulfed the manor and everyone inside it. George had returned and Victoria had not been found yet. There was a search party looking for her, but that didn't seem to make Casey feel better. Everyone surrounded Derek, lighting candles all around his room. Derek had become less and less responsive, but once in a while he would wake up from his delirium and speak, but then go back to the darkness that seemed to captivate him. Casey had looked through every creviced of her room, and Brenda had told her she had all the servants looking for the music box, but no one had found anything. Casey's hope was dying with Derek. As she looked around the room, she saw everyone Derek loved crying desperately.

It was like watching sand in a time jar, the grains of it slipping away quickly, just like Derek. As the hours passed, he would cry, and would go into fits of agony and seizure type reactions. She scooped him up and held him in her arms, praying fervently for a miracle. He would say her name on occasion, and it ripped her heart out her chest. She wasn't able to do anything for him. All she could do was cry. She kept calling out for him, wishing he would open his eyes so she could tell him, tell him the words she was dying to tell him. He needed to hear them, she needed to say it so desperately. As the night crept on by, it seemed Derek had gotten one more wave of strength, and opened his eyes.

He looked around the room, and everyone crowded his bed, murmuring how much they loved him. He looked at Casey, and a withering smile went over his face. She held his face in her hands, softly whispering, "I love you, Derek Venturi, I always will."

Derek looked into her eyes, and as the light was being extinguished from his soul, he breathed, "I love you, my princess," his ragged breathing sped up. "My keener, my everything. I will love you eternally, Spacey." He closed his eyes and released his last breath, taking with him Casey's heart. The snow globe had been thrown on to the floor and shattered into unforgiving pieces.

* * *

Author's note: This was the hardest and saddest chapter ever, and it physically hurt me to write this. I wanted this story to have different elements of love, angst, and tragedy. I wanted Casey to see for a moment what her life would be like without Derek. I left little clues along the way in the form of foreshadowing that Derek would die. The closer I got to this chapter, the more I feared it. It was meant to serve for a purpose in Casey, to show her for one moment what life would be without him as she wished for so often. Don't give up hope :) This chapter was so large, so I had to split it in two. The next one will be a continuation and the last chapter of this time period. Two more chapters left plus a short epilogue :) I will be posting the next chapter within a week. Sorry for the long wait. Please let me know what you thought, did you see it coming?


	13. Way Back to You

* * *

No one could have prepared Casey for the onslaught of pain that swarmed her as she watched Derek die. One second he was there and the next he was gone. She held on to him tightly, as if her embrace could keep his spirit intact. The light of the room completely vanished and she was spiraling into a dark hole with no light in sight. Her essence was stolen, robbed from the very core of her being. She sat listlessly, almost expecting he would wake up again. She could not comprehend how he was there one moment and gone the next, but she couldn't breathe.

The gray pallor of death covered the surface of his skin, and she kissed his face, trying to memorize every part of it. She kept screaming inside her head, _come back, please_ , _come_ _back_! All that came to her mind was that she was responsible. It was all her fault, he didn't deserve any of this. Derek suffered because of her and she couldn't remove herself from the situation as hard as she tried. She recalled him telling her it had all been worth it just to love her, and it only made her wail deeper in despair.

Casey thought of the night before, their magical night. It had been the most extraordinary moment of her life. Derek made her complete, and now she was left vacant and afraid. She thought of the teasing voice that became the music in her blood, the purest sound in the entire world, and the tears wrecked through her in waves of undiluted pain at the thought of never hearing it again. Casey reached below her and pulled Derek's arm around her, wanting his embrace more than anything else. Her breath caught over and over again, incoherently crying out for him.

She would always regret the words left unspoken, the time she wasted on idiotic fights, and unimportant things. She had wasted time with him on trivial things, on having the upper hand in the house they shared. Wasted her time being angry and insulted. The worst part was knowing she wasted the opportunity to love him fully, she had taken his presence for granted, and she hated herself for it. _Derek_ _was_ _gone_ and no amount of magic could bring him back. The finality of that moment would haunt her for the rest of her life. There was no measure of time as she grieved. She heard voices and cries around her, but they swirled around in fragments, nothing made sense. She was blind, deaf, and completely senseless. A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her weeping.

"Casey, you need to let go," the voices were too loud in her ear, she shook her head violently. No, she was never letting go! The moment she did would be the last time she was in the same room with him.

"Go away!" She screamed, wrapping her arms tighter around him."Derek is mine, and I refuse to leave until he comes back." She laid her head on his chest and the lack of movement where his heart should have been made it all hauntingly real. _Breathe, please Derek, breathe_!

Nora's voice was gentle but persistent. "Casey, I cannot imagine the pain you're feeling. Believe it or not, we are all feeling that, but you need to let George take him. He's gone, sweetheart." Casey only sobbed in response.

Ralph was suddenly beside her, and he calmly put his arms around her. "Casey," he said soothingly, "You know Derek would absolutely hate to see you so undone. He will always be in your heart, but this is no longer him. Let go, Casey, I'll help you."

Casey looked up to see George, completely grieve stricken. Their eyes met in a hazy blur, and she saw two men behind him with a stretcher. She tried to breathe in deeply and looked down at Derek one last moment. His dark hair had lost its sheen, the once soft curves of his face were rigid and unresponsive. Ralph was right, that wasn't Derek Venturi and she refused to remember him this way. Derek was lively, happy, and had contagious energy, and that's what she clung on to, but it was so painful to think of even moving away from him.

Casey slowly kissed him one last time. Ralph took her hand and gently pulled her away, and slowly she let go of Derek's hand. She felt the absence immediately, making her sick with desperation. George looked towards the men, giving the order to lift the stretcher. Casey looked at Derek's handsome face one last time before Ralph enveloped her in a hug, and she cried into his chest, heaving wretchedly.

George, with all the courage of a loving father, lifted Derek, and Casey couldn't believe it. Derek was being taken from her, and George put him on the stretcher. George looked back at her, and through his weeping, she saw an unbreakable love for his son but also for her. Casey could hardly see as the men started moving away. She couldn't bear to look so she crumbled to the ground and sobbed, rocking back and forth and all that came out of her mouth was "Derek" over and over again. The pain was insufferable, lonely, and wicked.

* * *

Victoria looked out the window of the carriage looking around frantically. She couldn't believe that she went through with it. She had been in a strange dark sweat as if she couldn't see clearly, but now it hit her all once. What did she do? Victoria asked her driver to drop her off, she had to make a run for it. Any moment now the streets would be filled with officers searching for her. She stopped at a boutique and bought a blonde wig and some spectacles. In a simple bag, she put food and a water canteen. She had to go to make it out of the city by nightfall.

Victoria took a carriage heading North. She sat horrified as everything simultaneously caught up with her. The night before had truly been a whirlwind. While she had planned to get Casey back for taking Derek from her, the final plan came in motion as soon as she saw them get married. It still filled her with anger thinking of their perfect ceremony. That was supposed to be her wedding!

Hours earlier she walked around the garden with Lizzie, and she let her in on the gift Nora and George had planned a food basket. Her curiosity piqued and she ended up asking many questions, it sounded like a complete surprise. Only a handful knew, but the idea of poisoning Derek and Casey didn't hit her until she saw them kiss at their wedding. The idiotic fool had never kissed her that way! It wasn't fair, she had given her all to him and he trampled on her. He used her to get over Casey, the ingrate!

That night had been the darkest in her entire life. She watched as Derek and Casey left for their wedding night, and she stared after them. The volcano was surging within her, and before she knew it the perfect plan came to mind. Accidents happened all the time with cooking, she had heard of the death mushroom before and there were rumors of a shady man that sold them for a high price. She got in her carriage and ended up in a dark alleyway, by a green door. She put on a scarf to cover up her face. She knocked and looked over her shoulder. A stocky man with a long beard opened the door and she used the "code word." He nodded promptly, going in after him. She gave him as much money as needed to make sure he gave her enough mushrooms to kill them both.

Victoria hated Casey with a passion and loved Derek with an inhuman intensity, and since he would never be hers, her mind went to a place of complete darkness. Casey wouldn't steal what was rightfully hers, and she refused to let her go unscathed. She stole Derek from her! That bitter madness went through her like a plague, making her slowly crazy. However as she made her way to the manor that morning, she felt a tug in her heart. Maybe she was overreacting, and second thoughts clouded her mind. And then she saw them sitting by the river. They were so in love, Derek was kissing her soulfully. They were laughing about something, and suddenly that regret disappeared and that jealous malice took over her mind, and she completed the deed. She snuck into the house and made her way to their bedroom, finding the basket had been untouched. Of course, it was, they were probably too busy making love to want food, and that thought alone drove her to dump the mushrooms in the basket.

Victoria had heard through the city that Derek was dying, and it broke her heart. That wasn't the plan, what about Casey? She was the one that needed to die, and because she survived it wouldn't be long before she pieced together it was her that poisoned him. Everything was falling apart, and as she stared at the scenery as the carriage moved speedily, she could see her freedom, her entire way of life disappearing, but she wouldn't be herself if she didn't try to survive.

* * *

That night hell was frozen over. Casey didn't remember anything except wanting to sleep so she could dream about Derek. She was dying slowly and wished Victoria had completed her mission. She simply did not want to live without Derek. Casey tossed and turned, getting up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. She reached beside her, but Derek wasn't there. Her hands closed on the emptiness. The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt before. She saw him in her dreams. That face. Those eyes. The smile. The laugh. She wanted to stay there with him, but every time she woke up it was a rude awaking. He was gone, the love of her life was gone.

Brenda and Nora came in to check on her that morning. Casey sat on the bed, looking vacantly ahead. Her eyes were turned off, there was no sparkle and Casey's wit and beautiful smile were dormant.

"Sweetheart," Nora murmured painfully."Come downstairs. We all need to cling on to each other during this hard time, I worry for you keeping yourself locked up." Casey didn't move just sighed heavily.

"Is Derek downstairs?" Casey asked lowly, keeping that same intent gaze on the wall.

Nora started tearing up, "No, he isn't, I'm sorry."

Casey's breath caught, she was questioning the reality around her and still in the throes of denial. "Then I really don't care," she cried, burying her face into her knees. "Please just let me be."

Brenda softly spoke, "you need to prepare, today is his burial. Are you really not going to say goodbye to Derek?"

Casey's eyes flashed with anger and contempt, "You're already burying him? You can't just do that," she wailed heavily. "I need to find him...he isn't gone, but if you bury him he will be gone forever." Brenda and Nora looked at each other, Casey was wasting away in front of them and it hurt to see her so desperate.

Casey felt a tightening in her chest, how could they already be making plans to bury him? She wasn't sure why she felt so opposed, but the fact the box was never found had given her a glimpse of false hope, and now she had nothing. She crumbled like a wilting flower, disappearing under the covers. After some time, she felt a surge go through her. No matter how much she hated everything around her, Derek deserved to have the most beautiful ceremony, and she would not stand in the shadows and miss a chance to honor him the way he deserved. When she pulled back the covers, her mother and Brenda were still waiting, tenderness emanated from them.

Nora shakily reached over to offer her hand. "We need to take it one day at a time," she whispered. "We are a family, and you are not alone. You have all of us, and we need you, Casey. The kids are devastated, George has locked himself in his room. We are all hurting, but we need to stick together, for Derek's sake. He wouldn't want all of us to split up over this, would he?"

Casey's eyes filled with more tears, it seemed impossible for one person alone to shed millions of tears, but Derek's absence was a blade in the heart that kept pushing deeper. "He used to complain so much about our families coming together," she breathed, "I did too. However, it took me by surprise how quickly I bonded with everyone, most importantly him. And I know he cared too. I will try to be strong for him, and for the valuable family that was created in this merge. I will need your help though mom," she said glumly, "I may not be able to say things in a prim and proper way."

At that Nora stood up and pulled Casey up, hugging her tightly. "I don't care about you being prim and proper anymore, I just want you to be there because you were his wife, the love of his life. Enough secrecy," Nora exclaimed.

Casey cried in her mother's arms, it was the first time she felt a tinge of strength return. The rest of the morning Casey got dressed with the help of Brenda, she wore a black midnight dress, and it shocked her to see herself as a widow...how? How did this all change so drastically? Brenda's soft hand on her led her down the stairs, where the rest of the family awaited. Her limbs felt like led, heavy, and as if she was wading through mud. She looked around to see the same gray, devastation on everyone's face.

When his casket got lowered to the ground, Casey hoped that his death wasn't real, but as she looked around and saw everyone grieving, she fell on her knees, the finality of this moment would torment her for the rest of her life. Dirt got shoveled and dumped on top as if Derek already didn't exist and she couldn't bear watching, and she turned away, her vicious tears tricked down.

Nora came and sat beside her, "Casey, you need to say goodbye, I know it's hard but you have to do this. You need to say your final words, and I will hold your hand throughout."

Casey managed to nod, and she turned towards the grave and the sea of people that were around them. Ralph was weeping like a baby, on his knees, and that look on his face was enough to break her again. He tried to smile at her, to encourage her, and Casey couldn't help but feel the warmth of affection for Ralph. His friendship had been something that she hadn't expected to find. Ralph gave her a nod, and she took a deep breath.

Casey managed to open her mouth and spoke raggedly. "I have always known exactly what to say, I always wanted to come forwards as intelligent and clever, but right now I am at a loss for words. I married Derek two days ago. I know what you are all thinking and let me tell you I don't care what kind of gossip you say about me or if me falling in love with him puts me on your blacklist of societal failures. I don't care. I love Derek Venturi. " Casey took a measured breath, and as she looked out, she thought she saw Derek standing there by a tree. She knew it was all in her imagination, but her heart beat frantically, she envisioned those dark eyes, that smile taunting her and it spurred her on.

"Derek Venturi was an enigma. He had a charming way of moving through this world. He was laid back, but he had much more heart than what was on the surface. He wasn't just this confident, suave man. Derek happened to be sweet to the core, and when he laughed, you couldn't help but immediately feel happy too. Everyone loved Derek, no matter how jerkish he would be, he had everyone completely under his spell." A spiraling sob escaped her lips, " I was no match for that charm, he completely stole my heart. I mean, how could I have been indifferent? It was Derek Venturi, he was playful, attractive and smarter than he let on. He was a force to be reckoned with, a charming spirit, and he could always lighten up the heaviest of storms, and he was mine. He was my prince charming, the man of my dreams, and I don't expect to ever fill his void. The world lost a shining star, but he happened to be my entire universe." She took in a wretched breath, and seeing her family just send her encouraging nods was enough to get her to continue.

"It hurts to think that he got taken away when he hadn't even gotten a chance to find his way in the world. I for one, am the lucky one. I got to love Derek, and he loved me despite my annoying quirks. He never tried to change me, he just loved me. That is a gift I truly never deserved, and I will never stop loving him. I will carry his memory for the rest of my life. I don't expect my universe to be the same without him, but I will live my life in reverence of him." Casey's blue eyes looked like glass as she placed a flower down on his grave. "I love you, Derek, and I will miss you beyond compare. I'm sorry I didn't admit this love to you sooner. I would give anything to get back those days so I could tell you I love you every single day. Goodbye, sweetheart." She blew a kiss and sent it off.

Everyone around her started cheering, and different people were yelling their love for Derek, but she couldn't hear anything, nothing made sense. Casey stared in complete astonishment as little by little his grave was covered up. She hoped that it would be at this point when she would find that box, instead she was left soulless. Casey didn't understand why they ended up here, but she got to love Derek in a way she never allowed herself back at home. She kept that secret love for him guarded with lock and key, but even in a different time period, he managed to break through it. Would she have ever stopped fighting it in her real life? The time she got to love him was so fleeting, but it had been so beautiful. The music box punished her by giving her what she most wanted and then taking it all away in a moment, and she deserved it. Derek didn't deserve to be pulled into that world from the start. She trembled thinking of him on the brink of death still finding the strength to tell her she had been worth it, even in that darkness Derek knew her, and fought to cheer her up one more time because he knew she was blaming herself. No one knew her like he did, and he was just gone as swiftly as the wind.

* * *

Two days after Derek's burial, the Venturi clan received word that Victoria had been arrested. She had been found two towns away and got caught by farmer stealing vegetables off his property. Casey felt that anger sweep over her. George couldn't judge her objectively, but there was too much stacked up against her, and lost the trial. Victoria made a bargain to confess in exchange for life in prison. Casey felt deep within her soul that she needed to confront Victoria and demand an explanation. Casey had made peace with the fact that she would never be the same ever again, but maybe seeing Victoria would answer some questions.

Nora held on to her as Casey approached the gloomy cell. Casey stopped at a cell and saw Victoria sitting on the corner, weeping. She wore raggedy clothes, and her dark hair was in a braid. Victoria's blue perturbed eyes locked on Casey.

Victoria was surprised to see Casey there. The most surprising part was seeing Casey so confident, although she was probably broken inside she would not reveal that to her. Casey's eyes were fire, staring at her with a cold blue heat that actually made Victoria fear. Victoria made herself appear sympathetic. She stood up and slowly approached Casey, suddenly crying deeply.

Casey stood there as strongly as possible, but underneath she was overflowing with hatred. However, the hatred wasn't for Victoria it was towards herself. Casey was simply looking into an unsettling mirror and it took all of her willpower not to break apart. Victoria looked at her steadily, gripping the bars tightly.

"Casey," she struggled to speak through the lavish tears. "I know you'll never forgive me, and believe me I understand that. I deserve everything I will get. No words could ever compensate for Derek's death, but I am so sorry," Victoria hung her head trying to appeal to the compassionate Casey."

Casey looked at her lividly when she saw a flicker of self-perseverance. "I don't believe a word you're saying, I'm sure you're trying to figure out the next way to escape this, but you will never be free again. You are locked in here for life."

Victoria seemed more emotional about her predicament than what she did. Tears slipped down her face. Casey's voice wavered, "You meant to kill me, but I wanted to tell you, you succeeded. You took Derek away from me, and I am a dead woman now. Congratulations, you won. But Derek didn't deserve your pain and anguish, I was the one that got in the way. You should have killed me instead. Why did you do it?" She asked wretchedly.

Victoria started weeping, her braid fell in front of her face as her shoulders shook. Her tears didn't move Casey in the slightest. "I loved him, Casey."

Casey laughed dryly, "Yeah, you've said that. You are a psychopath, Victoria."

At Victoria's confused expression she realized words for mental health were not even on people's radar. Nora stood there stonily silent, completely surprised by Casey's strength, and rubbed Casey's arm supportively.

Victoria hung her head, and uttered, "I got driven mad, I wanted Derek beyond reason. When I saw you getting married, I couldn't handle it, and I snapped. I guess I was a little impulsive."

Casey gasped now and got closer to her face, but then the truth hit her like a bulldozer. Casey's impulsive words were the reason for Derek's death. She spoke it out into the universe, and it happened. Victoria was only a mirage, how much of this was real? Victoria back at home had been bratty, for sure, but never would she assume she would have been capable of doing what this woman had done. This was Casey's fault entirely, even if she wanted to scream at Victoria and pummel her, it was useless because she was the guilty one. She realized Victoria would never give her the answers and peace she sought, Victoria was so far gone, just like her.

"I hope never to see you again, Victoria, and believe it or not I blame myself. I should have never let Derek near you from the start, you were an angel of death," Casey was beginning to fade again, and she heard Victoria's pleas for forgiveness but she was deaf now. Casey turned away from Victoria, and walked away, feeling some relief that she got to confront Victoria, but Casey would remain a prisoner in her own mind.

* * *

When Casey reached the bed that evening she cried desperately, there truly was no peace for her. She needed Derek more than breathing. If she ever got a second chance she would hold on to him and never let go. That idiot would be hers, no more fighting, no more denial. She wanted to love him purely and without excuses. She had been so incredibly proud, but now she would gladly take the blow of rejection over never seeing him again. It seemed that no matter what, this was her new reality. She had memories of two different lives. In one, she got to love Derek against all odds, and in the other she had pushed her love so far down, that she had been in complete denial.

Casey chose a life of caution and avoidance of anything other than living a structured and perfect life. She locked Derek out of her heart and mind, but now, she wanted just one chance. She wanted their real life back. She wanted to stop overthinking and wanted the chance to tell him that she was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him. It was too late though, and all she had left was the memory of falling in love with him here, and she was at least grateful for that. Now though, she was in a cold and colorless world without him, it all seemed meaningless. She fell into a deep slumber.

_Casey was walking through a meadow when she looked up and saw Derek standing in front of her. He had a bright smile on his face. Those dark eyes lit up, setting fire to her heart. She stood there frozen._

_"This isn't real," she said sadly, but she made her feet move, slowly getting closer._

_Derek's musical laugh rang in her ears. "Oh Casey, must you always question everything? Come here," he took her hand pulled her in. She reached up to touch his face._

_"I miss you so much," she said faintly, trying to process his smile. She took in every detail of his face, greedily storing it in her mid._

_Derek leaned in and kissed her, "I miss you too. Want to play a game? Come find me Case."_

_Casey's eyes lit up, as she saw that mischievous glint. "There was a time when I hated your games, but now I would happily stay here with you and play all the games you want."_

_Derek laughed once more, but then took her hands and lifted them to his mouth, kissing gently."Casey, think about it, where is the one place that signifies our time together?"_

_Casey shrugged, "I want to find you, but you need to give me a better clue than that."_

_He started moving away. "Think back Spacey, I'm sure you'll figure it out. But don't take too long, okay? I need you," He kissed her and then turned away from her. She felt dread as his touch moved away from her._

_"Der, please-"But he vanished, and she stood in the middle of the meadow alone._

Casey woke up with a start. "Derek?" she murmured, looking around her. The dream felt so real. She smiled thinking of him getting her to chase him. Realization dawned on her, did the dream mean something more? She quickly got out of bed and put on her walking dress. Places that signified their time together: The garden held a special moment in her mind as it was their first kiss, and they got married there. Casey ran outside and went through the garden. She looked all over, trying to find something she didn't even know. Could he be leading her to the music box? She looked through flower beds, and different spots, but she didn't find it.

After some time, she sat on the bench defeatedly, maybe it was only a dream. She closed her eyes for a moment, a place that signified time. Maybe it wasn't about the place that was meaningful to her, but to him. She searched her mind frantically. The river. That's where he told her he loved her, that's where they spent their last moments. And it was at that moment that she remembered looking at the reflection and thinking _The river seemed to hold time itself._ Casey got up rampantly, she felt hope burn in her spirit, burning through her heart slowly like an ember. Casey ran as fast as she could until she got to the place. She sat down right where they had been. She looked around searching through the grass, looking behind the trees. A tugging sensation pulled her attention into the water. Her eyes zoomed in on a velvet pouch submerged in the water. Her heart was racing as she got it out.

"I can't believe it," she said with heavy emotion. She took the box out, and studied the wooden box carefully. What did that mean? She was about to open it when she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Brenda. She looked pale and completely serious.

"Looking for this?" She approached Casey slowly. Casey's eyes were swimming with tears.

"I don't understand, " she said wavering, trying to make sense of everything. "You knew about this didn't you?" Casey felt betrayed in that instant. Brenda was there for all her significant moments, she trusted her with everything. How could she have put her through such an awful experience?

Brenda looked down reaching for the box in her hands. "Your anger is justified, but I swear I was always for you. I was meant to be a guide during your journey, only there to help nudge you to see your feelings. "

Casey thought about the last few days of torture and she shook her head angrily. "Yet you stood by and let Victoria kill Derek, how could I ever come to understand something like that?"

Brenda cried softly, reaching out for her deftly. "Let me explain, you see this music box was made for a single purpose. " She paused as she saw Casey sit down, an invitation for her join her. "I am only a figment of your imagination, I'm not a real person. I am the box in a human body only. I know it sounds crazy, but that is the truth."

Casey only stared at her with bewilderment. "So you aren't an angel?" She asked suspiciously.

A smile touched Brenda's lips, "I'll let you define me however you want."

Casey stared at the woman in front of her, she had been the voice of reason, that was unmistakable. "I think you are an angel, but I didn't know angels could create so much chaos," she said honestly.

Brenda lowered her gaze, and took the box from her hands. She studied the markings carefully. "I'm sorry you had to go through such a hard experience as to lose Derek," she said earnestly. "I didn't want it to happen, and I searched for loopholes, but once you spoke out those words I couldn't change your course of journey."

Casey knew what words she was referring to, and the guilt washed over her. "Go on, tell me more," she pleaded.

Brenda sighed, taking her hand. "This box is unique. It was made to help people realize their love for one another. The box takes different obstacles and magnifies them so both can learn a lesson about not letting time go by. Unfortunately, one of the obstacles in your case was not only facing your feelings, but it took your wish into account. You needed to see a world with and without Derek to understand the impact he has on you. Everything you experienced with Derek here was real. You and Derek were afraid to confront your feelings for one another because you are step-siblings. The box took you to this specific time so you could see how hard it would have been in a different moment in time. Compared to everything you went through here, the obstacles you and Derek will face in your real-life won't be as theatrical and big as you think. So things will be a little weird for sure in the family structure, but you and Derek aren't bound up. Your love isn't impossible, you just have to decide if Derek is worth it."

Casey couldn't help but cry, despite how ugly the journey ended, there were moments of magic that box helped create that she couldn't seem to hate. "Yes, that is true. This experience forced us to face our hidden feelings, and it brought my love for him on the surface. All I care about now is this, is Derek truly dead?"

Brenda took her hand, "This Derek, the one you met here is gone." Casey felt an infinite sadness consume her, but then she smiled. "However, the one you truly fell in love with is waiting for you."

Casey cried heavily at the shock. "He's okay then. I didn't curse him forever?"

Brenda shook her head and reached to hug her. "The box isn't that cruel, but maybe it was something you needed to go through to realize just how much you want Derek in your life."

Casey was overwhelmed. Derek was alive, and she felt a sharp tremor go through her. She felt delighted and butterflies at the thought of seeing him again. "As much as I love you, Brenda, I need to go back now. I need to see Derek."

Brenda laughed. "I won't take it personally." She handed the box back to her and got the pleasure of seeing Casey's eyes light up. "Go on, go love Derek and never look back again." She pulled something from under her dress and handed it to her. "You won't find me ever again, but this is something I want you to keep."

Casey looked at the familiar pouch, it was the quail pen Derek got for her. "Consider it a souvenir," Brenda quipped happily. It was her favorite part about existing. Seeing that look of joy on Casey's face made her content, she considered her job done.

Casey thanked her and gave her a hug that transcended all time. She took in a deep breath as she opened the box, that haunting melody coursed through her surroundings. The golden horse spun faster and faster until everything around her ceased to exist.

* * *

Casey's eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness around her. Her heart was racing as she shot up, her eyes scanned the room for Derek. He was lying on the bed sleeping, she could hear him snoring lightly. Everything they went through coursed through her like lightning. She looked at her lap and picked up the quail pen. It wasn't a crazy dream. They had really gone to a different world, and she had really lost Derek, but mysteriously she was back. She felt tears running down her face as she heard his soft sighs. Casey got up slowly, moving towards the bed. She was trembling, as her feet dragged with uncertainty. There was a part of her that feared he wasn't truly there, but Derek was lying there, it was him. She could recognize that face anywhere. Her eyes feasted on his smiling face, and the first thing she did was put a hand on his chest, feeling a quickened heartbeat. She couldn't contain the sobs of happiness as she gently pushed back the hair on his forehead. His warmth radiated under her touch.

Casey took a moment to take in his intoxicating presence. The love she felt for him was bursting through her, emanating through her entire soul. She touched his face, slowly tracing the edge of his jaw, and with her thumb touched his bottom lip. She was smiling brightly despite her emotional crying, he was there waiting for her and she wouldn't let him wait much longer. She slowly placed her lips on his, kissing gently and deliberately until he was stirring. She pulled back, seeing those luscious brown eyes spring to life. A desperate longing consumed her as he smiled vividly, a whole conversation could be shared just with a look. Their extraordinary journey was evident in his eyes and he reached up and wiped away the tumbling tears. His touch melted every thought.

"Derek," she said hoarsely, it was all she could say. The emotional gravity pressed on her chest, making it difficult to breathe.

His smile broadened, brightening up the room around her, she was afraid to blink. "Casey," his voice vibrated in her ear and awakened every nerve on her body as he softly touched her cheek. She leaned into his hand, needing the warmth to encapture her. Her heart raced wildly, seeing Derek in front of her alive and so handsome made her weak with longing. His gaze seized her, sending a swirling twist in her stomach. Derek gave her the most charming grin, and she sobbed silently, overwhelmed by his beauty. Derek's gaze went to her mouth and he smirked. "What are you waiting for? Come here," came his teasing voice and she let out a smothered laugh.

Casey couldn't even manage a response, she was drunk with love. She leaped in his arms instantaneously and kissed him again. That mouth, she thought distractedly, it was so lush and she melted into the depths of passion, wanting him with an intensity that spread through her like a current. His arms wrapped around her powerfully, pulling her directly on top of him and she kissed him deeper, more desperately, chasing Derek through that kiss. His hand went to her hair, and his response obliterated everything, causing shivers to go throughout her. He wouldn't let her have all the fun, and she smiled against his kisses as he claimed her mouth with ravenous hunger.

The unfathomable passion made her blind with desire. They kissed without ceasing, making up for all the lost time. Casey clung on to Derek for all that was worth, she didn't want to stop, she didn't want the moment to end. There was no pulling away now. He was everything she could ever hope for, and now she had a second chance. The emotions bubbled to the surface, overflowing in an instant as soon as he stopped and just looked at her. The dark eyes rippled with intensity, with the same obscene passion. She sobbed loudly, overwhelmed by how real he was to her. His hand cradled her head, softly massaging as if he was trying to prove he was really there. She hungered to touch him again.

"Derek," she murmured as she gripped his face with her hands, fervently kissing up and down his face with blurry need. "My love, you're alive, you're alive," she said gutturally as the tears erupted like a waterfall. He pulled back and chased her tears away with his kisses.

He gently caressed her back, trying to soothe her, "How could I not be with that kiss?" His dark eyes hovered on her, and all she could do was tremble. He sat up and cupped her face gently, and she stilled then. Seeing those eyes fill up with tenderness made her throat dry.

She muffled, "I'm sorry Derek. I know you can't stand tears, but I missed you beyond words, and I just love you so infinitely-" He kissed her as if he was absorbing her very words.

"It's okay, shh, I'm here," he whispered. "Never apologize for that again. I love you Case," he said in between hot, desperate kisses.

Derek pushed her back and his body anchored her. He placed her arms over her head and held on to her hands as his mouth continued delivering hazy, hard kisses. Casey belonged to him, she was home. He was proving his liveliness with an ardor that made her hot from head to toe. Every fear of this being a dream melted away with every touch and searing gaze. Casey captured his kisses greedily, over and over again, as if he was breathing into her. The kiss mended her heart and refilled her lungs with oxygen since his absence. Derek was her whole life, there was no turning back now. She disappeared into the moment, surrendering to his life-giving kiss.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, through all the emotional rollercoaster. I can't even put into words how I feel now as I prepare to write the last chapter, I'm so sad, but I love writing this story so much. Thank you for the loyalty, please give feedback :)


	14. Timeless

Derek was home. Casey was home, and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. He kissed her with everything he could offer, he missed her. It was hard to put into words what that whole journey brought up, but he lost her for a couple of days too. He hoped he would be with her again. The last true memory he had was of her crying and telling him how much she loved him. It tore him in two to leave her so undone. It felt like he had wandered through the wilderness in search of water. He could see Casey up ahead, but every time he moved closer, she got farther away. The need for her consumed him. And now all he could do was drink up Casey’s presence like a dying, wounded man. Life re-entered his lungs, the more she kissed him, held him, and the more she looked at him, the stronger the passion seemed to reawaken every nerve in his body.

Casey loved him, and he could have died again a happy man, but it looked like they were given a second chance, one he would not let pass. He looked down into the depth of her eyes, they were still glassy from the tears she shed, but she looked at him with so much love and hope that it took his breath away. A part of him feared that everything they went through would have been forgotten, but it was impossible to forget the journey they had. It had been mysteriously amazing. He pushed back the hair on her forehead softly and she beamed at him, she had to be the most beautiful girl, ever. And she was his, at last. He spent years yearning, hoping, and spending way too much time thinking about this moment, yet dreaming of being with Casey and actually being with her was a reality he had never truly expected. 

“Casey,” he said softly, as he played with her hair. “I think it’s safe to say I may have a crush on you.”

She laughed sweetly and pulled him down with a swift kiss. “Only a crush? Please, you are so in love with me. Your eyes cannot hide that truth.”

Derek kissed her fingers, never taking his eyes off her. “It’s a crush so deep that it makes me weak. A crush that makes me want to follow you to the end of the earth, a very intense crush. A crush that makes me love you like a lunatic, ” He sought her mouth again, and her laughter made everything in him blaze, it was the most beautiful laugh and it was purely for him. “You’re right, I’m hopelessly in love with you Spacey,” he murmured between kisses.

Casey couldn’t help but melt into him and looked up at him starstruck. Derek. She would have done anything for him, followed him anywhere. He came back from death, it was a miracle. Every move he made, every laugh, every smile was so precious and now she didn't even want to close her eyes. She needed to love him every second as long as she possibly could. Having him in front of her kept making her go through cycles of joy, sadness, but mostly thankfulness.

“I love you, I love you, I love you” She said breathlessly. “I just can’t stop saying it,” She brought his mouth down to her again, already missing his kisses. "You're the love of my life."

Derek broke into a smile, his cheeks were red and she just found him so adorable. Who would have thought he would be so romantic and shy? He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her eyebrows. “I love you times a million.”

She giggled, "That's a pretty deep crush, Der."

He smirked, "The deepest." He could have stayed lost in the infinity of her blue eyes. In that time between him dying and waiting for her, he had dreamt of her, he had searched for her in his mind but it was like seeing a hazy dream. And now she was there, beautiful, flushed and so in love. Casey in love was the most beautiful being on earth, and he still couldn't believe that look of love was for him.

She twirled her finger into his hair, ran her finger down his face, taking her time get to know him. She had so much she wanted to ask him, so much she wanted to know.

“Derek,” she said with mock agitation, “I love you so much but,” she said with a smirk and slapped him. “Do you have any idea the torment and sheer pain I went without you?”

Derek laughed, she wanted to bottle that sound for eternity. “Oh I’m sorry, obviously I planned to have your crazy relatives poison me.”

Casey couldn’t stay angry, not for a moment. Not even for a pretending moment. But It would be a long time before she could stop feeling that grief, it still ran through her. And for a moment she was back there in that moment and he sensed everything without having to say a thing. He hugged her, pulling her as close as possible. “Did you see anything I went through?” 

Derek nodded slowly. “Yes, it was weird. When I left, it was as if I could see you through an invisible wall. I wanted to reach out and touch you, it really sucked not being able to hold you, or tell you it would all be okay. The only moment that I really got was when you had that dream, I'm no genius but the answer of the music box came to me. And for one moment I was with you, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't feel your touch. I know you went through a lot Case, but I lost you too. ”

Casey sighed, breathing him in. She could feel the heaviness in his words. “That was a special dream, even from beyond the death you liked to play games. And I'm here to tell you, that I want all of that, I want you just as you are. Promise me you'll never stop pranking me and playing games with me, please Derek."

His eyes twinkled with unspent mischief, "Noted."

Casey reached for his cheek, grazing softly. "Did you miss me?”

Derek only smirked, giving her a dazed, intense look. “How could I not? You forget I was just starting to get to know you, we had a short but very intense honeymoon. And I don’t know how real that was, but to me, it was so real. And I missed having you in my arms, missed kissing you, missed that look you’re giving me now. I suffered too.”

Casey's heart broke for him, he seemed to have gone through the same hell she did, and she wanted to hold on and never let go. “Brenda said everything we went through was real. I imagine that was real too,” the memory of the wedding night burned through her in jolts. “It was an incredible night, ” she turned scarlet.

Derek smothered a laugh, he loved the way she looked when she was flustered, and he couldn't help but think of that night. Casey was passionate beyond his imagination. “You surpassed all my crazy fantasies.”

Casey continued to blush, looking away abashedly. “You surpassed mine too,” Derek smiled and pulled her into him, and kissed her neck slowly and deliberately.

Casey took his hand in hers. “Derek,” she said distractedly as he continued to kiss her. “I want to be your girlfriend. I am prepared to create a “win over Derek” plan, and if you turn me down, I will gladly make a fool of myself to get your attention. All I know is that whether you like it or not, I’m chasing you down.”

Derek pulled back and smiled dashingly. “Oh shucks,” he said with mock annoyance, “I sort of have a wife already. I am very committed, but I need to see your plan into action, I like the thought of you begging for me. What crazy plan did you have in mind?”

Casey pretended to be offended, “Crazy? I am sane the most I have ever been. But here’s one of my ideas. In an alternate universe, if for some reason we had come back and you didn't want to be with me, I had the plan to fight with my entire soul. I would dance for you, cheerlead, go to your hockey games, I would flirt with you out in the open. And once you were charmed by me, I would kiss you any chance I got, I would fight off any girls that wanted to be with you. I would do anything, play any game you want. I would tell you I love you, and that you're crazy for not seeing how perfect we'd be together. Until one day, I would go into your room seduce you, and you wouldn't be able to turn me down, mostly because I'm stubborn, but also because I would make sure I made it impossible to resist. I would have done anything for you."

Derek’s brown eyes swirled with adoration and passion. “Oh really? Well, I'm kind of bummed I didn't get to see any of that, especially the cheerleading. I will confess, you cheerleading was something that completely made me crazy. And if you had cheerleaded or danced just for me, you would have had me in second, you wouldn't have had to do anything else on your list.”

Casey laughed and ran her hand through his hair, mesmerized by the rich softness. "Noted. I will add that to my list of things to make you happy." She kissed him sweetly. “ And I’m sorry but I don’t care if you’re already married. You’re mine now, and you might as well say goodbye to your bachelor lifestyle because I’m not letting you go. Ever.”

Derek pretended to think about it, but he kissed the side of her neck slowly and tantalizing. His voice swirled around her in a tempting haze. “I can’t resist your charms, Casey Mcdonald. Never been able to, and never will. Want to know something? I also had a plan in case you decided to push me aside.” He stopped the tormenting kisses and gazed down at her.

Casey’s eyes glinted with unfathomable love and adoration. “Like what?”

Derek pursed his lips and thought deeply. “I was going to ask you out on a date. I was going to take you out on the most romantic date of your life. I would get you a quail pen, because apparently it was the most romantic gesture back in the 1800s. I would write horrible poetry for you, would spend days camped outside your room until you gave in. I would steal all the kisses I could. I would tell you I love you, and I would kiss the spots that had you trembling for me once. I would seduce the pants off you, Casey, and you couldn’t stop it or resist me.”

Casey blushed a deep purple, “Oh my,” she breathed harshly, “That would have been impossible to resist.” The intensity was so strong, that she had to mentally tell herself they were in Edwin’s room, she couldn’t get lost in the moment, but oh he made it so hard. He was so sexy, charismatic, and so alluring, it was more than she could handle. She needed to change the subject before she jumped him that instant.

“So, how do you want to do this? Should we date in secret, or should we go downstairs and tell our parents straight up?” Casey asked dreamily.

Derek grinned and sat up on the bed. She felt the absence of his closeness immediately, so she sat up beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know about you, but I learned that I don’t want to let any time go by. Thank god our parents don’t have a dungeon, crazy societal expectations, or that you’re expected to marry Ralph to avoid scandal. Our parents are actually cool, but please don't ever tell them that, it would go to their head.” Casey laughed breathily. "I want to go downstairs and tell them you are my girlfriend, no waiting."

Casey couldn’t help brimming with love and admiration for him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank goodness, I don't think I would have been able to keep this a secret, I love you so much it would have burst out of me in a second."

Derek tipped her chin up, and she was lost in the depth of his eyes. His hands cradled her face, gently. The way he was looking at her made every part of her tingle. He was so handsome, so diffident in the most seductive way. He disarmed her completely. How did she get so lucky? No obstacles could keep her away from loving Derek with all of her heart.

She was falling, falling into his gaze and the only thing she thought to say was: "I would fight a fire breathing dragon just to be with you."

Derek chuckled and kissed her. She was so adorable. “Aw, you’re such a nerd,” he whispered. “But we went to a different time, not a fantasy land.”

Casey laughed. “My position stands. I would fight anything to be with you, the dragon was supposed to be a metaphor for our own fears, society, our parents, and Victoria,” she said with a shriveling sigh.

Derek laughed loudly. “Yeah, we’re going to have to keep an eye on that girl. And I’m glad to hear you’re willing to fight anything to be with me, but I swear I will keep you safe from that dragon.”

Casey swooned. “My prince charming,” she said breathily. “But you know I’m no damsel, I will stand up for our relationship with my full heart because I love you. I love you Derek Venturi, and I lived two days without you and I learned that my life is meaningless without you. So I’m going to stand with you downstairs, and proudly declare my love for you.”

He was simply overwhelmed by her courage and rained kisses all over her face. “Derek, there were some things I wanted to say during that time I lost you. I made a list in my mind of all the things I love about you, and I need to say them all.”

Derek grinned, “A whole list just for me?” he asked charmingly.

“Yes, it might take me weeks but I will start now.” Casey took his hand and longingly stared at him. “Derek, I fell in love with you immediately. I know, I came across as angry and bitter and annoying, but it was because I was angry with the situation. I loved your charm, your smile, that laughter of yours. I loved how you could just say one thing and get me to change my mind. You never treated with me kiddie gloves, you challenged me and helped me grow. I loved your laidback and carefree personality, it brought out things in me I never expected. I wasn't as scared about taking risks when I was with you. I loved your voice, your pranks, any spec of attention you could give me. I fell in love like a madwoman. I was jealous of everyone you dated. I wanted you with such intensity, there were some days I wanted to just go into your room and kiss you senseless. When you were sweet to me, I had to force myself to remain neutral when all I wanted was to touch you, hug you, and pull you into my very soul. I’ve always loved you, and I’m thankful for that music box because it brought all those hidden feelings out into the light." Her breath caught, the overwhelming realization those words made their way to him, moved her, made her emotional. "I needed to tell you all this because when you were gone, I had nightmares about not saying this. I love you, Derek. I can't remember a time where I didn't love you, and I never want to stop.”

Derek smiled, her words seemed to fill every hollow part of his heart with warmth. He could detect that sadness again, and he just needed to make her smile again. He couldn't believe how much he changed, he went from egomaniac to wanting to live only for her. And maybe at one point he would have made fun of guys that were overly romantic, yet he became exactly that, and it was all Casey's doing.

“Casey," he murmured softly, "You know I would have done anything so you didn't have to go through that, right? "

She nodded, but she could feel the tears escape once again. "It was just so devastating not being able to save you, and it left me empty, and I missed you so much. It keeps hitting me over and over again. I'm sorry, I wished I could I just forget it."

"I missed you too, but I'm here now. And I don't plan to let you out of my sight, and believe me I will become a nuisance before you know it." He kissed the corner of her eye, stopping the tears from falling.

She laughed a little, "That could never happen."

He smiled at her again, stroking her face softly. "And thank you for that list, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to hear that. I have a list too, mine is a bit more of explaining why I acted like such a jerk. But I swear I loved you, always.” He took her arm and kissed up and down as if his kisses could soothe the memory of grief. She smiled, he was so charismatic, it was difficult to stay in that sadness.

“Casey, your charming, klutzilla, keener, and adorable tendencies had me from the very start. I was also bitter that you were what I wanted the most, you were my impossible dream. I planned all those pranks to have a reason to interact with you. I needed to be around you all the time, or be thinking about you, so those pranks became my only link to you. I did and said a lot of stupid things because I wanted to cover up what I felt, but some days I just wanted to send everything to hell and just kiss you. That one time I took you to prom, it physically hurt me not to kiss you, and to watch you have a dream come true dance with the guy you loved, made me so jealous. I was jealous when Sam was with you, the coach, Max, and anybody who looked at you. With the music box, Ralph’s insistence on marrying you made my feelings come out, I couldn’t live without you and thinking of you married to anyone but me tormented me. Maybe despite all the fighting and denial, I always hoped one day we could be at a time and place where we could be together, and it wouldn't be a fling, it would have been a lifetime commitment. So, Ralph almost marrying you drove me insane, it made me react. It made me realize I love you more than anything, and I couldn't imagine a future without you. I have always known that we belong together, I was just an idiot."

Casey smiled brightly, his words were like medicine to the heart. She never imagined Derek speaking his feelings so openly, and now she felt completely undone. She had pictured this moment in her mind for years and Derek managed to override every dream. Nothing could compare to being loved by him.

He could feel the emotional tension, and her smile just made him want to tell her everything. "I have a bit of a confession. It was actually when we were getting married I remembered everything here, but I didn’t want to stop. I wasn't quite sure what the music box was, for all I knew It was all one trippy dream, so I kept it to myself. I wanted to marry you.”

Casey looked at him with an intensity that robbed words from his soul. He wanted to marry her........and he did, he gave her the most beautiful night of her whole life, and she could feel the tears well up again, but this time it came from overwhelming happiness. “You knew and still wanted to get married?”

Derek nodded, the plane of his cheeks turned red and he was embarrassed, but he needed to be truthful. “I wanted to tell you what I discovered, but I was too greedy and thought you would have tried to talk me out of the wedding. I couldn’t let your good sense ruin the perfect dream. I’m sorry.” He seemed truly apologetic. 

Casey couldn't contain it anymore and she straddled his lap and seized him in a passionate kiss. She fell in love with him all over again, and she needed him more than anything else. Their kissing escalated again until she was shivering with desire. She pulled back and saw his dark eyes flicker with the same intensity. 

“I’m glad you didn’t tell me either,” she said at last. “Thank you for the perfect untarnished memory.”

Derek was losing control, he needed to move away. He was at the mercy of his own crazy desires. As he moved away, Casey took his hand and moved forward, she wasn't letting him escape. She pressed herself right up against him, her breathing had sped up and her hands moved over him until she was holding his face. She looked at him with complete adoration. 

Her voice trembled. “That has to be the most romantic thing I've ever heard, I know we can’t get married any time soon here but the fact you wanted me that much makes me deliriously happy.”

Derek managed to smile, she clearly had no idea what she was provoking in him. “Good, because as cheesy as it may sound, you made me the happiest guy on earth. And I mean, when I saw you walking down that garden, you were so freaking beautiful, I couldn't stop myself. And I committed a greedy action, but it was the best greedy decision of my life.”

Casey felt the earth moving beneath her, and she knew: this moment was perfect. He lit up her universe, her entire being. And there was no holding back anything anymore. “Derek, since you were greedy then, I think it’s my turn to be greedy now.” She looked into his passioned filled eyes and he seemed distraught.

He couldn't think with her on his lap, she was so tempting. Her words came out in an urgent whisper. “I want to be with you. Right here, right now.” 

Derek’s eyes went wide with alarm. He thought he misheard her, but the way she was looking him was so blatantly lustful and felt a shiver run up his back. “What? You want our first time in the real world up here in the attic, with our parents downstairs?” 

Casey kissed his neck, and made her way up to his ear and gently nibbled on his earlobe. “Yes. I want you more than anything, Derek. I need you, I don’t want to waste any time. Please,” she had the satisfaction of hearing his ragged breathing.

“I had this whole plan to take you on a date,” he said hoarsely, but he couldn't deny it. He wanted her the moment he opened his eyes. But Casey was special, she deserved romance, everything she ever wanted. 

Casey found his mouth and kissed him teasingly, “Oh shucks, well that date can still happen but I want dessert now, are you really going to turn me down?” 

Derek forced himself to think and stopped the kiss, taking a moment to breathe. His gaze was filled with yearning, and then she bit her bottom lip. She knew what she was doing, she was making him crazy. “You are a romantic though, this goes against everything I ever knew about you.”

Casey smiled breathily, he knew her better than anyone, and the more time she spent with him, the more the desire swirled within her. “You’re right, Derek. I am a romantic and a perfectionist. My dream used to be a fabulous date, and a hotel room with rose petals, chocolate-covered strawberries, and you.” She said sheepishly, and made herself say what was on her mind. “But I’ve changed. I don’t need to strive for perfection when I’m with you, because being with you is perfection itself." Her voice cracked and the longing came out in waves.

"I lost you, Derek. I don’t think you’ll ever understand the magnitude of what I went through, and I no longer care about perfect moments. You made it perfect by being so romantic, and by being here with me. All I want is you, and maybe the first time here won’t be glamorous, I mean we are in the attic with the worst lighting ever, and there are some unsettling posters on the wall. Here’s the thing, hopefully, we have all the time in the world to create those perfect moments, and that honeymoon counts to me. All we really have for certain is this moment, and I've learned I can't let a moment slip away. Let me love you, please. I need you desperately. Please Derek,” she breathed in his ear, “Are you really turning me down?”

Derek shook his head, he could bearly utter a sound, and the need to have her overcrowded his senses. “You never fail to surprise me,” he said in wonderment. “No, I could never turn you down when this is all I’ve ever wanted. I want everything with you, Case.”

Casey pulled him into a heated kiss. “Wait,” he begged. She stopped and she was melting over his suddenly shy demeanor. “I may not be as great as what you remember, 1800s Derek had some serious moves, just keep your expectations low.”

Casey chewed on her bottom lip, “It’s okay, I’ll be gentle,” she winked at him. “I am sure it will be amazing. You can beat yourself, I’m sure of it.”

Derek smiled, and his hands went up and down her back urgently. “I will definitely bring my A-game, then,” and he kissed her.

She responded like a blazing flame, and they kissed completely impassioned and he lifted her gently. They fell together on the bed and they laughed through sweet, ardent kisses. Derek had dreamt of this moment for years, and there she was looking at him like he held the stars and the moon. That smile on her mouth was so tempting and sweet. He stroked her cheek and stared at her. He ran his hand through her hair, wanting to make every moment last. She gave him the most intoxicating come-hither look and he followed her, hunting for her scent and beautiful eyes. She tugged on his head insistently, until their lips met. She was already weak and sighing deeply as he kissed her, giving her a kiss that could stop her very heartbeat, and she could see nothing but him. She kept her eyes open throughout, she needed to see him, needed to catch every reaction. She could see a blush go over his cheeks, he wanted her and she was helpless to the sounds coming out of her mouth. His kisses were deep, open, intense, and made all her nerves sing with rapture. His hands cascaded up and down on the front of her body, touching and inciting a wildfire in the depths of her core. His hands trembled as he unbuttoned her blouse, pausing to remove her shirt slowly revealing her creamy skin. She was flushed all over, and he was hypnotized by her. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, the plane of her stomach with fervent kisses. Other layers of clothes got peeled away until there was nothing in his way. He couldn’t help but stare at her, he felt breathless and completely at her mercy.

“You are so beautiful, more than I remember,” he said raggedly. “You’re so…..” Casey pulled him down on her, laughing gently.

“Shh, since when are you the talker?” She murmured as she hastily pulled his shirt off. She ran her hand over his chest, her eyes soaked up his ruggedness. He was utterly handsome, toned, and she had to kiss his skin. She felt drawn to him, and her mouth moved over his burning skin with fiery kisses. She needed to inhale him, he was so addicting in every way, and she could hear his soft sighs and it only spurred her on. She took her time kissing his chest, his shoulder until she found the hollow of his throat. She kissed and licked the rampant pulse. Her hands moved over his back in slow, rhythmic movements and that made him breathe erratically.

By the time she made it to his mouth, she whispered "You are my everything, and I want you so badly I'm shaking. I love you," and she kissed him purposefully and he groaned, and pushed her on her back abruptly, and went on top of her, the feel of her against him made him impossibly hot.

His passion laced voice hovered over her, "Everything I am is yours. I love you, Casey." She smiled at him, and he needed her. It felt like years had gone by without her, and his mouth crashed on hers, stealing every part of her for himself and she surrendered to his greedy, hot, and unrestrained kisses. Nothing existed but an unquenchable burning that could only be soothed by him and she pulled him into her very soul, holding on to him as if time had stopped. 

“Casey,” he murmured as his hands fanned over her, and then he was everywhere. She could hardly see anything, the waves of turbulent desire made everything drowsy and unbearable. He touched her, kissed down her body, and savored every inch of her skin until she was shaking from sensations that made every part of her heavy like led. Derek was too much to endure. His mouth became the only thing she was aware of. His devilish, teasing mouth sparked a deep, sweet ache and moaned helplessly. When the longing became unbearable, she grabbed his hair desperately and pulled him up to kiss him.

“Now, please,” she begged. Derek smiled at her, it seemed impossible for her to want him more, but his smile had drugging properties that made every part of her helplessly writhe in his arms. The moment escalated. It was just them in the world, giving and taking everything they wanted. All the emotions she went through, all the desire that burned through her, the grief of losing him went all through her in merciless jolts as he finally gave in to her. She had no real way of telling him everything he meant for her, or really emphasize just how much she loved him but, in the throes of intimacy, she was able to love him with everything in her being. The moment was so passionate, filled with tenderness, wildness, and there was nothing else in the world except him, and how he made her feel. All the emotions boiled over into soft cries. She gripped on to him as if she was breathing him in and the moment blitzed into sparks, causing everything to go dark with dizzying pleasure. “Derek,” she managed to say, it was the only word that mattered, her saving grace, her reason for breathing.

They stayed together, just holding each other. Derek kissed her head, her nose, and cheek softly. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed that way for some time, looking at each other as if they wanted to engrave the moment. She looked into his fired up eyes, he was looking at her with glazed over adoration. “I love you,” they said it together at the same time. He laughed softly, and she just remained against him, completely transfixed by him. He completely shattered her expectations, _they made love_. There was no other way to explain what just happened.

“I love everything about you,” Derek said at last. “You really brought it,” he said teasingly.

Casey laughed, a blush went over her face. She felt complete again, he healed her heart. “You have no idea how much I needed you, I guess that’s something else we can thank the box for. It made me absolutely mad with desire for you.”

Derek laughed, tumbling her hair playfully. “Yeah, I’m thankful can’t you tell?” He said drowsily. They stayed together, just holding on to each other for a long time until they slowly pulled back and got up. They dressed each other in silence, and then Derek laughed.

“I sincerely hope our parents didn’t hear that,” he smiled tauntingly. Casey couldn’t help but stare at him with but sweet adoration. She tried to be quiet, but he brought out everything in her, she was helpless in his arms.

Derek looked down at his watch and he stared at it with surprise. "You would have thought we were in here for days, but it's only been 2 hours. How do you explain that?"

Casey shrugged and got off the bed. "I have no idea, and I'm pretty smart. Would it be silly if I called this a magical experience?"

Derek pulled her towards him, "You can call it whatever you want, but you're so adorable." She smiled at him, and then he pulled her towards the window and then stopped as he saw the quail pen on the floor.

He lowered and picked it up, staring at it with complete surprise. “How did you manage to bring this?”

Casey smiled from ear to ear, the reminder of Brenda made her feel so nostalgic. “Brenda felt so bad for putting me through grief, she let me keep that as a souvenir.”

Derek held the pen, studying it with deft precision. “Can I keep this?”

Casey laughed and tried to take it from him. It was her pen, it represented so many things, and it was now a priced possession. “Um, no. You gave it to me, remember?”

Derek put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. “Please, I promise you will have it back one day. Just let me hold on to it for a while.” He kissed her neck teasingly until she was all shaky and bothered.

“You lose everything though, this is precious,” she whined, but her breath was already speeding up. Damn, he was persuasive. 

Derek continued the ruthless teasing. “I know. And I will make sure it’s kept behind lock and key, please Casey. Trust me with it.”

Casey finally gave in with a shaky laugh. “I trust you with my life, keep it safe please.” Derek kissed her happily and put the pen in his pocket.

He took her hand and looked down at her with a grin. She couldn't wait to start a new day with him by her side, she could feel the joy radiating through her. “Should we go and face the dragon now?” 

He nodded, he seemed to be in the same perplexing mood. “Are you really ready to face anything that could potentially come up?” He asked with complete seriousness.

Casey kissed his hands slowly. “Never been more certain about anything in my whole life.”

Derek gave her one of his destabilizing smiles. He took her hand and tugged her towards the door. “Let’s go, then Space-Case.”

As they walked towards the door, Casey stopped abruptly. “I forgot about something,” she said seriously. “There is something that is absolutely imperative for us to be together. It’s a make it or break it situation. “

Derek stared in scared alarm, “What? There are conditions? I’ll do whatever you want, I swear.” He was so bothered that he pressed Casey against the wall and kissed her until she was breathless. When he pulled back, he noticed her eyes looked dark and she blushed deeply. “Please Casey, tell me what I must do.” He was trying so hard not to freak out, but the thought of anything being in the way after everything that happened paralyzed him with fear.

Casey tried to keep the serious façade, but Derek was clearly freaking out and he was clearly in no mood for pranks. She laughed gently. “You need to get some suspenders, Derek. You looked mighty fine in them, and I can’t unsee it now. Please, it’s important,” she said with a devilish glint in her eye.

Derek let out a laugh and pulled her in to kiss her, “You’re a little trickster. Okay, I’ll get a suspenders but only if you get a corset,” he rebutted. He loved everything about her, and the games and pranks would never go away, it was in their nature.

Casey smiled brightly, “You have a deal, Derek Venturi. Now that we settled that important matter, let’s go.”

Casey stopped to look back into the attic. A whole incredible journey had occurred in this place, and it filled her with melancholy. This would always be the most meaningful place on earth, her dream came true. She had to go through the most inexplicable journey to realize that everything she ever wanted was living down the hall from her. The freedom of knowing that she was no longer fighting her love was a gift that she would always be thankful for. _Thank you, Brenda._

Derek seemed to read her thoughts and put his arm around her in response. He couldn’t believe he walked into this room with the plan to avoid Casey, and ended up hurting her, leading the way to the music box. He was beyond thankful, Casey was now his entire life, and by god, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. Casey belonged with him, and that made him smile beyond the normal. He looked down at her, she looked so beautiful, and she was obviously reflecting on everything that happened too.

"You ready?" He asked softly.

She felt the tears emerging, and looked at his handsome face. "Yes, it took me a long time to get to this point, but I am ready to go anywhere with you." He opened the door and looking at that hallway seemed like they were stepping into an entirely new life.

Derek's voice broke her through her thoughts. "Don't be afraid, I'm never leaving you now." And with a deep sigh, they crossed that threshold together.

* * *

They walked down the stairs slowly. The house was dead quiet, everything looked the same but nothing felt the same. They heard whispering in the kitchen and they went towards the voices. George and Nora were cooking dinner, laughing quietly. They were so in love, and Derek felt an overwhelming feeling he was looking into the future all of a sudden. 

Derek looked at Casey and they just shared a sweet look, she took a deep breath, and he rubbed her back supportively. "Mom, George," Casey said softly. 

They whirled around all at once. Casey felt an overwhelming need to hug her mom. She had truly taken her for granted. She missed everything about her, her supportive laugh, how cheerful she was, her goofiness, how feminist and strong she was. She launched towards her, hugging her tightly. "Mom," she said through tears. "I missed you," she whispered.

Nora laughed, and sweetly cupped her cheek. "Aw, Casey, I know we sent you up as a punishment but you weren't up there that long. Let me guess, Derek drove you crazy the entire time?" 

Casey smiled and looked at him. He had a blazing smile on his face, he looked so relaxed and together. His confidence inspired her, so she smiled cheerfully. "Oh yes, he drove me wild, some things will never change," she caught the blush went over his face as he chuckled softly. 

Derek smirked and pretended to be annoyed, "Yeah, turns out I have realized I enjoy making her crazy, and let me tell you, she excels at making my head spin. And I'm okay with that." He threw her a taunting smile and she had to look away, he was too charming for his own good.

George leaned forward, looking thoroughly amused. "I'm glad to see you're alive. Casey was so angry at you, I was worried for your safety."

Casey looked down as the guilt went over her. Derek was annoyed, even though his dad always made jokes like that, of course, he had to make that joke at the most inopportune time. Derek glanced at her, and he could see the grief going over her again, so he leaned into her supportively. "Turns out, I deserved her anger. No regrets," he said confidently. "I owe her for a lot of past grievances."

Casey looked at him tenderly, he instantly made everything better again. He moved even closer to her, and his scent made everything in her dissolve. George broke through the moment.

"So Derek, if you came down it means you have figured some things out. Please tell me you sorted out your differences," Nora moved closer to George, grinning widely, obviously hoping for that too.

Derek nodded decisively, and reached for Casey, putting his arm around her securely. She let go of a breath and summoned the strength to look at her parents. They were smiling, probably thinking they were just getting along. Derek took the lead, "Actually turns out we had a lot in common. We were just in denial," he said with a smile. "Also, dad I wanted you to know you have to be the coolest dad, ever."

George laughed sarcastically, "You want a new sound system, that's why you're buttering me up."

Derek laughed. His dad was cool in the past and the present, but he would never understand how much he appreciated him. Because of him, he got to marry Casey, yet it was a secret he would have to take with him to the grave. He shook his head and looked down at Casey, "No, I could care less about a sound system. I have everything I could ever want."

Casey's breath hitched and she could feel the burn of his gaze on her, but she couldn't look at him. She was afraid of crumbling, but oh he was making her head spin. She finally looked at him, and he tilted his head towards them, trying to communicate with her, and she took a deep breath.

Casey managed to speak. "You two should probably sit down, we'll fill you in on what we discovered, but it's pretty major. Just giving you the heads up." 

Nora smiled dashingly and sat on the stool, pulling George to sit beside her. "Well, based on your smiles, we hope it's good news," she piped up.

Derek laughed charmingly and Casey couldn't help but stare at him. He was so gorgeous, especially when he smiled that way. She just wanted to drag him back into bed."Oh, believe me, it's the best news. Nothing will ever be the same again, and I have Casey to thank for that." He was taking the lead, and she felt her heart fluttering like a hummingbird. "Casey and I have realized that we used fighting to cover up for something else."

George perked up, looking curious, "What were you covering up?"

Derek glanced at Casey, and she looked so happy, but also nervous. He nodded, signaling that he would speak, and saw her chew on her bottom lip as she took a deep breath. He wanted to rip the bandaid, he just couldn't contain it anymore.

He turned to his parents and without missing a beat, pulled Casey closer to him. "I have realized that I am hopelessly in love with Casey." A hush silence emanated through the room, and he could hear them gasping with surprise, but he couldn't stop. "I never wanted her as my step-sister, so I rebelled against it with everything I could because I wanted her. I was a coward before, scared of my feelings but not anymore. I want Casey by my side, and I don't plan to change my mind. Casey is my girlfriend, and hopefully more in the future. This isn't something we impulsively decided, we had to go through a lot to realize we wanted this."

George fell back into the island with complete shock and Nora's mouth dropped. They were clearly in shock, and they seemed to be trying to digest what he had said, and then Casey nodded in agreement, "I realized the same thing. Derek has a hold on my heart, and he is everything I never expected to find in this family. I love him, and we cannot keep hiding it anymore because it was hurting us. Derek is my boyfriend, the love of my life, and we want to fight for this because it matters to us more than anything, he matters to me. For a moment I saw a glimpse of my life without him, and I just can't go back now. My life belongs to him, he's my sweetheart, my prince charming. I want him above all else." The words surged out of her without any restraint, despite her nervousness. Declaring her love for him was the easiest thing in the world. 

Silence punctured the air, but Derek was no longer looking at his parents, he was looking at Casey. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were vivid, and when she looked at him, there was nothing but love radiating from her. Her words captivated him. She looked so damn certain and he just needed her closer, so he whirled her around in his arms and kissed her. She seemed shocked but immediately simmered in his arms, kissing him back gently. He pulled back slowly, completely aware he just kissed Casey in front of their parents. She blushed slightly, and stuttered, "I love you."

He smiled, causing everything in her to burst into flames. "I love you more."

When they turned back to face their parents, they just sat there as if they had observed a strange dream. They were completely silent, eyes wide, watching them intently. Derek just reached for her hand and shrugged sheepishly. 

"Sorry, I'm sure this is a lot of mushiness to handle at once. And go ahead, take your time to process, but I'm hoping that you could eventually come to understand and accept this. Unfortunately, nothing you say against this will change our mind, this is happening."

Casey and Derek stood there so proudly, leaving them completely speechless, but questions swarmed them. Nora looked at George, alarm was all over her face, and he mirrored the same emotion. No one could have prepared them for that revelation, it was as if they had stepped into a different life all too soon. Finally, Nora managed to croak "How did this happen, how did you figure all this out in a matter of hours? How did you go from almost killing each other, to figuring out you're in love?"

Casey tried to come up with a reasonable response. "You know what they say, hate and love are just one step over. It just hit us over the head that the source of all our problems was our attraction to one another, and Derek just charmed me completely. Those feelings were already there, we just needed the opportunity to explore it."

Derek gave her a charming smile, she was so smart and quick on her feet, one of the many reasons he was crazy about her. He pulled her in and kissed her temple, completely unbothered by the fact he was displaying affection without any struggle. 

Nora had seen so much during the last couple of years, Derek and Casey had been the most challenging part of the merge and now it all clicked, it made sense why they had been so resistant, but she couldn't help but feel that concern. "Are you sure? You do realize that this will change everything, forever for our family."

Casey nodded, her eyes twinkling vividly. "Mom, I am the type of person that plans a million steps ahead and then end up changing my mind a million times. However, this is not something I will ever change my mind about, I love him. I realize you could marry me off or shut me in a dungeon, but I'm not changing my mind."

Nora sputtered nervously, it was a tempting thought, if only she had a dungeon. But she could never do anything to jeopardize their relationship, and when Casey made up her mind, there was very little anyone could say to move her. She was born stubborn. "I would never do that, I'm just so.....confused and shocked."

George just stared at his son as if he was witnessing a strange apparition, who was that guy? Derek looked like a completely different person. He couldn't seem to understand how their relationship changed so drastically. He watched as Derek hugged Casey, he was looking at her sweetly. _Sweetly._ Derek and sweet never seemed to be in the same room, ever. He was egotistical, and even though he knew Derek wasn't as bad as he portrayed himself, he would have never allowed anyone to see or label him as sweet. It went against the cool guy reputation he was so proud of, but now stood before him a complete stranger. He was floored. 

"Derek, this isn't something you could just be casual about," he started to say but Derek cut him off with complete determination.

"Dad, I realize it's a lot to take in. I swear on my life though, I've never wanted anything as much as I want Casey. It's been that way since the first time I saw her, and I just remember being so angry that the most beautiful girl in the entire world, ended up being my step-sister, I was miserable. Believe me, I knew it was inconvenient, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I love her, more than I ever loved anyone else. She's always been mine." Casey was swooning, seeing Derek Venturi speak out with such confidence caused her to tremble. She wanted to pull him away and jump him again, but instead, she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into him. Just knowing he always thought of her so deeply, made her sigh with emotion.

George and Nora turned away from them and talked to each other quietly. There was absolutely nothing they could think to say against it, but it was definitely inconvenient and unconventional, this relationship could hurt the entire family if it were to end. After some time, they had absolutely no words. Words seemed to have disappeared in the room.

Casey just looked at Derek, her walking miracle, and she knew she was exactly where she was meant to be. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "The dragon may take years to defeat."

Casey laughed quietly, "It could take a lifetime, but it will be worth it anyway. You are mine now, Der, and there's no looking back." 

Finally after what seemed like hours, George finally spoke. "Sounds like you had quite the revelation, would anyone like some pie? Pie makes everything better, and we are just not sure what to say at the moment," he said with a nervous laugh.

Nora looked at Casey tried to plaster on a smile, but she clearly trying to wrap her head around the news. "Pie sounds nice, it's a good ice breaker." 

Casey and Derek smiled at each other, the relief of having the truth out was so freeing. They sat down across from them. Derek held Casey's hand the entire time, while awkwardness and the best pie was served, but it was all worth it. Brenda's words ricochetted in Casey's mind, " _You and Derek aren't bound up. Your love isn't impossible, you just have to decide if he's worth it."_ And as she looked at him, eating pie, and looking so damn handsome, she couldn't help but feel emotional. Derek was hers, and there was truly no looking back. Death and hopelessness was defeated, and now only life existed, a life with Derek. It seemed like the sweetest dream come true.

* * *

Epilogue: 5 Years later

Derek sat in the auditorium waiting for Casey to cross the stage. He was so proud of her, she had graduated with top honors after deciding to get into Law. He sat with the entire family and could hear them happily talking. It had been five years since he started dating Casey, and so much had changed. He ended up taking business, and he did surprisingly well. Casey was by his side every step of the way, she was very encouraging and would help him study. Her methods involved a reward system that he very much enjoyed, if she had helped him study that way before, he would have aced high school easily. Casey would walk around with that seductive smile, a corset, and huge glasses on her face. She would torture him until he had an answer correctly. She was dangerously attractive and became a huge distraction, but being as smart as she was, used that distraction to help him focus on school.

He smiled as he thought of her, and tried to regain his passionate thoughts, but it was so hard to stop that train once he got started. He loved her more now, than ever before, which seemed impossible, but yet it happened. The first year of dating had been hard on the family, mostly Nora and his dad, which they completely expected. There was a lot of commotion around their relationship, people made fun of them often but he never cared. They had gone through so much together, and he made a goal to romance her every day. Just because he had her, didn't mean he was going to stop trying to surprise her. Casey spent a lot of time with him, and at times she would worry that she was becoming too clingy, but that never bothered him. He loved getting her attention, and she was so affectionate. If he was in a sour mood, she would always go over the top to make him smile, and she had a way of touching him, holding him that made any stress go away. He moved in with her the last year of her program, and it had been amazing, but Casey was stressed out to the max. She was overwhelmed with the course load, and they fought a lot. Yet under all that stress and fighting, he still woke up feeling thankful for her, still woke up wanting to make her happy. 

George tugged on his arm, "You must be so proud," he said with a smile. "Casey really shines in her field, it looks very promising. She will definitely be the moneymaker," he elbowed him suggestively with a laugh. 

Derek smirked, "Yeah, we all knew she was going to be the rich one. I'm just happy she hasn't traded me in," he said jokingly, although that was a fear of his.

George shook his head with surprise. "Derek. I know Nora and I were very......uncomfortable with your relationship at the beginning, but we can all tell you two have a solid relationship. I still will never understand how in one afternoon you went from self-fish, immature, to suddenly being committed to one girl. And being so damn certain of it, too. Casey loves you, whenever you walk into a room, she looks like she's melting. Casey would rather have nothing at all than to lose you, that's a pretty deep love. Don't sweat it, that girl will never let you go."

Derek smiled and thanked him, feeling relieved to hear that. He was never insecure, but even the slim thought of Casey leaving him made him extremely depressed. "I am proud of her, she's the most hardworking person, ever. She deserves everything." He looked at the stage tapping his foot with impatience. He wanted to see her so badly.

George leaned in. "I just want you to know how proud we are of both of you. You two really surprised us, you make each other better. We just know, you two will make it through anything. Good things are to come, I know it."

He didn't have a chance to respond when he heard her name called. He watched her walk across the stage with that brilliant smile of hers. She searched for him in the crowd, and their eyes locked. He blew her a kiss, and she smiled charmingly as she accepted her diploma and moved the tussle to the side. He waited outside for her, and she ran to him when she saw him. She leaped in his arms, and he caught her. They kissed ardently.

"You are the hottest graduate ever," he kissed her, pulling her as close as possible. "I'm so proud of you, Case."

She pulled back, looked at him with a cheerful grin. "I couldn't have done it without you, this milestone belongs to both of us. I love you," and they kissed under that doorway, people walked and shoved by them, but they just stayed locked together, kissing each other with renewed passion.

The next day, Derek brought Casey breakfast in bed and placed it on her lap. She got reminded of all those times he made breakfast for her during their time in the past, it filled her with nostalgia. "What's this for?"

He smiled brightly, watching her as she smelled the roses in the vase. “I have a surprise for you in honor of your graduation. It’s a bit of a road trip, but I think you’ll have fun. “

Casey beamed at him as she ate. “You know I’d go anywhere with you.”

He grinned, and they sat on the bed together, eating, and talking. After some time though, Derek removed the tray from between them and kissed her. He was extremely distracting, he kissed her neck, her face, and she felt that rush go through her. She pulled him down on her, but he stopped, explaining they were on a time crunch. Derek pulled her to the car, and he drove for a couple of hours until he got to their destination. They were in a small town called Fergus, and they went to a forest by the most beautiful river, called the Grand River. When Derek took her to a trail, she heard the sound of a horse neighing.

“Derek, what did you do?” She asked with surprise, she knew everything about him, mostly because she liked knowing what he was up to at all times. And she had never seen or heard of Derek taking riding lessons.

Derek pulled one of the horses and he smiled at her, reaching out for her hand. “You were stressed the last few months with graduation coming up, and I took some lessons to surprise you. Turns out, I already knew how to do it, just needed the reminder. Want to blow some steam?”

“Derek Venturi, will you ever cease to surprise me?” She ventured as he helped her up on the horse.

Derek got on the horse behind her, and laughed into her neck. “If I ever stop surprising you, please let me know, that would mean I need to step up my game.” He got the horse to move, and they strolled around for a while. Being in his arms on a horse seemed like a déjà vu moment, and she relished being with him once more that way. There was something so attractive about Derek leading the way.

She thought back on the last five years. When they went off to University, she made some new friends, but her and Derek spent a lot of time together. No matter how much studying she had, she made sure she saw him every single day. It took years before she could move on from the grief of losing him, the scars would sometimes resurface, but he was set on making her forget, and he was very talented at distracting her. Derek had finished school, he had done so well, and got a job in sales and was already making so much commission. She wasn't surprised, his charisma was impossible to igrnore. He also buffed out, and he was drop-dead gorgeous. There were moments where she would get extremely jealous, he had quite the fanbase, girls had no shame! They didn’t care if he was in a relationship, they would still try to get his attention.

The last year had been very school focused, and they got into a lot of fights, but that passion still remained under all that fighting, some things never changed. He helped her focus, encouraged her, and whenever she had a breakdown, Derek was there to talk her through it. He would wrap her in one of his hugs and slowly she would calm down. He was so amazing. Through all that, the memory of the music box never went away. It made their relationship passionate beyond the normal, it was an unspoken inside discussion that no one else in the world would understand. She loved Derek so profusely, it became a part of her identity. She would think about him all the time, dreamed, reminisced on their romantic history. And now as they rode together, she just felt so light and completely enamored with him.

Derek stopped at a place by the river, a gorgeous gorge. Derek helped her down, and he pulled her in for a kiss, and she just twisted to get closer to him. No matter how many times he kissed her, she always needed more. When Derek pulled back, he held on to her tightly. He led her to the side of the river. It was breathtaking, miles of green, rushing water coursed through the river. It was splendorous, and such a romantic spot. Derek really loved rivers. He wrapped his arms around her, and she swayed in his arms. 

“Casey,” he said her name slowly as if he was tasting her name. “You and I have been through the most amazing five years. I still sometimes can’t believe this is all real.” His hands moved up and down her in slow, swift motions and she nodded against his chest.

“I’m sorry the last year was so intense, I couldn’t have been easy to live with,” she reached up to kiss him. He smiled, crowding her closer to him.

“It wasn’t easy, but I had years of practice observing you before we dated and those little eccentricities make me love you even more.”

Casey just melted, staring into his beautiful, dark eyes. “You have been so amazing, the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”

He cupped her face softly, looking at her as if he hadn't already looked and kissed her a million times. "You deserve the best, and I promise to always try to be the best for you."

He turned away from her, taking out from a bag a boom box and put on some music. He pulled her in for a dance, and she gravitated towards him, hunting for his warmth. Nothing else in the world felt as good as being in his arms, he twirled her, dipped her back, stopping to kiss her as much as he could. He was being so romantic, and after a few months of complete stress, she felt the weight melt off her. When the dance stopped, he held her hand and was looking at her, clearly searching for words.

Derek still felt that intensity burn through him with every look and every smile she gave him. And he just couldn't imagine life without her, not for any moment of time. He took a deep breath, and with very slow movements he got down on one knee. He took her hand and looked at her passionately. Casey stared in complete shock as Derek took something out of his pocket, her heart raced as she saw a red velvet pouch. He let go of her hand and took the quail pen out of it, with an engagement ring around it. Casey felt tears emerge immediately.

“Casey Mcdonald,” he said raggedly, he seemed nervous but as always, Derek showed an extremely confident side. He smiled dashingly as he reached for her hand again. “I have been thinking of this for years, the image of you in that wedding dress has haunted my dreams for years.“

Casey was already crying. His gaze was so soft, pleading with an intensity that made her tremble. “You and I have been through the most amazing journey, it has been unique every single step of the way. I don’t know how I became so lucky to deserve you, but I love you more today than ever before. I don't know how that's possible, but I can't see it ever slowing down.” He kissed her hand softly, still keeping eye contact. “I don’t want to be one day away from you, and it’s been that way since we got back. I miss you when you’re not around, and you are in every part of my thoughts. You are the soul to everything I do. I love you more than anything, and I can’t see any other future but this one. I want only you, for the rest of my life. Please marry me, Casey.”

Casey felt everything in her dissolve into a puddle, she couldn’t stop crying as she nodded slowly. “Yes,” she breathed, “Oh my god yes into infinity,” she cried and he charmingly put the ring on her finger. She couldn’t believe it, she was shaking and he rose to his feet. He kissed her, and she was drifting into a dream. She wrapped herself around him, clinging to him desperately. She was still shaking from the emotion, and when he pulled back, he held on to her.

Derek was deliriously happy, she said yes, and he couldn't help but smile. He handed her the pen, “I promised to give this back to you one day, and I kept my word.”

Casey looked at the pen and studied it with wonderment. Her gaze drifted back to him, “You knew then didn’t you?”

Derek nodded, laughing gently. “Yes, I knew it was the way I would propose."

Casey felt everything around her disappear and there was only Derek, the love of her life, her everything. She couldn't hold back from the overwhelming emotions and lunged herself at him, the force of it knocking him over. She straddled him and sought his mouth passionately. She kissed him with every emotion possible. Derek had wanted to marry her from the very beginning, and that truth jolted through her. She needed him. He loved her so much, and knowing she was his officially, made him happy beyond belief. The happiness was startling, and they got in to the water together. They laughed, kissed a million times, and as Derek held on to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they waded in the water together. A perfect moment, sweetness went through her in surges. And he made her feel like the most desirable woman on earth. When the passion became too intense, he moved her to the shore and they made love beside the roaring river. The river seemed to hold time itself, once again. Derek made her complete, and the emotions of the past 5 years came bubbling up to the surface. When they got out, he warmed her up as they laid down on the grass together. She looked at him adoringly and played with the curls of his hair.

His smile burned slowly. “You and me, no turning back now,” he whispered.

Casey couldn’t help but weep, she was a hopeless romantic. “Derek there was no turning back the moment we got back. I knew I wanted everything with you, and this is a dream come true. I can’t wait to be your wife in this life,” she cried.

Derek smiled tantalizingly, pulling her closer along him. “Well then, should we give the whole wedding thing a second and last shot then?” He said charmingly.

Casey nodded, “Yes, please. Do you have any objections to gardens?”

Derek pulled her into a hug and kissed her nose sweetly. “You can have any wedding you want as long as it’s with me. Oh and this time, let's keep a close eye on Victoria,” he said with a smirk.

Casey smiled brightly. It felt like she had lived an entire lifetime already with him, but at that moment she realized no amount of time could ever be enough. She wanted to love him, have kids with him, build a life together, and grow old with him. She wanted eternity with him. She could feel the tears slip out of her eyes.

“My love,” she said slowly articulating a familiar phrase from long ago. “How could I explain this torrid love I feel every time I look at you. Please take my hand and run away with me, not looking back. As the world judges our Love, I will not let go, you and I belong together. It's a torrid love through time.”

Derek stared at her, everything they had gone through to get to that point had been worth it. Everything. And she would always be what he wanted the most, and he couldn't wait to marry her again, and this time he would not wake up early from that dream. He needed to love Casey, every second, of every day, for the rest of his life. And it would never be enough.

He got lost in the blue of her eyes, and softly murmured, “And I will love you until the end of time, Casey Mcdonald.”

* * *

Author’s Note: I hope the waiting was worth it, this chapter took a long time since I wanted to make their return as beautiful as possible, but also make the epilogue just as strong. I am so emotional right now, this story helped me through a very dark place in my life, and for months I thought of this story. I just want to say thank you for reading. I hope you loved this story, through all the twists and turns, I wanted to write a unique Dasey story that was inspired by historical romance novels that I absolutely love . Here is a little picture of Derek in suspenders, taken from the show Murdoch Mysteries **Little eye candy! Please let me know if you enjoyed this story as it helps plan future stories. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
